Digimon Tamers EXE
by Sekhmet'sXembodiment223
Summary: A Rockman EXE/Digimon Tamers X-over that takes place in the Rockman EXE timeline. The disk the D-Reaper was sealed in was stolen, Digimon have appeared in NetCity, and Netto & friends find themselves way over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers EXE.

Things were finally back to normal in Japan, it seemed. The D-Reaper had been sealed inside of a disk, Juri had been rescued, peace was restored, and the digimon have been reunited with their tamers, it seemed. It was a sunday morning that Takato and Guilmon visited Juri at the hospital. Takato had brought a basket of baked goods made by his parents with the orderlies' permission. Juri's father and stepmother were sitting by her bedside, her stepmother peeling an apple.  
"Konnichiwa, Takato-Kun!" Juri greeted lying in her bed. "Are you feeling any better, Katou-san?" Takato asked.

"A little, now that you're here!" Juri giggled.  
Takato was relieved to see Juri smiling again, but part of him was worried that someday the D-reaper would come back and the Tamers wouldn't be able to defeat it again.  
"Takato-san, is something bothering you?" Guilmon asked, sensing tension in him.  
"Well, you see...The D-Reaper came very close to destroying japan and the digital world, and you almost died, i know it can't do any more damage now but, what if someday this whole thing repeats itself and we can't do anything about it??" Takato said, venting his fears out.

"Well, the D-Reaper is gone for now..." Juri's father replied. "Instead of worrying, for now, just be glad things are back to normal and save the worrying for when it really does happen!" Juri's stepmother added.  
"Yeah...Thank you." Takato said cheering up.

As Juri took a bite of the cream horn in the basket, Guilmon sniffed the bread and asked "Are you gonna share those?" Everyone in the room laughed.

Meanwhile, in a Government warehouse...

The disk the D-Reaper was sealed in was being taken to a safe, escorted by six armed guards. As the government agent opened the vault door, he prayed the thing would never see the light of day again. "May the almighty help us if it falls into the wrong hands..." He thought to himself.

Takato and Juri ended up getting married, inheriting their families' businesses, and having twin girls, Jen lee became a programmer like his father, Ruki married ryo and had a son, amd Kentaro worked for a Toy company. Everyone had a peaceful, happy future, but litle did Takato know that in the distant future, his suspicions would become reality.

200 years later...

The former disciple of Dr Regal, Yamiga Koroshi, had been working for the japanese government, supervising weapons, contraband, and other things the government would put 'Under Lockdown'. When his eye fell on a safe that read "DANGER!! DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!" He smirked in excitement. "Bingo!"

Netto and Rockman were studying that evening. "Man, i HATE Sunday homework!!" Netto complained. "For someone who doesn't care for it either, your whining doesn't make it go any faster..." Rockman murmured. "Oh, who asked you!?" Netto snapped.  
BRIIIIIINNNGG! BRIIIIIING!!  
"Netto-Kun, you have a call from Meijin-san!" Rockman said.  
Netto opened it and Meijin appeared on his computer monitor. "Netto-Kun, i do not want to start a panic, so i am only sharing this with you, Enzan-kun and Meiru-chan...I need you and your netnavis to come to a private meeting immediately!" With that, the message ended.

"I wonder what's so important that he didn't tell the rest of the net saviours about it?" Netto thought to himself.

TBC. R&R Please, i want at least 2 good reviews before i update.

Author's notes: I don't know the names of either of Ruki's parents.  
Yamiga Koroshi translates to "Darkfang Murder" in japanese.


	2. Wierd encounters

Chapter 1: What's a Digimon?

Netto, Meiru, and Enzan met at Scilab with Yuuichiro and Meijin like instructed where they saw a projector-like device and a screen.  
"Listen carefully, we don't know what these are, so we're keeping it secret from the general public until further notice..." Yuuichiro warned. Meijin turned on the projector and an image of a dinosaur like creature in NetCity park appeared on the screen.  
"What you are seeing are photos of mysterious creatures spotted by netnavis..." Meijin said. He flipped to the next image and the picture showed a Fox-Like creature standing on the roof of a cyber pagoda. "Your Netnavis have been sent on a mission to find out just what these creatures are and where they came from!" Meijin said.

The image changed to a creature that looked like a mix between a terrier and a galgo peeking behind a cyber shrub, to a robot-like creature peeking out of a manhole, an Imp-like creature in a tree, and a pterodactyl-like creature flying in the air.

"Just leave it to us, Meijin-san!" Netto said confidently.

"San wa Iranai!! How many times do i have to tell you?!" Meijin exploded.

The three net saviors left. On the walk home, Meiru decided to chat with Netto, and Roll chat with Rockman.

"So, what do you think those strange creatures might be? A new strain of virus?" Meiru asked curiously. Netto answered "I don't know, but i think i have an idea of where to look!"

"Are you sure of that, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"Un, the area the dinosaur like creature was in was the netcity park, and the fox-thing, the pagoda must be from choina, the manhole looks like one from western netcity, the terrier like thing might be from Sharo, and the Imp...Uh, might be from south Netcity!" Netto explained.

"Yosh! Netto, plug-in somewhere so i can start searching!" Rockman said.

Netto and Meiru plugged their navis into the net and sent them to look for the mysterious creatures. Rockman, Roll, and Blues agreed to split up, Rockman took to the park, Blues went to southern netcity, and Roll took a link to Choina.

Rockman looked around the playground equipment, searched the trees, and decided to take a rest on the jungle gym. "Maybe it's not around here anymore..." Rockman thought. Suddenly, the dinosaur like creature was face-to-face with rockman. It looked him in the eye and said "Will you play with me?"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

In Choina:  
Roll walked around asking locals about where the creature was last seen when she met up with Medi.  
"Oh, hello roll-chan!" Medi said. Roll for some reason, felt insignificant around Medi, maybe it was because of rockman? Roll looked at her and said "Hello...Medi..."  
Medi looked at her and said "Is something wrong? Do you have a glitch in your programming?" Roll answered "Oh, no, it's nothing...Say, have you seen any foxes around here?"  
"Foxes? You mean like Youkou?" Medi said. Roll, feeling embarassed, blurted "N-Never mind!" secretly mumbling "She must think i'm stupid or something..." When suddenly a Youkou-like creature leapt from atop Medi's pagoda and said "Medi...Is it?"

Medi asked back "Yes, and you are?"  
Renamon bowed and replied "Allow me to introduce myself, i am Renamon, and what kind of digimon are you? And who are your tamers?"

"What the?" Roll and Medii both blurted at the same time. "...Tamers?" Roll thought.

Meanwhile in Southern Netcity:  
Blues casually roamed the abandoned alleyways cautiosly waving his sword, expecting an enemy to strike at any moment. When he heard a rumbling noise coming from a garbage can, he jumped on top of an adjacent dumpster and pointed his sword at the lid.  
"Show yourself or be deleted!!" Blues warned. In response, an Imp-like creature pulled himself out of the trash can and said "Blech! They call 'THIS' Food!? Nowhere NEAR as good as it used to be!"  
"Just what are you exactly...?" Blues said sweatdropping.  
"Me? I'm a Digimon by the name of Impmon! Now YOU tell ME who YOU'RE supposed to be!" Impmon snapped.  
"...Imp...Mon? Oh, my name is Blues EXE and i am a network navigator." Blues answered flatly.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigi

In Sharo's Military computer, Searchman just finished target practice when he walked out of the training room and saw a Terrier-like thing sitting on a bench looking curiously at him. "Huh...? What are you doing here? Are you looking for someone? Lost perhaps?" Searchman asked soothingly, putting his scope gun away. The Terrier's ears perked slightly.  
Searchman picked him up and said "Let's try to find who you belong to, little fella!"  
The Terrier thing lifted his ears up to the sky and hugged searchman's face.  
"Yaaaay! I'm Terriermon! Thank you for your help, kind stranger!" Terriermon cheered.

Author's note: Even the relatively strict Searchman can have a gentle side obviously! :)


	3. What's a Digimon?

Chapter 2: **What's a 'Digimon'?**

"What kind of Digimon are you?" The dinosaur like creature asked innocently with beady eyes. "Digimon?" Rockman thought to himself, he eventually answered "My name is Rockman, nice to meet you--Whatever your name is!"  
The dinosaur Digimon smiled and said "I'm Guilmon! It's nice to meet you too, RockmanMon!"  
Gu...Il...Mon...? Rockman thought to himself.  
"Err, you know, it's gonna rain soon...Why don't you come back with me to my homepage and get warm?" Rockman suggested. Guilmon's bat-like ears twitched and he answered "OK...But only if you play with me!"  
"O...K...What do we play?" Rockman asked.  
"Tag you're it!" Guilmon cheered.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Roll asked casually "Excuse me, Renamon...But...What's a 'Digimon' exactly??"  
Renamon looked at her and said "A digimon, short for 'Digital Monster', is a creature made from data just like you. Except while you Net...Navis, was it? NetNavis live in the civilized area of the internet, we share a section of the internet that we call 'Digimon world.' Much like how humans live in civilizations on planet earth, while the plants and the animals share the rest of the planet!"

Medii said "Well, now that you put it THAT way!"  
Renamon asked Medii "Can you please show me the way to your P.C?"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Laika just got changed after a visit to the shower room and was about to put his hat on when he heard Searchman call from his PET "Laika, can i talk to you for a moment?"  
Laika walked toward the PET and asked "Is something the matter, searchman?" Searchman looked at him and said "Not really, but when i came back from training i came across THIS little guy!" As if on cue, the little Rabbit-Terrier looking creature popped it's head out from behind Searchman, leapt towards the screen, and without explanation, appeared in Laika's room. "As you can see, he's a bouncy little fella..." Searchman chuckled.  
As the creature happily skipped in a circle in laika's room laughing, laika, taken aback, sat on the corner of his bed and mumbled "How am i going to explain THIS to the general?"  
When he layed down on his back, his left pocket began to glow a bright neon green. He dug inside to find a wierd device in his hand.  
"What the? What is this thing? And how did it get in my pocket?" Laika mumbled. The Terrier creature jumped on top of the corner of laika's bed, leapt at him and wrapped his arms and ears around his shoulders.  
Laika pressed a random button out of curiousity, and the device turned on, revealing a hologram of the thing hugging him with the name below it: 'Terriermon'.

RockRockRockRockRockRockRockRock

Meanwhile at Dark Miyabi's house:

Miyabi was hitting a punching bag with a bamboo sword repeatedly when he decided it was time for a sake break. When he entered his kitchen, he saw what looked like an undead samurai standing there waiting for him. Before miyabi could ask what the hell he was doing there, the samurai ordered "Meet with me outside..." And threw him a sheathed katana.  
He made the hand sign 'Tatsu' and disappeared in a whirlwind of sugar maple leaves.  
As he stepped into his rock garden, he saw the undead-warrior like creature standing atop a pine tree. He said calmly "I am a warrior digimon by the name of 'Musyamon'. I have heard many great things about you as a warrior and have come for the purpose of testing you!"  
A little confused, Miyabi said "Test? How do i pass this 'Test'?" He held up the katana musyamon gave him and said "Is that what THIS is for?"  
Musyamon nodded and unsheathed one of his many swords. "I challenge you to a sword fight, if you can knock my sword out of my hands, you pass my test!"  
Miyabi unsheathed the blade and announced "Let us begin."

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Rockman and Guilmon played 'Tag, you're it' For hours until Guilmon finally got tired. Rockman picked him up and activated a quick link that would take him back to Netto's homepage. "Boy, is this guy heavy...!" Rockman mumbled.  
Rockman appeared over Netto's shoulders and whispered "Netto, i found one of them, he's resting in your computer..." Netto looked at him curled up asleep and said "Nice job! I'll contact Meijin-San firs tthing in the morning!"  
Since it was currently 6:00 PM, Netto went down to dinner with his mom and dad and had a quiet evening until bed. And what a wake-up call he got the next morning! 8D

End of chapter!!

R&R! I want at least 1 good review before i update, period!!


	4. Digimon Battle

Chapter 3: The new Tamers.

"Netto...Breakfast!" Haruka called from downstairs. Netto, half-asleep, yawned "I'm coming, Oka-san!" When Netto opened his eyes, he saw guilmon standing on top of his bed looking at his face.  
"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Netto was so shocked he accidentally rolled out of his bed and landed on his head.  
Guilmon giggled and declared "You're funny, NettoMon!" Netto was not amused. "How am i gonna explain THIS to mom and dad?!" Netto whispered. He then yelled: "Err...Papa, could you come up here for a moment? I need to talk to you about what you told me yesterday!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Jasmine had been harvesting ginger in her families' medicinal herb garden when Medii asked from her PET "Um, Jasmine-chan...Can i ask you something?" Jasmine answered "I guess so, what is it?"  
"Well, you see, i met Roll.EXE in the streets of choina and she kinda asked if i had seen any foxes around the net...And then we saw this...'Thing' that called itself 'Renamon' and it looked like a Youkou. What do you think this could mean??" Medii asked.  
Jasmine was thinking for a moment and she was about to answer when she heard a loud stomping noise, she turned around to see a centaur-like creature standing over a broken fence. Jasmine stood up and tried to run away, but the Centaur was too fast, and she found herself facing it. As the creature leered at her and pointed his arm cannon at her, Jasmine covered her eyes and screamed.  
"KOUYOUSETSUU!!" A mysterious voice called. Suddenly, dozens of leaf-shaped crystals stabbed the horseman-like creature. When Jasmine opened her eyes, she saw a humanoid fox standing in between the two. "D...Did you...Save me?" Jasmine asked, wondering if this was just what Medii was talking about. Renamon looked at her, nodded and said "Look in your pocket!"

Jasmine dug her hand in her pocket and she found a keychain-like object with a hologram of the youkou-like creature with the words "Renamon: Child-level beast digimon. Signature move: Fox leaf arrowhead." Jasmine finally asked "Excuse me, but could you wait right here while i send an E-Mail?"

Digidigdigidigidigidigidigidigidigi  
Miyabi and Musyamon struck and dodged blows for a long time. Musyamon leapt high into the air and prepared to swoop down and strike miyabi, miyabi somersaulted to the right and attempted to thrust his sword at musyamon's. Musyamon did a backflip and slashed his sword at miyabi's again. Miyabi jumped high into the air and onto the roof of his estate, Musyamon joined suit. Musyamon and Miyabi were flailing at each other with their katanas until Musyamon's blade slipped out of his hands and flew into a nearby willow tree.  
Musyamon kowtowed and said "Congratulations, Dark Miyabi, i am honoured to have you as my tamer!" Miyabi's pocket started to glow, he reached inside and found a keychain like device with musyamon's likeness and description on a little hologram. Not knowing what musyamon was talking about, miyabi sent a message to the net saviors HQ.

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

Meanwhile at Scilabs:  
Guilmon and Impmon were just through with being scanned by Yuuichiro and Meijin. Netto, Meiru and Enzan were in the lobby waiting. Meijin explained "Well, Guilmon and Impmon's data, it seems, are 75 similiar to that of any program or net navi...The 25 percent difference...I'm not sure what it really is.." Yuuichiro walked in and said "What i find mysterious is that the little keychain things you acquired contain 0.01 of your DNA...I may need to keep them to do more research a little longer!" Netto, Enzan, guilmon, Impmon and Meiru walked out the door to leave when they saw Dekao, Tohru, Chisao, Yaito, Shuukou and Higure waiting for them.  
"Hey, everyone! We were heading down to the Park and then to the arcade, wanna join us?" Yaito asked. Meiru said "Of course!"

"Uhhhmmm, what are those things?" Dekao asked pointing at Impmon and guilmon. The group made their way to the park, Guilmon and Impmon were playing on the slide and jungle gym while the net battlers were training when all of a sudden guilmon started snarling. "Oh? Guilmon? What is it, boy??" Netto asked, keeping a safe distance.

A rather large, styracosaur-like creature appeared from behind the bushes and roared. As the rest of the kids ran and hid, Netto called Meijin and said "Listen, Meijin! I don't know what's going on here, but we need a dimensional area, NOW!!"  
"San wa ir--Wait a minute! You got it right this time...Uh, anyway, the DA is coming as we speak!" Meijin replied.  
The styracosaur digimon shot several large fireballs at the trees, burning them up as a dimensional area appeared around the city park. Guilmon leapt atop the digimon's back and attempted to drive his claws into the back of it's neck.  
"Synchro-Chip IN! Cross-fusion!!" Netto, Meiru and Enzan yelled, crossfusing with their respective Net-Navis. Netto suddenly got an E-Mail from his dad.

"Son, i've got good news, by studying the devices you've got from the digimon, i've been able to transfer it's abilities to your PETS, i'm transmitting the data right now! Also, It appears digimon can use battlechips as well as navis!" Yuuichirou explained.

Netto, Meiru and Enzan looked at their PETS, an image of the same digimon they were fighting appeared on the screen as well as it's description:

"VERMILLIMON:  
DINOSAUR DIGIMON, DATA.  
VERMILLIMON IS AN ADULT-LEVEL FIRE DIGIMON NATIVE TO THE JUNGLES AND VOLCANIC REGIONS OF DIGIMON WORLD. ITS SIGNATURE MOVE IS VOLCANIC STRIKE."  
Netto said to Enzan and Meiru "Vermillimon's a fire digimon, are you guys thinkin' what I'M thinkin'?" Meiru and Enzan nodded and inserted Aqua-style battlechips. "BATTLE-CHIP:

Bubble Spread!  
Tidal Wave!  
Aqua sword!

SLOT IN!!"

Meiru shot the bubbles at Vermillimon's ribs, Enzan washed it off it's feet with the tidal wave, and Netto sliced it's horn off with the aqua sword. "Yatta!! Great work team" Netto cheered.  
Badly injured and near deletion, the Vermillimon got back on it's feet, and roared in anger. The net saviours and Netto's friends ran and hid for cover continuously as vermillimon rampaged in the dimensional area...In it's fury, it destroyed the town's beloved squirrel statue. R Rockman was running away from Vermillimon when he tripped!  
"NETTO-KUN!!" Meiru and Enzan screamed.  
"NETTOOOOOOOO!!" Everyone else panicked.  
Vermillimon looked down at the cowering boy and raised it's foot up above him. It was about to press down when...  
"PYRO SPHERE!!"  
Guilmon launched a fireball at the dinosaur, deleting it on contact. Before it's data could escape and turn into a digitama, guilmon absorbed it. The Net saviours seperated from their netnavis, and Higure and Shuukou helped netto stand, who was in complete shock from his near-death experience.

"We should tell Hikari Hakase about this..." Enzan murmured as the dimensional area came down.  
"What did Guilmon do?" Meiru thought to herself.

"Nettomon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Koroshi Yamiga

WARNING: In this chapter, i explain Yamiga koroshi's past, you may need a KLEENEX box. And rated T for some suggestiveness!

ON WITH THE STORY:

Netto was currently being looked at at the Scilabs hospital when Meiru and Enzan noticed Laika and Jasmine waiting to see Yuuichirou and Meijin. Renamon was standing next to Jasmine while Terriermon sat in laika's lap. "You found digimon, too?" Meiru asked. Laika nodded, petting terriermon. "He is kinda cute..." Laika muttered. As he pulled out his D-Arc, the D-arc and the PET both radiated a neon green, and in a blinding flash, the D-Arc and the PET were fused together. "What just happened?! Searchman, are you O.K?" Laika asked.

Curious, jasmine dug her hand into her pocket and thought "I wonder if MY D-Arc will do the same thing??" She pulled out the D-Arc and held it next to her PET, the same thing happened with her, except her PET and D-Arc glowed light blue. When the doctor walked out the door, meiru pleaded "Doctor...Is...Is Netto going to be O.K?" The doctor looked down at her and said sweetly "Netto's gonna be just fine...In fact, he can leave at any time, he only sprained his ankle." Sure enough, netto limped out the door on a crutch and said. "Who's up for Whack-a-Mole??" Netto and the gang went to Game Soul, had some fun, and went to Maha Ichiban for some dinner. When their orders came, laika grabbed an extra spoon and scooped a spoonful of his to feed to terriermon. "Have you ever had curry before? It's really good!" Laika cooed.  
Terriermon went out of the D-Arc and happily opened his mouth. Terriermon's face started to turn red.  
Guilmon sniffed netto's curry and said "Mmmmmm, it smells so good..."

Meanwhile at Miyuki's Antique shop:  
Miyuki was using her crystal ball in her private quarters for a few minutes, until she saw something in the crystal that made her cringe. "GASP!! Something terrible is about to happen...I must inform commander Beef of this immediately!!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE  
In an abandoned computer factory, Yamiga, carrying the stolen chip, unlocked the door to his secret lab and under a big photo of dr. Regal. Yamiga looked up at it and said "Oh, Regal-Sama...Everyone thought you were a monster. But i know better...I owe you my life."

Flashback:  
Yamiga Koroshi's father left him before he was born, and his mother, who was a drug-addict, sold her son to a factory when he was just 6. When Yamiga had just turned 7, he bumped into regal crossing the street on his way to work. Regal looked down at him and said "You have a hidden gift...A boy with potential like you doesn't belong in some sweatshop factory. Come with me, and i will give you the future that is rightfully yours!"  
And so, Regal took little Koroshi Yamiga under his wing, teaching him about robotics and networks, until yamiga finally earned his degree and got a job as a scientist for the government.  
END OF FLASHBACK.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

"So, what is that thing sitting next to you, netto?" Hinoken asked. Guilmon perked up and said "Me? I'm Guilmon! Nice to meet you, your curry's great!"  
Madoi was getting ready to take out the trash when Renamon leapt out of the PET and the fur on her body bristled. Jasmine looked at her and said "What's wrong, renamon??"  
Medii appeared as a hologram on Jasmine's shoulder and said "Renamon explained to me that digimon are attracted to each other, renamon is sensing another digimon nearby..."  
Suddenly, an ogre-like creature appeared and grabbed madoi by the waste.  
"Well, HE-LLO beautiful...Will ya marry me?" Ogremon smirked. Madoi yelled "NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS, UGLY!!" And tried to fight him off.  
"I like my women feisty!" the digimon remarked, fondling her cheeks and making his way down to her collarbone.  
Netto, Jasmine and Laika looked at their PET-Arcs and an image of the intruding digimon appeared with his description.

'OGREMON: An ADULT-LEVEL VIRUS DIGIMON. SIGNATURE MOVE: PUMMEL WHACK.'

"Ogremon, huh?" Meiru said.  
Dekao, being the clueless oaf that he is, added "Oh, wow! Hinoken looks pissed!"  
The ogremon replied "Fine then! We'll elope!!" He punched madoi out cold and carried her as he jumped onto a nearby rooftop.  
"Jasmine, permission to fight?" Renamon asked. Jasmine nodded and said "Yes. Get him!"  
Renamon pursued ogremon with his unconscious 'Bride' in tow. "Kouyouset--" Renamon was about to unleash her signature attack when ogremon held up madoi in front of him like a shield. When she stopped, ogremon dropped the woman and struck her with his club. Renamon landed hard on top of someone's cruiser.  
"RENAMON!!" Everyone screamed. Netto and Enzan ordered Guilmon and Impmon to help. Guilmon and Impmon didn't do much better.  
All four tamers got an E-Mail from Dr. Hikari. The E-Mail read  
"Listen, i have discovered a way to temporarily upgrade your digimon, it's called 'Evolution'. It is a natural thing, but it can be used at any time with a special card...I'm making you all the cards as we speak, but it may be a while..."

"But papa! Our digimon are getting their asses kicked, they need a boost NOW!!" Netto panicked. Hinoken, Elec Hakushaku, and Maha joined to kids to watch the battle.  
Ogremon laughed and said "Give up! You'll never beat me, and this pretty thing will be my new wife! Hahahah--ACK!!" A samurai sword drove itself through ogremon's chest, deleting him. Madoi's savior was none other than Musyamon. Musyamon absorbed ogremon's data, picked up madoi and dropped her safely on the ground in front of the door to Maha Ichiban. Hinoken picked her up bridal style and rested her on a booth when she started to come around. "Madoi, are you-Chizu-Alright??" Elec Hakushaku asked. "Well, my cheek's sore, but other than that i'm O.K!"

Musyamon walked to the side, as if letting somebody through, and Miyabi leapt on the concrete like a ninja and casually walked in. "Hikari Netto." Miyabi bowed.  
Netto, Enzan, Laika and Jasmine activated their PET-Arcs and they got the name of the digimon with Miyabi.  
"Musyamon?" they all asked.

'MUSYAMON: ADULT-LEVEL SAMURAI DIGIMON. TYPE: VIRUS'

Miyabi held up HIS PET-Arc and said "It's O.K, he's with me!" Netto smiled and said "Miyabi!? You're a tamer too?!" Netto's PET began to beep, signaling an incoming message. The tamers looked at the mail. It read: "Netto, Enzan, Laika, Miyabi, and Jasmine, the cards are ready. You can pick them up tomorrow.--Hikari-Hakase."

(AN: Isn't Dekao clueless, though?? LOL)


	6. Culumon

Chapter 5:

Yuuichirou and Meijin were running experiment after experiment on the cards they made, but to no avail.  
"Damn it!!" Meijin yelled. Aoki walked in and asked "Meijin-Kun...Did you get it wrong again??" Meijin looked at her face, calmed down instantly and said "It's like there's a missing component...But we just don't know where to look!"

As if to answer to his problems, a bright, white circle appeared in the floor, and out sprang a white, big-eared digimon with a strange symbol on his forehead. "Culu, culu,culu! The world is so wonderful, culu! Everyday is a happy day, CULU!!" It sang, twirling around like a ballerina. Aoki clasped her palms together and squealed "AWWWW!! It's SOO CUUUUUUUUTE!"  
The digimon jumped into Yuuichirou's arms and said "Konnichiwa! I'm Culumon! Nice to meet you!!" Yuuichiro set him on a little chair and said "Are you a digimon? And how did you get here?" Culumon said sweetly "Technically, i'm not a digimon, i'm energy necessary for digimon to evolve. And i was sent here by the four Digi-Soveriegns to find the new tamers!"  
"Digi...Sovereigns...?" Yuuichirou, Meijin and Aoki asked.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Miyumiyu invited Black Rose and Commander Beef to their secret meeting place and brought her crystal ball. She was silent for a few minutes, and said reluctantly "I saw something disturbing in my crystal ball..."  
Black Rose, being her best friend asked "Like what?" With concern in her voice. Miyumiyu looked up at the two of them and said "...Monsters! Monsters made from computer data, just like netnavis...The monsters cause chaos, and panic...And then...A terrible creature that never should've come into creation...A program capable of destroying the entire world!!" Miyumiyu, overwhelmed by thoughts of such predictions, fainted. Black Rose, helping her up off the floor, asked her superior "Commander Beef, what do we do? Miyumiyu's sixth sense only failed her ONCE!!"  
Commander Beef was standing looking out the window. He turned around and said. "Well, I'll send Sharkman to do a little investigating...For some reason, a feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me Miyumiyu may be wrong this time too!"

Suddenly, two digimon jumped in through an open window: One, a floating, fairy-jellyfish-like digimon with a heart on his tummy, and the other, a Flower-human-like digimon. Two D-arcs appeared in front of Commander Beef and Black rose. Commander Beef's read  
'MARINEANGEMON'

'ULTIMATE-LEVEL FISH DIGIMON.'  
Black Rose's read  
'PALMON'

'CHILD-LEVEL VEGETATION DIGIMON. SIGNATURE ATTACK: POISON IVY.'

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Enzan took Impmon home to his family business, ijuuincorp to stay for the night. While Enzan was in the shower, impmon was helping himself to what was in the kitchen pantry. Enzan walked into the living room in his pajamas to find impmon had disappeared. Panicked, he searched until he heard a loud belching noise coming from the kitchen. Enzan found impmon sitting on the kitchen floor, bloated and covered in banana peels, apple cores, chicken bones, wrappers, and bottle caps. Impmon licked the tip of his fingers, smiled at Enzan and said "Mmm, mmm!! Your grub's the BEST! I may have to stay with ya for a while if ya don't mind!". Impmon got up and waddled to the living room to watch T.V while Enzan, dumbfounded, called for a maid to clean up the mess he left.

10 minutes later, Impmon was watching a baseball game when he heard one of the maids scream. "Aw, man...And it's the final inning, too!" Impmon whined. Enzan and Impmon walked near the back door where the dumpster was to find the maid cowering in fear inside against the wall and a mollusc-like digimon eating garbage out of a can. Enzan scanned the digimon with his D-Arc.  
'NUMEMON: ADULT-LEVEL MOLLUSK DIGIMON. SPECIAL ATTACK; PARTY TIME. TYPE: VIRUS  
FOR AN ADULT LEVEL DIGIMON, ALL OF IT'S STATS ARE BARELY ABOVE 100. IT'S ATTACKS ARE EXTREMELY WEAK, AND THEY TEND TO HERD.'  
"Heh, numemon? Those things are weak and useless! Their data's not even worth absorbing!" Impmon bragged. He extended his index finger, and a tiny flame appeared hovering over it. As he flicked his finger, the flame flew at the numemon, deleting it on contact. It's data formed in an egg-shape and flew far away. The maid, catching her breath, looked at impmon and sighed in relief. Impmon turned to face Enzan and said "Too easy! I didn't even need to overdo it!"

Netto, guilmon, Jasmine, Renamon, Terriermon, Laika and Meiru came to netto's house after school that evening to find Haruka, Yuuichirou, and a cute looking digimon waiting for them. Yuuichirou, petting the digimon's head, explained. "This cute little fella is Culumon, he posesses the power of evolution. I have incorporated a portion of his DNA so you can tap into his evolving powers whenever your digimon are in a pinch!" Culumon hovered on top of Meiru's head with his ears stretched out giggling.  
"Oh! He's SO cuddly!!" Meiru commented. Yuuichirou added one other thing "I also learned something very peculiar...These 'Digimon' are about 200 years old!"  
"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone shouted.  
Guilmon suddenly explained "When us digimon exceed our life spans or are deleted in battle, our data reverts to it's simplest form, and we become babies and start our lives over again..."  
Terriermon added "All digimon come from eggs, or Digitama. As long as our data's not absorbed, we can live for just about...well...Ever!" Yuuichirou handed all of the tamers each of their blue cards and warned them to use them wisely.  
Netto and Meiru's PETS began to ring, signaling an incoming E-Mail. It was from Gabcom. Yaito appeared on the screen, waiting outside her corporation. "Netto...Meiru...And enzan, i'm having a bit of a problem with our company's security system. It appears i've been locked out of my own house. I've sent Glyde to investigate but i've lost communication with him, so i can't even TALK to him let alone send him a battlechip!" With that, the message ended.  
"I'll drive you." Haruka said to the children.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamega

Masa was currently at the fishermen's wharf hauling his catch to deliver to market. While he was at the market, he picked up some salmon when he heard a loud CRASH!! And people running for cover. He rode his bike (With Marineangemon in the basket) into the area where the people were running from to find a large, squid like digimon in the sea. It had been tearing down stands and destroying buildings and boats with it's many tentacles.  
Masa scanned the digimon with his D-Arc. The D-arc read:

'GESOMON: PERFECT-LEVEL MOLLUSK DIGIMON; VIRUS TYPE.  
SIGNATURE MOVE: SPURTING INK.'  
"Gesomon, huh?" Masa said. "Marineangemon!"  
Marineangemon fluttered up to the large squid digimon and blew a large, pink, heart-shaped bubble at gesomon. Gesomon screamed in agony and soon disintegrated. Instead of absorbing the data, marineangemon allowed it to turn into an egg and return to the digital world. As marineangemon fluttered back down into masa's bike, masa stared at the little fella in awe.

"Where'd you even come from anyway?" Masa asked.  
Marineangemon looked at him and said "I was sent by the Digimon sovereign Qinglongmon to find the new generation of tamers!"

"Qing...Long...Mon...? Blue...Dragon...Mon?"Masa thought to himself when he blurted out "L-Let's go home!".

(Author's note: In the japanese version of digimon, which i'm using as a basis, the evolution route goes 'Baby-Child-Child-Adult-Perfect-Ultimate. There are two levels of child, but i find it easier to call the 2nd level 'Adolescent'.)  
(Another author's note: The four digi-sovereigns are actually based on four chinese constellations, AND mystical guardians of china. Qing Long, or Blue Dragon, Zhu Qiaou, or red sparrow, Bai hu, White Tiger, and Xuan Wu, or Black Tortoise. Xuan Wu guarded the north, Qing Long ruled the east, Bai Hu claimed the west as his territory, and Zhu Qiaou reigned over the south.)


	7. Evolution part 1

Chapter 7:

Haruka drove Netto, Meiru, Enzan and Laika to Yaito's mansion. Yaito was on the other side of the gate surrounding the mansion's poolside cabana. Yaito said "Netto! Meiru! Enzan! I'm so worried about glyde! Please help him!!" Netto, Laika, Meiru and Enzan plugged-in their respective netnavis. The security system's computer had two roads, Rockman and Roll took the road on the left and Blues and Searchman took the one on the right when suddenly Guilmon, Renamon, Impmon and Terriermon appeared.  
"Let me help, rockmon!" Guilmon asked. Rockman looked at him and said "Ok, but my name is Rock MAN, not Rockmon!"  
The group explored the computer system and deleted every computer virus they came across. When they reached the control panel, there were several digimon that resembled purple blobs with single red eyes clustering on it. The tamers read their PET-Arcs.  
"KURAMON. CHILD-LEVEL DEMON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."  
Glyde could be seen fighting three animal-like digimon, and by the looks of it, he was losing.

"APEMON. ADULT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE.

DRIMOGEMON. ADULT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE.

MAMMOTHMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. DATA TYPE.

JUNGLEMOJYAMON. ADULT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"Listen, Rockman! Guilmon! Get Glyde to safety and then deal with these intruders!" Netto ordered. Roll helped Glyde stand up and explained "Leave it to me!" She walked glyde away and brought him to a safe place, then healed him before returning to help out with the fight.

Guilmon jumped on top of Drimogemon's head and launched a fireball. Terriermon stood in front of the JungleMojyamon and put his guard up. Junglemojyamon rushed at terriermon brandishing his bone club and roared. Terriermon jumped and began to spin. "Petit Twister!!" Terriermon turned into a little tornado and sent J-Mojyamon flying off his feet. The Apemon jumped into the air and tossed his boomerang bone at Renamon. Renamon stood there, and just as it was about to make contact with her, she disappeared and reappeared behind apemon, she then leapt on top of apemon's head and slashed his forehead, drawing data.  
Rockman and the other netnavis tried to take care of the Mammothmon. "Rockbuster!!" Rockman shouted, firing laser shots at the beast. Unfortunately, rockman only succeeded in aggravating it. Searchman used his camoflage ability to turn invisible for a short time."Scope Gun!" Searchman yelled, trying to find mammothmon's weak spot. He shot the digimon on it's ear in an attempt to distract it long enough for rockman to get away.  
"Listen, everyone! The Mammothmon's weak spot is on his underbelly! But i can't get a shot now...We have to somehow turn him over!" Searchman explained.

Suddenly, a link leading into the computer database opened, and a large horde of Gazimon and Gizamon swarmed in and started to attack.

"Battlechip!" The net saviors yelled.  
"Sword, Wide Sword, Long-Sword!  
Sword, Wide Swrd, Long Sword!  
Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, Elec Blade, Bamboo Sword!  
Cannon, H-Cannon, M-Cannon!  
Roll Arrow!

Slot IN!"

Rockman and Blues used their two dreamswords to cut through the mob of digimon. Roll impaled a small line of gazimon. Medii used her elemental blade to delete the Apemon, and Searchman activated his Zeta-cannon to take out the Drimogemon.  
Guilmon shot a fireball at the Mammothmon's forehead, the mammothmon whacked guilmon off his feet with his trunk. Guilmon slammed into the cyber wall. "Guilmon!!" Netto yelled. "Wait a minute...The Blue card!" Netto thought, pulling the card out of his battlechip holder.  
"Card Slash, evolution!"

"Guilmon Shinka!!" Guilmon yelled, the outer layer of him peeled off, revealing his wire frame. Guilmon was soon encased by an egg-shaped force-field, when the force-field disappeared, guilmon had grown to three times his size, and he had grown two horns, a mullet, and two blades on his wrists. His claws grew by an extra 2 feet.

"Growlmon!!"  
Netto, Jasmine, Laika and Enzan scanned the new digimon with their PET-Arcs.  
"GROWLMON: ADULT-LEVEL DRAGON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."  
"Wow! That's so... ...Cool!!" Netto exclaimed. Growlmon took a deep breath, and fire started building up in the back of his throat. "Atomic Blaster!!" Growlmon exclaimed. He exhaled, and a ball of fire flew right at JungleMojyamon, and when the fireball made contact, J-Mojyamon was deleted instantly. The Mammothmon charged angrily at growlmon, growlmon stood his ground, waiting for mammothmon to get close enough, and lifted him up with his stout, powerful hands.

"Searchman, NOW!!" Rockman shouted. Searchman nodded, aimed his rifle and shouted "Scope gun!!"  
The laser from the gun hit mammothmon right in his underbelly. Growlmon finished it off with a volcanic strike attack. Growlmon absorbed the data and the PET-Arc somehow incorporated the volcanic strike and tusk attack techniques into battlechips.

As the Net Saviours plugged out their Netnavis and the digimon returned to the real world, another digimon suddenly materialized, walked toward yaito and curtsied to her. "Yaito Ayanokouji, is it? Allow me to introduce myself, i am Guardromon! It is a pleasure to meet you!"  
"What are you talking abou--Nande??" Yaitou said when she noticed a brown D-Arc appear floating before her. When she picked it up, it assimilated with her PET. "Yaito's a tamer too?" Meiru said in amazement. "Just how many tamers ARE there?!" Enzan said sarcastically.

Digdigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Palmon was helping Saloma tend to the flowers in her florist's shop when Saloma walked out from her private quarters and said "Palmon, i got a call from commander Beef about an emergency at the Metroline, we have to go!"  
Palmon and Saloma rushed to meet up with commander beef and miyumiyu at the metroline. When they got there, they noticed a half-human-half-crow-like digimon. The digimon looked at Black rose and then at commander Beef, then said "You are the Digimon Tamers commander Beef and Black Rose, correct?" The digimon kowtowed and said "I am Karatenmon, i was sent by the Digi-Soveriegn Qinglongmonmon to find you and deliver something to you..."  
"Qinglongmon...Marineangemon, didn't you mention something about qinglongmon to me before?" Commander Beef asked his digimon partner. Marineangemon nodded.  
"Do you know anything about this, palmon?" Black Rose.

Palmon nodded "Actually, i was sent to find my tamer by one of the digimon sovereigns, Xuanwumon the tortoise! There are four, Qinglongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaoumon, and Xuanwumon-sama!"  
Miyumiyu suddenly interrupted "I see something in my crystal ball! There is a black wraith, centuries old and without a solid form. It suddenly appears in our world to destroy us all, but is dragged down into the depths of the undernet from whence it came by a black tortoise, a red phoenix, a white tiger, and a blue dragon!"  
"I always thought those beings were just from a fairy tale my mom used to tell me to get me to sleep...I never thought they might actually exist..." Miyumiyu murmured.  
Karatenmon handed commander Beef a disk and said. "In the real world, there are various links between the real world and the Digimon world, this disk contains a map that will show you where to find the portals in japan!" He looked at Black rose and tossed her a blue card. "THAT is for your digimon to evolve to adult and, should occasion demand, perfect level...To evolve to Ultimate, you must find the way to do that yourself!"  
"Links? I wonder if that's how all those digimon are getting here and causing all this trouble...?" Commander Beef thought.  
Karatenmon said "Now that my duty's done, i must bid thee farewell!" And flew away.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE  
Laika returned to sharo with Terriermon to talk to the general about terriermon. Laika, Terriermon, and the general met outside the rare metal mine in private.  
"Laika, i do not know what terriermon is, where he came from or what he's doing here...So until further notice, i do not approve of you keeping Terriermon as a pet!" The general declared. Laika, knowing better than to make his uncle let alone his superior officer angry, calmly rebutted "But let me explain, Terriermon is not a 'Pet', he is a computer program known as a digital monster that somehow entered our world and became real! He's not dangerous, though...He wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
Terriermon jumped onto Laika's shoulder and said "Moumountai, general-sama!" Laika giggled and said "What does Moumountai mean exactly?" Terriermon replied "It's cantonese for 'No worries, relax, take it easy!' Laika-sama!"  
The general looked at Terriermon and then at laika and declared "Still, it would be too dangerous not only for you, but all of Sharo to let a monster like that roam to do as it pleases! I want to have it examined, documented and quarantined!"

"WHAT!? You can't do that!! He's just a little guy! He's harmle--" Laika protested. The general glared daggers at his nephew and yelled "ENOUGH!"  
Suddenly, an alarm went off and a voice on the mines P.A system declared "INTRUDER DETECTED. INTRUDER DETECTED. ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!!"  
Laika, General, and a group of sharo troops rushed to the scene to apprehend the suspect. They were totally unprepared for what they found: A group of 3 or 4 floating gear-like digimon and 4 Robotic-stag-beetle-like digimon. One jumped into Laika's arms and begged "You've got to help me, please! I-I got lost in the mine, and when i found my way--" It was too afraid to say anything else.  
Loud booming and stomping noises came from the entrance, and a large, dinosaur-like creature walked out roaring.  
The gear like digimon clung to laika's vest screaming "There it is! It's HIM!!" Laika scanned the digimon hugging him with his PET-Arc.

"HAGURUMON. CHILD-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON, DATA TYPE."  
Laika then scanned the robot-beetle digimon and then the Dinosaur-like digimon

"KOKUWAMON. CHILD-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"TUSKMON, PERFECT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

Tuskmon roared, grabbed a bulldozer and threw it at the soldiers, as the group of people ran, the general tripped and twisted his ankle.

TBC.  
(Author's note. I was thinking of who should be Monodramon's tamer, but i'm having writer's block.)  
R&R


	8. Evolution part 2

Chapter 8. Evolution part 2.

Tuskmon took in a deep breath and was about to exhale a stream of fire at the general when Terriermon jumped in between the two.

"GENERAL!! TERRIERMON!!" Laika shouted. Thinking quickly, he desperately activated the blue card.  
"Terriermon, shinka!" Terriermon shouted, his out layer was stripped and was soon encased in an egg-shaped digital field. When he emerged, he had grown by 3 feet, was wearing blue jeans, war paint, and an ammo-magazine, and had gatling guns attached to both arms.

"Galgomon!!"

Galgomon shot the plume of fire with his guns, the bullets blew the fire away and buried themselves in tuskmon's face. Galgomon then jumped onto tuskmon's tusk and shot it clean off. As soldiers were carrying the wounded general to safety, laika stood in awe and scanned the new digimon.  
"GALGOMON. ADULT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. SPECIAL MOVE: GATLING ARM."

"Laika! What do you think you're doing!? Get away from there!!" A soldier yelled.

Tuskmon tried to swipe galgomon off with his arm, galgomon jumped in the air and his guns radiated a bright jade green.

"GATLING ARM!!" Galgomon screamed. Galgomon fired an onslaught of bullets and missiles at tuskmon. Tuskmon was deleted. Laika stood in complete awe. As Galgomon loaded the data, dropped in front of laika and devolved to terriermon, laika picked him up, gave him a hug and whispered "Thank you..."

20 minutes later, in the military bases' medical wing, the general looked at Laika and then at Terriermon and said "After Terriermon has saved my life, i could never lock him away in some cage, i should've listened to you from the start. Please forgive me!"  
"So i can keep him?" Laika asked.  
"Da." His uncle replied.  
Laika smiled and hugged his uncle. "Thank you, general! Thank you so much!!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE  
Jasmine was staying at a japanese motel for a few days until she could fly back to her grandfather, cardamom, in choina. Jasmine was sunbathing by the pool at the moment when renamon appeared by the poolside and looked curiously at it. Jasmine turned to look at renamon and giggled. "What's the matter? Have you ever been in a pool before?"  
As renamon stared at the water and then looked at jasmine, jasmine walked towards the poolside and said "Don't worry! It's just water!" Jasmine jumped in and said "See! It's perfectly fine!"  
Renamon nodded and jumped in too. Jasmine and Renamon had a good, long swim until Jasmine decided she was hungry. Jasmine walked into her room to change and get something out of the mini-fridge when she got a call from Netto. "Meiru, Dekao, Tohru and i are going to Higure-ya to netbattle, want to join in?" Jasmine left the hotel, got on her bike and said "Come on, Renamon! We're going to see our friends.

As Jasmine parked out back, she warned renamon "Now, renamon, listen...The owner of this shop has probably never seen a digimon before, so i kind of want you to lay low until i get back..." Renamon nodded and leapt atop the roof. Jasmine walked inside to see her friends waiting for her. Yaito and Glyde were taking on Dekao and Gutsman. Yaito said "Take a look at what i found out i can do with my digimon!" And pressed a button on her PET-Arc. Guardromon assimilated with Glyde. Glyde's chest was shaped like a vault, and he had guardromon's cannons on both arms.

In the Netbattle computer:

Gutsman swung his hammer horizontally at glyde. Glyde backflipped. Gutsman again swung his hammer, this time vertically. Glyde used his newly aquired rockets in the soles of his feet to fly up to safe height and clenched his fists.

"DESTRUCTION GRENADE!!" Glyde shouted. A whistling missile shot out of Glyde's newly-acquired forearm cannon and into Gutsman's Sensitive area.

"YEEOOOUCHH!! THAT REALLY HURTS-DE GUTSU!" Gutsman roared in pain, running around and covering himself. (A la episode 5) Gutsman was forced to plug out.

Meiru was chatting with Roll suddenly asked with determination  
"Meiru-chan, i want to fight Medii...!!"

"Are you sure, Roll-Chan?" Meiru asked "I thought you were friends!"

Roll was feeling a little too embarassed to explain at the moment. Roll felt like Medii was secretly trying to take everything away from her, rockman, her friends, her skills. She wanted to be able to at least beat medii ONCE to validate herself.  
"Please, Meiru-chan?"  
Meiru giggled and nodded. "Oi, Jasmine-Kun! Would you like to Netbattle?"  
"Why not? It'd be fun! Plug-In! Medii exe. TRANSMISSION!" Jasmine responded, plugging in her netnavi.  
"Plug-In! Roll exe. TRANSMISSION!" Meiru plugged in Roll.

"Battle-Chip! Bamboo sword. Slot-IN!!" Jasmine declared, inserting a battlechip. Medii rushed towards the pink netnavi brandishing her weapon. Roll jumped over her and tried to whip her with a heart flash. Medii crouched to avoid it.  
"Battle-Chip! Bubbler! Slot-IN!" Meiru-chan declared, inserting a chip of her own. Roll summoned a bubbler virus, the virus shot a stream of bubbles at medii. Medii was hit directly and knocked into a wall. Roll's arm then turned into a crossbow.

"Roll Arrow!!" Roll cried, ready to settle things once and for all. Medii jumped out of the way, but the arrow struck her in the shin. Medii retaliated by healing herself. Frustrated, Roll charged at Medii with a clenched fist. Medii kicked roll in the abdomen, roll was so badly injured she was forced to plug-out.

Angry and ashamed, roll fell to her knees and covered her face in shame. Meiru looked at her and smiled.  
"Don't be sad, Roll-chan. You did your best...And you really are a strong fighter!" Meiru said in a soothing tone.

Renamon peeked her head through a window and suddenly blurted "Jasmine, i sense a digimon. It's west of here!" Renamon leapt off to fight the monster. "Alright, gang! Let's do it!" Netto declared. Netto, Guilmon, Meiru and the rest of the group followed suit.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Miyabi and Musyamon were at the park, alone, practicing with bamboo training swords when Musyamon beat Miyabi. Miyabi said "Want to hit the bar? Oh, and if anyone asks, you're my brother who's also an actor working for the cultural center!" Musyamon nodded and walked down the streets on the southern edge of the city until they reached a traditional-looking tavern. Miyabi stood at the door and asked "Where are you from, anyway? Do you mind talking about it?"  
Musyamon looked at his tamer and said. "I come from a region of the digital world that knows only conflicts between enemies...I wanted to escape from the violence and find a partner to help me restore order to my home, so i came here."  
Miyabi looked at him and replied  
"I kind of understand. My father was a Taishou. He trained me in all forms of combat. Kung Fu, Karate, Kendo and sword fighting. Mom was a doctor, so she was constantly busy taking care of patients. I hated learning how to fight...Father wasn't the most understanding parent either, he beat me if i made a mistake or was too tired to keep training...But look where it got now!" Miyabi said, faking a laugh.

"Miyabi-sama..." Shadowman said in an apologetic tone. Shadowman was a gift from his father for finishing military school...So shadowman, as close friends as they were, felt partly to blame for his suffering.

Miyabi was about to escort Musyamon in when they heard a loud crashing noise. A Mantis-like digimon leapt atop the bar roof and sliced the roof to pieces with it's scythe-like claws, customers and bartenders were fleeing in horror. Miyabi was getting ready to scan the digimon when he noticed a slot that was the right size for a battlechip. Miyabi then scanned the digimon.

"SNIMON. ADULT-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS-TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: IRON CLAWS"  
Miyabi warned Musyamon "Musyamon, be wary of his claws!"

Musyamon nodded and dashed underneath the mantis digimon, and drew his sword. He leapt from behind it, kicked it hard in it's back, and drove his sword through one of his wings. The snimon shook him off and kicked him. As Musyamon lay on the ground, the Snimon's claws turned platinum white.

"Musyamon! NO!" Miyabi cried. "Wait a minute...Battle-chip! Iron-Body! Slot-IN!!" Miyabi inserted the chip in the D-Arc and Musyamon turned into iron.  
Snimon's claw couldn't even leave a mark on musyamon.  
Musyamon repeatedly tried to cut Musyamon to pieces but to no avail. Miyabi placed in a silver body chip and snuck up on the digimon.  
Miyabi jumped off of a traffic light pole, unsheathed a Kotetsu and drove it into Snimon's head. Miyabi was able to distract snimon long enough to get away when snimon shook him off and drove the very tip of his claw into miyabi's chest.

"GUUWAAAAgggghhhhhh...!!" Miyabi groaned.

"Miyabi-Sama!" Musyamon cried. He dashed and caught his fallen master and brought him to safety.

"Miyabi-San!!" A familiar voice screamed. Musyamon turned in the direction the voice was coming from to see Netto, Guilmon, Meiru, Jasmine and Renamon.  
"Miyabi-San?" Meiru asked, scared for his safety. Netto turned to meiru and said "Meiru! Call for help!"  
"Hai!" Meiru ran inside a nearby building to call for an ambulance. Blood stained Miyabi's tunic. He was sweating profoundly and gasping for air. "Ne...tto...Kun...Digi... ...Mon...Battle... ...Chips..." Miyabi moaned, too weak to stay awake.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon launched a fireball at the snimon, burning one of it's wings off. The snimon kicked it into a street sign. "Battle Chip? Digimon?" Netto thought.

Guardromon said to Yaito "Yaito-sama, it would be wise to stay behind me!" And put his fists foreward.  
"DESTRUCTION GRENADE!!" Guardromon fired whistling missiles. The good news was a blade was ruined, the bad news was the snimon became infuriated.

The Snimon was about to use his Iron blade attack on Jasmine. Jasmine screamed and covered her eyes when she heard the sound of an object penetrating flesh, but she was clearly alive and unscathed. She opened her eyes to see Renamon in between the two of them. Renamon fell to the ground in front of her Tamer.

"RENAMON?!" Jasmine panicked. "Why did you do that?! You could've been killed!!"

Renamon looked at her and said "Because...We're Partners...And because... ...We're Friends..."  
Jasmine cried into her hand when she remembered she had her blue card. She Slashed the card, activating Culumon's powers.

"Renamon, Shinka!!" Renamon yelled. She was encased in a blue egg-like barrier. When the barrier disappeared, renamon was standing on four legs, had a white mane, a red-and-white collar, a yin-yang on her forehead and shoulders, and Nine flaming tails.

"KYUUBIMON!"  
Jasmine, Netto and Enzan scanned the new digimon with their PET-Arcs.

"KYUUBIMON. ADULT-LEVEL MYTHICAL BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: ONIBIDAMA."

Nine fiery orbs appeared on the tips of each tail. Kyuubimon shouted "Onibidama!!" And the flaming orbs flew at Snimon. Snimon was deleted on contact, kyuubimon loaded his data.  
By this time, the paramedics came and loaded the bleeding miyabi onto the ambulance.

Higure apparently followed them to the spot (It was only a few blocks away from Higure-Ya.)  
"Hey, Netto...What the hell happened here de-masu?!" Higure asked, catching his breath.

Netto walked up to Higure-San and asked "Oh, i almost forgot. Higure-san...Do you know how to upload battle-chip data and turn it into a chip?"  
Higure said "Well, that depends, what kind of data is it?"  
Netto handed over his PET-Arc for Higure to inspect. "I could probably do that overnight...I hope you can wait until tomorrow until you get rockman back! De-Masu!"

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

A large, slug-like digimon was swallowing empty trains. Commander Beef and Black Rose scanned the intruding digimon as people waiting for their trains tried to escape the chaos:

"RAREMON. ADULT-LEVEL MOLLUSK DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Uuughhh...It's disgusting!!" Black Rose exclaimed.

Marineangemon flew up to it and encased it in a heart-shaped bubble, immobilizing it. Commander Beef looked at Black Rose and said "Black Rose, i think now would be a good time to try out your 'Blue Card' Whatever-it-is!"  
The flower-lover nodded and slashed the card.

"Palmon, shinka!!" Palmon shouted as she was covered in a moss-green egg-like barrier. When it finally came down, there was a digimon that resembled a walking cactus with boxing gloves standing where palmon should've been.

"TOGEMON!!"

Black rose and Commander Beef scanned the digimon with their PET-Arcs.  
"TOGEMON. ADULT-LEVEL VEGETATION DIGIMON. VIRUS-TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: CHIKU CHIKU BANG BANG."

Togemon spun around at warp-speed, and all of togemon's needles flew at the trapped raremon.  
"Chiku chiku BANG BANG!!" Togemon screamed. The needles stabbed raremon in many places and some even impaled it. Raremon was deleted, and togemon loaded the data before devolving to palmon. Palmon turned around to face her tamer and asked "How did i do?"

Black Rose bent down to Palmon's level and said "That...Was...AMAZING!! I didn't know you could do that!!"  
Miyumiyu continued to gaze into her crystal ball until she saw an image of a large rabbit-like digimon looking right at her.  
"Shall we leave?" Miyumiyu suggested, a lot currently on her mind.

Author's note: Miyabi fangirls...I'm sorry for hurting him, but I PROMISE Miyabi-san will live! (I have a big role for him anyway...)  
Also, Higure's partner digimon will be introduced, although now i'm starting to regret giving Guardromon to Yaito instead of Higure!!  
More author's notes: 'Hai' in japanese means 'Yes', 'Da' is russian for 'Yes' and 'Onibidama' means 'Demon Spirit Fireball.'


	9. Relaxation

Chapter 9:

Netto, Meiru, Yuuichiro and Enzan walked into the hospital lobby and talked to a nurse.  
"Excuse me maam. Where is Dark-Miyabi-san staying?" Enzan asked.  
"Hold on, sweetie! I'll check..." She replied, reading all the names in her record notebook.

The nurse escorted them to miyabi's room; room 302. Miyabi had been in surgery to fix 20 torn muscles and a punctured lung. He was currently hooked up to an I.V machine filled with blood and 39 stitches covered his chest. Musyamon was standing over him with his hand over the handle of his unsheathed blade in a protective fashion. Shadowman stood from he monitor of his PET-Arc and watched over him as well.

"Netto-kun. Guilmon..." Musyamon acknowledged, too set on guarding his tamer to even look at them.

As the four of them sat down next to his bed, Meiru commented "He looks awful..."  
"Where are the others?" Musyamon asked.  
"Dekao had to work, so he went back to Maha Ichiban, and the Digimon had to wait outside the hospital. As for Higure, he had to get back to his shop..." Enzan explained.

There were no get well trinkets anywhere...No balloons, no fruit baskets, no bouquets, not even any cards...That somewhat angered Netto. "Does anyone care enough about him...?" He thought.  
Netto got up and placed a 'Kunai' Chip in his hand as a gesture of good luck.

An hour of visiting and praying, Yuuichirou escorted the children out of the room when they noticed Yuriko walking in their direction with her head down, holding a wicker basket full of red carnations, oriental lilies and baby's breath. Their was a tag on the basket that read 'Saloma-Sa'.  
"Yuriko-san...Is..Is that for??" Netto murmured.  
Yuriko began to stutter, and her face almost became as red as the flowers she was carrying. "Wha...Uhh..Um...I..I don't..." She panicked.  
Meiru looked up at her and said "If it helps, he's too upset to laugh at you!" Meiru made room for her to walk in. Musyamon unsheathed his sword and pointed it at yuriko to protect miyabi from further harm. Yuuichirou explained

"It's alright, Musyamon! This is Yuriko Oozono, she is Miyabi's friend!"

Musyamon stepped back, unsheathed his sword and leaned against the wall.  
"Thank you..." she murmured. She placed the flower basket on the little table by Miyabi's bedside, and prayed for his recovery.

Meiru walked home with Netto, Guilmon suddenly blurted "Nettomon? What's for supper? I'm hungry..." Netto looked down at him and said "Let's find out." Before netto opened the door, he turned to meiru and said "Good night, Meiru-chan! See you tomorrow!"  
"Mama! We're home!!" Netto yelled. Haruka looked at Netto and then at Guilmon from the kitchen and said "And what does guilmon want for dinner?"

"Bread!!" Guilmon said excitedly.  
Haruka giggled and said "Okay, i'll fix up some homemade bread just for you, guilmon-chan! And Netto-kun, how about Sukiyaki tonight"  
Netto just nodded "Sounds good, mom!"  
The family (Including Rush and Guilmon) ate at the table when Yuuichirou suddenly asked "Mama, can i speak with you in private upstairs?"  
Haruka nodded and followed her husband up the steps.

"Mama...This isn't easy to say, but...I've researched the map netto gave us, and i've found an open link to the digital world and invented a machine to transport them to and from the digital world safely...But...I need permission from Netto and the other tamers first..."

Haruka absorbed everything Yuuichirou told her, at first she was reluctant to put her baby boy in any danger, but then she realized netto was no baby! Netto had saved the world and made it home in time for dinner many a time...She swallowed hard and said

"I trust you, i trust these digimon and i trust netto...They can go to the digital world if they must...Thank you for telling me!" Haruka answered. "When will you tell Netto?"

"First thing after school..."

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi  
Commander Beef was doing some research when he discovered a new form of style change. He plugged in Sharkman and Marineangemon to test it out.  
Marineangemon flew into Sharkman, and they assimilated.  
Sharkman became pink, was wearing a golden collar, and had a heart above his emblem.

Sharkman put his fingers together to form a heart-shaped silhoutte. A large concentration of energy in the form of a bright pink heart flew at a group of computer viruses in the net battle simulation machine, deleting all of them on contact.

Saloma followed suit, and Togemon merged with Woodman. Woodman looked pretty much the same, except he was now wearing boxing gloves and was covered in needles.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE  
Higure was sorting chips when numberman blurted "Higure-san, i sense a link in my PET opening!" Suddenly, a digimon that resembled a cannonball with limbs and battle armor appeared right next to the PET, and a D-Arc assimilated itself with higure's PET.

"AAAHHH! WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! De-masu?!" Higure shouted.  
The digimon held up higure's PET-Arc and said "Just look! My name is right here!!"

Higure picked it up and read it like it asked:

"METALMAMEMON: PERFECT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON: VACCINE TYPE"  
"Yo, higure! I was sent here by the digi-sovereign Baihumon...I'm supposed to deliver a special gift to the chosen ones when the time comes when it's needed!" Metalmamemon explained, reclining on his counter.  
Shuukou walked in suddenly and noticed the digimon lounging in the store. Shuukou was so startled she dropped her broom.

"Oh... ...How...Cute..." She mumbled.  
Metalmamemon glared at her and replied "Hey, toots!! Don't call me 'Cute'!"

"Gift?? What are you talking about Metal...Uh, Can i call you 'Mame'? It's easier to say!" Numberman asked.  
"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes..." Metalmamemon was about to explain when he added "Yes, call me whatever the hell you want!"  
Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Yaito was painting a portrait when she could hear guardromon moaning from the garden. Yaito peeked out the window to see what was going on to see her family's gardener whacking guardromon on the head with a rake.  
"What are you doing to guardromon?!" Yaito snapped.  
"KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO HIM!!" The thin gardener exploded. "HE STEPPED IN ONE OF MY PRIZED ROSEBUSHES!!"

Yaito looked at him and ordered "Stop that or you're fired!!"

Knowing better than to get on Yaito's bad side, the gardener dropped the rake and slowly backed away while bowing in apology before running for it! ;)  
Yaito looked at her partner digimon and said "It's okay. He won't give you any more trouble!"  
Yaito poured herself and Guardromon a glass of strawberry milk and said "Come inside! Have a strawberry milk with me!"  
Guardromon hovered into yaito's room and sat with her.

Meanwhile in the digital world...

In an underground temple below the digital world's surface, four gigantic digimon had gathered for a meeting...  
"Qinglongmon, you summoned us here to discuss something urgent...So what is the problem!?" A Phoenix-like digimon demanded.

A large, blue dragon-like digimon answered "My fellow Digimon Sovereigns, heed closely what i am about to tell you...I had a vision just a few days ago...The D-Reaper shall return!!"

The three other digimon gasped and murmured in shock. Qinglongmon took one of the crystal balls that made up one of his bracelets and added "But i have some good news as well. The digimon heroes have found new human tamers, and they have much potential!"  
A tiny lightning bolt struck the ball and images of Netto and Guilmon, Terriermon and Laika, jasmine and renamon, guardromon and yaito, commander beef and marineangemon, Miyabi and Musyamon, Enzan and Impmon, and Saloma and palmon appeared one-by-one on the crystal orb.

"Oh, Xuanwumon, baihumon, have you sent your messengers?" Qinglongmon asked.  
Baihumon and Xuanwumon nodded. "When do we invite the digimon and the tamers to our world?"  
Xuanwumon answered "Five days, i think, would be reasonable! It would give the tamers time to rest up and hone their skills as tamers--"

Zhuqiaoumon interrupted. "Listen, it's not that i still hate humans, but as good as they may be, i'm not so confident they will be as good as the previous generation of tamers...I propose before we give them the gift of Matrix evolution, we test their abilities!"

Qinglongmon replied "Excellent idea! And Baihumon? Xuanwumon?"

Xuanwumon and Baihumon added "Sou!"

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

It was 7:00pm, miyabi had half-awoken. Musyamon put his sheathed katana down and smiled.  
"Miyabi-sama...You're awake!!"  
Miyabi, with what little strength he had, turned his head to the left to see the flowers Yuriko left him.  
"She left you a note, too!" Musyamon added, picking up the note to read aloud to him.

"Miyabi-san, i'm so sorry about what happened to you, i also feel bad about your family ties. If it helps, i didn't have that good a relationship with mine, either...I left you this bouquet along with my heartfelt prayers to help you feel better. When i spread word you were in the hospital, Tesla insisted on paying for your care, and Nenji has promised you a special fireworks display!

Please get well soon.

Yuriko." Musyamon stopped reading and put the note down.

Miyabi tried to get up, and saw a specially carved miniature totem pole with a tag that read 'Dingo', a stuffed panda from jasmine, a basket of delicate creamland pastries and a bottle of wine that read 'Princess pride', a heart-shaped pillow with a tag that read 'Meiru' and a toy helicopter with a 'Charlie' tag.  
Overwhelmed by such kindness, miyabi shed a single tear before the anesthetics got to him again.

monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Rockman was playing catch with guilmon for about an hour by now. Rockman was getting exhausted, but guilmon showed no signs of slowing down.  
Luckily for rockman, a link in Netto's computer opened, and roll walked in with rush to visit.  
Guilmon ran up to roll to greet her "Roll-chan!" He cheered.

"Saved by the bell..." Rockman thought, sitting down to rest.  
Roll knelt to guilmon's level and scrathced his head behind the ear. "Hello, guilmon-chan! How are we feeling tonight?"  
Guilmon happily wagged his tail like a doggie and nuzzled roll's cheek. "I like roll-chan..." He sighed.

Roll looked at rockman and said "Hello, rockman!"

Rockman replied "Roll-chan! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here anyway?"  
Roll walked up to him and said "Nothing...Just wanted to pay you a little visit."

Suddenly, netto got an e-mail from dekao. It read:

"Oi, netto! Gutsman and i want to find out how to learn techniques from digimon! Gutsman challenges guilmon to a netbattle after school tomorrow!  
DEKAO"

Guilmon said naively "He wants to fight me?"

"It's his funeral!" Rockman and roll thought out loud, sweatdropping.  
Netto slapped his hand to his forehead and moaned "Ohhh, Dekao and gutsman NEVER learn!!"

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi  
Enzan was in his bed trying to sleep, he could not at the moment, because of a bright light and loud noises coming from impmon's room at the end of the hall. Enzan groggily walked into the room to see Impmon playing the demo of their latest game.  
"Impmon, that demo is top-secret information...Keep the volume down!! Besides, it's 9:30pm!!" Enzan yawned.

Impmon grudgingly turned off the platform and the T.V and whined "Alright, alright, you rich people sure are bossy!"  
Enzan was about to return to his bed when he heard loud, stomping noises. Enzan looked out the window to see a large, mustached seal-like digimon with a big drill for a nose approaching and stomping every car and building in it's path.  
Enzan currently wished he had his PET-Arc with him.  
Impmon leapt towards the digimon and deleted it with a sword battlechip. Impmon chose not to load the data and leaned against the wall to sleep. As enzan made his way back to his bed, impmon heard him mumbling to himself about being lucky to get even an hour of sleep.

TBC..

Author's notes: Sukiyaki is a japanese dish consisting of beef, udon, bok choy and shiitake mushrooms.  
'Sou' is also japanese for 'Yes'


	10. digimon world

Chapter 10:

In school that day, Mariko-sensei was teaching algebra. Meiru got an A as usual, and netto got a B-, Dekao, however, got a big, fat (Forgive the obvious pun), F.  
Netto and Meiru walked to the park together to use the net battle simulator. While they were waiting, meiru sat by the fountain.  
"Look, netto! They fixed the squirrel statue!" Meiru said, pointing at the recently repaired monument. Netto sat by the machine and only turned his head to look at the squirrel.

"Oooooooooiiiiiiii!!" A familiar voice shouted. Netto and meiru looked up to see dekao coming to the park on his scooter.

Dekao plugged gutsman into the simulator and said "Netto, you accepted my challenge, keep up your end!"  
"Are you ready, gutsman!?" Dekao cheered.

Gutsman beat his chest like a gorilla and gave his battle-cry.

Netto plugged guilmon into the simulator, guilmon only looked at gutsman in curiousity.  
Gutsman clenched his fists and shouted. "Yeaaaahhhh!! I will learn your technique and become invisible! De-Gutsu!!"

Rockman, from the sidelines, said "Keep telling yourself that, gutsman."  
Gutsman charged at guilmon with a fist clenched, the fist expanded to twice it's size.

"GUTSPUNCH!!" Gutsman tried to punch guilmon. Guilmon dodged and launched a pyro sphere at gutsman's fist.  
"Battle chip! Salamander, slot-IN!!" Netto declared, using a chip and pressing a button on the D-Arc attached to the PET.

Guilmon became engulfed in flames that took the form of a dragon-like creature. Gutsman ran like hell from the newly-formed dragon yelling "Igiveupigiveupigiveupigiveupigiveupigiveup!!" And jumped into the link back to his PET.  
Guilmon undid the transformation and laughed.

A mysterious voice shouted "Oi!!" Netto, Meiru, and Dekao turned to the source of the voice to see Yaito, shuukou and tohru.  
Yaito declared "We came because we thought it was so long since we took our navis to Net city just to have fun and relax! So i proposed we all get together to take our navis to netcity!"

"You're right, yaito! We should let our navis have a little fun!" Meiru said. "What do you think, netto?"

Netto nodded and added "Great idea!"

The group plugged in their netnavis and their netnavis, along with guilmon went to internet city. Rockman, roll, gutsman, iceman, glyde, aquaman and guilmon agreed to meet up by the jungle gym at the park and went for some fun.

Roll was trying on some new cyber styles at a boutique to find something she liked. But she only ended up buying a light blue kimono with lotus blossoms on it and a single red, heart-shaped pendant necklace.  
Iceman and aquaman visited the water park and then got some ice cream.  
Glyde went to the cyber mall to pick up some things on yaitou's list, while gutsman and rockman visited the arena.

Rockman beat whaleman while gutsman defeated a standard navi while guilmon just watched curiously. Everywehre the group went, net navis were stopping and staring at guilmon like he was a virus. Gutsman looked at rockman and said "I'm going to maha ichiban to do a little work. Wanna come to eat? De-Gutsu."  
Rockman said "Thanks, but i think i'll stop by Numberman-ya! I heard he's having a sale!"

Gutsman said "Well, see ya at the park, de-gutsu!" Before walking down to maha ichiban.  
When gutsman was out of site, rockman saw roll in her kimono and pendant and gasped.

"Well, how do i look?" Roll asked winking.

Rockman blushed and blurted "Wow! You look great, roll-chan!"  
Guilmon raised his tail in excitement and declared "Roll-chan is kawaii!"

Roll gently grabbed rockman's wrist and suggested "Before we see numberman, do you feel like a smoothie? My treat!"

Rockman nodded. Roll and rockman went to the smoothie shop to relax. Roll had ordered watermelon, while rockman ordered triple-berry. As the 2 sat at their table, roll said "Good time we're having, huh?"  
Rockman replied "H-Hai." He was overwhelmed by how cute she looked.  
Roll giggled.  
Guilmon noticed rockman's face turning red and said "Rockman, are you O.K?"

A waitress netnavi brought the couple their drinks. Rockman and roll picked up their respective smoothies and sipped on them, staring at each other.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Yamiga picked up the disk he stole and put it in a slot in a machine.  
"I wonder what's in here that's so dangerous it needs to be kept in a safe?" Yamiga said. "This analyzer will tell me EVERYTHING i need to know..."  
He pressed a button, turning the machine on. The monitor showed a scene similiar to Pac-Man.  
As Yamiga read the data on the monitor, he gasped in amazement.

"Amazing...Dr. Regal-sama, justice will soon be done!" He said to himself smirking.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Rockman and roll were done with their smoothies, they paid and went to Higure-ya's website to check their wares. "Guilmon, i don't know if numberman's seen a digimon before, so why don't you hide in that alley there until i say you can come out?"

Guilmon nodded obediently and walked to the alleyway to hide.

Rockman lead roll into the shop where they found a Beebee-like digimon slouching on numberman's desk.  
"Numberman...Where did this digimon come from?" Roll asked smiling.

"Oh, he's been here since last evening...He calls Higure-sama his 'Tamer', although i don't understand what he's talking about..." Numberman explained.

Rockman called "Ooii! Guilmon, come on in! It's okay!" Guilmon yelled "Ok, rockman!" And skipped in the shop.

Metalmamemon looked at roll and whistled. "Hey, toots! I'm metalmamemon! Pleased to make your aquaintanceship!" Roll backhanded him and said "I'm not your type..."

As rockman looked at the bargain table, numberman panicked when he saw guilmon. Roll stroked guilmon and explained "Don't be afraid, numberman. Guilmon here wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Maybe a flymon, but never a fly!" Guilmon said, adding his own two cents.

Rockman ended up purchasing 3 goldfist chips and 4 Rec +30 chips when they left. As they left, guilmon snarled and slowly approached the border of netcity.

"Huh? Guilmon, is there a digimon?" Rockman asked, a little startled.  
Guilmon ran after whatever it is he was sensing. Rockman and Roll tried to catch up. The three ran so far they found themselves in an unfamiliar region in the internet. There were bushes, pine and maple trees everywhere.

"Funny, are we in the Botanical garden's website??" Roll asked. Guilmon launched a pyro sphere at a sugar maple tree, and a frog-looking creature with a horn wrapped around it's neck feel out and landed on his head.

"Oww! What's the big idea?? You think this is fun or something?" The digimon whined. He then noticed Rockman and roll and said "And just WHO might you be? You don't look like no digimon i've ever seen!"

Rockman and roll just looked at it sweatdropping when rockman said "We're not digimon, we're netnavis!"

Roll added "Don't worry, guilmon's not aggressive...He's just on his guard!" She walked towards the snarling digimon and rubbed his chin. Guilmon sat down and sighed.

"Netnavis, huh? I'm Gekomon. And i've heard stories about those creatures in the digital world, not very many digimon have been in the civilized part of the net occupied by netnavis!" Gekomon explained.  
Rockman and roll just looked at gekomon.

"So is this the Digimon world? It's... ...Lovely!" Roll said.  
"I might have to come here to train sometime..." Rockman thought to himself.

"Guilmon! We're going back to internet city, come with us!" Rockman said.

Guilmon soon snapped out of it and followed rockman and roll back. Gekomon watched guilmon cautiously while walking back to his home to make sure guilmon wouldn't sneak up and attack him.

Rockman, guilmon, and roll went back to the park and waited at the jungle gym. glyde, iceman, spoutman came back. Glyde was carrying two large plastic bags full of gift-wrapped boxes.  
"Hey, roll! You look beautiful!" Aquaman greeted.

Roll blushed and said "Why thank you, aquaman!"  
Glyde said "Hey, where is Gutsman?"

Rockman explained "Gutsman went to work for maha ichiban again..." He then asked "Have fun?"  
Glyde said "At least i got some exercise..."  
Iceman replied "Aquaman and me had a ball! How about you?"

Rockman answered. "Same here!" Roll nodded in agreement.

The netnavis went home to their respective homepages. Netto smiled and said "Did you have a good time with roll-chan?"  
Rockman blushed and yelled "N-Netto-kun!!"

TBC

Author's note: If this chapter was short, i'm sorry, but i've had a horrible week...I just don't have the motivation to continue, so i'm posting as is.


	11. messengers

Chapter 11: Training.

Guilmon and renamon trained at the park while their tamers were at school. Renamon was about to lose when she heard a nearby link open. She turned to see none other than Impmon.  
"Hiya, cutie-pie!" Impmon said waving hi. Renamon stared daggers at him and hissed  
"Not in public!!"  
2 minutes of backhanding later...

Impmon was sitting on the ground, his face was covered in hand-should i say paw-prints. Impmon groaned.

"YEEEESH!...I only came to tell ya's somethin' important, but if this is how you're gonna greet me, i guess i'll take my business elsewhere!!"

"Something important?" Renamon said.  
"Nani?" Guilmon asked.  
"Well, Hikari-Hakase and Meijin have contacted Enzan-sama, Yaitou-chan and Netto-kun telling him to come to scilabs immediatley and says YOU need to come too!!" Impmon explained.  
He then opened a link back to scilabs and said "Come on already! It's gotta close eventually!"

Renamon opened and jumped intoa link leading to choina's network, guilmon ran into the scilab link, and impmon followed guilmon.

When they reached the scilabs's homepage, they appeared to find their respective tamers, guardromon, and Yuuichirou and Meijin.  
"What's going on, netto?" Guilmon asked.

"Papa says there have been power failures all over town. If i got excused from school for this, i can't complain!" Netto answered grinning.  
Meijin was about to say something when the hologram of a phoenix appeared outside the lobby. The group rushed outside to investigate.

The phoenix hologram looked down at the group and asked "You wouldn't happen to be Hikari Netto, Yaitou ayanokouji, and Enzan Ijuuin?" He bowed and said "Do not fear, this is only a hologram. My name is Zhuqiaoumon, digimon-sovereign of the south. I have come to deliver a message: In three days, the digimon sovereigns will open the portals betweenthe real worldand the digital world in japan...When you've entered our world, you will face our tests. Pass, and the ability of matrix evolution is yours!"

"Matrix... ...Evolution?" Yuuichiro said.

"With Matrix evolution, we can evolve to ultimate, our most powerful forms!" Guilmon explained.

A white beam appeared atop a cliff outside Densan city. The hologram said "Go to the cliffs east of here to find your first test..." and disappeared.

Yaitou exclaimed "I'll handle this!" And blew on a whistle. A gabcom company jet flew overhead and landed next to them.  
"Inside everyone! I can fly us to the cliffs that dragon mentioned!" Yai declared.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Searchman was doing target practice in the training computer when Laika plugged in Terriermon and asked  
"You don't mind having a sparring partner, do you?"

Searchman replied "Go ahead, but, can he shoot?"

Laika scanned the blue card, causing Terriermon to evolve to Galgomon.  
"Now i can!" Galgomon stated.  
Laika rest the timer so Galgomon could train with searchman. Searchman got 100 as usual, Galgomon got 97. Galgomon had impressed many cadet navis.

"Wow! Where'd you get that navi from? I'd love to have him as my training partner!" One declared.  
Searchman put his good hand around galgomon's shoulder and answered "Sorry, but this fella is a digimon, not a netnavi, and he's not for sale!"

Suddenly Laika, Galgomon and Searchman heard a barking noise. Laika turned towards the door to see Morozov running at him wagging his tail. Morozov jumped into laika's arms and licked his best friend's face.

"Morozov!!" Laika greeted.  
"Bark, bark, bark!" Morozov replied as laika rubbed his head.  
Galgomon lifted up his ears and said "Laika-sama! Morozov is saying 'There is something outside you need to see!'"

"Wow, galgomon! You can speak dog?!" Laika exclaimed.  
Galgomon blushed and said "Well, i AM a terrier, so of course i can understand dog..."

Laika plugged Searchman out and Galgomon jumped out of thecomputer to follow Laika as he ran outside. He looked up in front of him and froze: A hologram of a tortoise-like creature towered over him.  
"You are Laika Sakairou, are you not?" It asked gently.

Laika stuttered a bit and nodded "Hai. I am Sakairou Laika..."

The tortoise's tow heads looked down at the boy and said "Allow me to introduce myself...I am Xuanwumon, one of the four Digimon sovereigns! I am using a hologram of myself to communicate with you from the digital world...In three days, i shall open a portal to the digital world from sharo. Once there, you must take our tests...Pass, and a magnificent power will be bequeathed to you!"

Laika and Galgomon heard a loud crashing noise and Morozov barking defensively. They turned around to see a wierd-looking, spider-like digimon. Laika scanned the digimon with his PET-Arc.

"INFERMON. PERFECT-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Defeat this digimon before you to pass the first test." Xuanwumon's hologram said. It then faded away.  
Galgomon jumped up at the intruding digimon and his guns glew green.  
"GATLING ARM!!"  
The onslaught of ammunition only weakened infermon slightly. The infermon tried to retaliate by constantly firing purple beams of energy. Galgomon jumped over, rolled under, and sidestepped away from all of them. He tried to kick it in the face. Once infermon got over the shock, it bit galgomon in the foot.  
"GALGOMON!" Laika shouted. Laika grabbed a battlechip from his holster and put it in the D-Arc's slot.  
"Program advance, Infinity vulcan! Slot-IN!!" Laika declared.

Galgomon circled the bug-like digimon while firing stream after stream (heh) Of vulcan bullets. One of infermon's legs had been badly damaged. Galgomon stopped to catch his breath, the infermon took this opporitunity to pounce galgomon. As it held him down, it opened it's mouth, and purple energy was concentrating...

"GALGOMON!!" Laika screamed. It was then he remembered how hikari-hakase said the blue card could be used twice.

"CARD SLASH!!" Laika exclaimed. "EVOLUTION!!"

"Galgomon Shinka!!" Galgomon exclaimed as he was encased in a barrier in the form of a red pyramid.

When he came out, he looked like a terrier-human-like machine. The only parts that were flesh were his thighs and the bases of his ears. He had a jetpac on his back and laser cannons for hands.

"RAPIDMON!!" It declared.

Laika scanned the evolved digimon.

"RAPIDMON. PERFECT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: TRI-BEAM."

Rapidmon kicked the infermon off of him and got back on his feet. He stretched his arms out and his hands and his feet began to glow.

"TRI-BEAM!" Rapidmon declared. A laser beam in the form of a green, 3-D triangle was shot at infermon, the digimon screamed in pain as it was slowly deleted. Rapidmon loaded the data.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Jasmine just got off her flight back to choina. As she walked home, she decided to take a shortcut when she saw a hologram of a white tiger-like creature.  
"Are you the one called 'Jasmine'?" It asked.  
Jasmine nodded.  
The Tiger greeted "My name is Baihumon. Digimon sovereign of the west."  
"Baihumon? White Tiger mon?" Jasmine thought.

"I have come bringing a message to you: In three days, the digimon sovereigns will open the portals between the real worldand the digital world in choina. When you get there, you must complete three tests to earn a special gift..." Baihumon explained.

"Defeat this digimon to pass your first test..." Baihumon's hologram explained before it disappeared.

Jasmine and Renamon turned around to find...

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Commander Beef, Black Rose, and miyumiyu gathered for another meeting that afternoon.  
"What's going on?" Black rose asked.  
"If you must know, all of the computers here and around the area are malfunctioning. We must determine the cau--"  
Commander Beef was cut off when a glass window shouted and a Phoenixhologram appeared from a monitor on a really large computer.

The dragon bellowed "If i am not mistaken, you are Commander Beef, Black Rose, and Miyumiyu, correct?"  
Marineangemon suddenly blurted "Zhuqiaoumon-sama!!" and kowtowed.

Zhuqiaoumon laughed wholeheartedly and explains "I am not Really in your world, i am using a hologram of myself to relay a message to you...In three days, Qinglongmon-sama and myself shall open gateways in japan between your world and ours, the digital world. A glorious gift waits for you on the other side...IF you can complete our tests!"  
Zhuqiaoumon turned to look at miyumiyu and said "And Miyumiyu...YOUR digimon shall be waiting for you in my lair!"

The digimon's hologram then disappeared.

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

The current time was 3:00PM. The time Miyabi was scheduled to be released from the hospital, yuriko volunteered to wheel him out, musyamon walked home with them.  
"Yuriko...?" Miyabi asked.  
"Nande?" Yuriko asked.  
"...Arigato...Y-You didn't have to do this." Miyabi said weakly.  
Yuriko said sweetly "I guess i just felt sorry for you and wanted to help."

Yuriko and Miyabi's moment was soon interrupted when the hologram of a blue dragon-like digimon appeared before the three of them.  
(AN. Before you correct me and say it's just those two, remember musyamon was with them.)

"It's Qinglongmon-sama!" Musyamon gasped.  
"Qinglongmon...?" Miyabi and Yuriko asked.

The hologram explained "I am projecting a hologram of myself from the digital world to tell you something. The other three digimon sovereigns along with myself shalt open a gateway in japan between your world and ours in 3 days. Once you come to our world, you must take three tests, pass all three, and thy shalt receive a powerful reward; The gift of matrix evolution!"

"What are you saying?!? Miyabi-sama just got out of the hospital, he can't go through something so dangerous...What if he gets hurt again, or killed?" Shadowman rebutted.

Qinglongmon eyed miyabi's bandages and said "Then i shalt keep a portal open an extra three days for thee so thou can recooperate! Musyamon! Miyabi! Your first test shall begin to-morrow!* Fare thee well!"

The hologram then disappeared.

Yuriko paused for a moment, then she wheeled miyabi to her car and said "How 'bout a ride home? All your presents are in the back seat."

TBC........................

Author's notes: The hologram that talked to miyabi and musyamon is talking in some olde-english. That is how they pronounced "Tomorrow" During the middle ages.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The second day.

The jet took them to the cliffs where the group's first test awaited. When Netto and Crew got there, they saw a digimon that resembled a walking Triceratops. Netto, Yaito and Enzan scanned the intruding digimon.

"TRICERAMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. DATA TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: TRI-HORN ATTACK"

Enzan and Netto stared at the digimon when they heard a yelping noise from Meiru. They turned around to see Meiru, Yuuichirou, and Meijin inside of a blue force-field.  
Meiru banged on the wall of the force field yelling "Netto-kun! Netto-kun!!"  
Netto couldn't hear her from inside of it. "Meiru-Chan! Papa! Meijin-San!" He screamed.

"To earn their freedom, you must defeat me!" Triceramon declared.

Yaito exclaimed "Guardromon and i can help you! Guardromon."  
Guardromon nodded and exclaimed "Destruction Grenade!!!"

Two whistling missiles flew at Triceramon's face. The missiles little damage and annoyed the digimon. As it roared in anger, guardromon stuttered.  
"Oh...SHIT!" Guardromon whined, sweatdropping.

Triceramon opened it's mouth to breath fire at him. Guardromon picked up Yaito and hovered to safety.

Netto and Enzan used their Blue Cards.

"CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION!" They yelled at the same time.

"Guilmon, Shinka!" Guilmon exclaimed as he was encased in a red, egg-like barrier.  
The barrier was soon brought down, and Growlmon appeared.

"GROWLMON!!!" He roared.

"Impmon, Shinka!" Impmon exclaimed as he was encased in a violet, egg-like barrier.  
When the barrier disappeared, there stood a scary-looking, demon-like digimon.

"BOOGEYMON!" It shouted.

Netto and Enzan scanned boogeymon.

"BOOGEYMON. ADULT-LEVEL DEMON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

Enzan grabbed an aquasword chip and prepared to download it.  
"BATTLECHIP! Aquasword, Slot-IN!" He yelled.

An aquasword appeared on Boogeymon's arm. Boogeymon flew over triceramon's head and drove it into his back. Triceramon roared in pain and jerked, jumped, and spun around in a desperate attempt to shake him off. When Boogeymon finally flew off, Growlmon charged at him.  
"Volcanic strike!" He yelled.

A miniature volcano appeared below triceramon and shot burning volcanic boulders and streams of magma at the digimon.  
Triceramon's horns began to glow bright red. He then opened his mouth...  
"TRI-HORN ATTACK!!" Roared Triceramon. Large masses of energy appeared on the tips of his horns, they came together to form a giant beam. The beam flew right at Growlmon.

"Battlechip! Barrier! Slot-IN!" Netto said, inserting a barrier chip to protect growlmon.  
Growlmon still kept his guard up within the barrier. It weakened every second.

Netto suddenly remembered the Blue Card could be used twice.  
Netto slashed the blue card again. "CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION!"

"GROWLMON, SHINKA!" Growlmon roared as he was encased in a red, pyramid-like barrier. When the barrier shattered, Growlmon was now wearing mechanical chest armor and had robotic arms.  
"MEGALOGROWLMON!!!!!" Metalgrowlmon roared.

Netto, Yaito and Enzan scanned the new digimon with their PET-Arcs.

"MEGALOGROWLMON. PERFECT-LEVEL CYBORG DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

Megalogrowlmon used the lasers from the cannon in his chest to repel the tri-horn attack. He then proceeded to hover into the air. The blades on his arms radiated a deep red.  
"Double Edge!!" Megalogrowlmon roared.

He flew at triceramon, and drove the blade on his arm into it's neck. Triceramon was instantly deleted. Megalogrowlmon was about to load the data when netto pleaded for him to spare triceramon.  
"He didn't mean any harm to anyone, he was sent to test us, that's all! Let him go back to an Egg!" Netto said.

Megalogrowlmon nodded and returned to the inside of the PET-Arc. Netto copied megalogrowlmon's technique data so they could be converted into battlechips for rockman. Boogeymon returned to HIS respective PET-Arc as well. Enzan copied boogeymon's technique data to convert them into chips for blues.  
The barrier surrounding Netto's dad and friends went down. Meijin sighed in relief. Meiru ran towards Netto and gave him a big hug. Yuuichiro laughed.

Yaito suddenly declared "What's this? My PET-Arc!?"  
Netto and Enzan inspected their PET-Arcs, the windows were glowing a bright sky blue. Then they beeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail. There were 4 new messages, one was from '???'.  
Netto, Yaito and Enzan opened the mysterious message. It read:

"Your first test has been completed. You will attempt the second test when you enter the digital world.

???"

Netto and Enzan then opened the letters adressed to their netnavis. They both read:

"Rockman.  
A gift is waiting for YOU as well, i have arranged tests for you. For your first test, go to this web address.

???"

"Blues.  
A gift is waiting for YOU as well, i have arranged tests for you. For your first test, go to this web address.

???"

The E-Mails both had Addresses to certain places on the net embedded in them.  
Netto read an E-Mail sent to him from Higure, it read:  
"Netto-kun, you're new chips are ready. Pick them up at any time! De-Masu.

Higure."  
The web address in netto's mystery E-Mail lead to a video arcade that closed down the previous year called "Silvia"* The one in Enzans, the address to a sushi restaurant called 'The Yellowtail Roll'.

Netto and enzan went to higure-ya from the gabcom jet to pick up his chips. Netto walked into the shop and noticed shuuko dusting the windows. "Hi, shuuko-chan!" Netto greeted.  
Shuuko waved and replied "Hello! It's good to see you here again!"

Netto said firmly "Oi, higure-san, i'm here."  
Higure walked out from the backroom carrying an envelope. "Good to see you, netto-kun! De-masu! Here are the chips!"  
Netto opened the envelope to find an 'Atomic Blaster' chip.  
Metalmamemon trotted out to see netto and enzan. "Oh, it's you guys again! Hiya!" He declared waving.  
Higure picked him up and nuzzled him. "This little guy is a miracle worker! Before he came along, the data extractor could only make 1 chip at a time and it took 8 hours....But with Metalmamemon's power here, it can make up to 5 in less then 1 hour, de-MASU!!!"  
Metalmamemon blushed and said "Aw, it's nothing, really!"

Enzan emailed higure the data and said "I have some data that needs turning into chips myself! Here's 400Z, keep the change!  
Netto suddenly asked "Higure-san, can we borrow your net terminal?"  
"Anytime you need to, de-masu!" Higure replied nodding.

Netto and Enzan proceeded to plug-in their respective navis.

"Plug-in! Rockman EXE. TRANSMISSION!!" Netto declared.  
"Plug-in! Blues EXE. TRANMISSION!!" Enzan declared.

Rockman explored the net to look for the link to silvia. Blues followed the address to the sushi shop; The yellowtail roll.

Rockman entered the main computer area to find an aqua-blue, wire-frame version of himself.  
When blues got to the sushi computer, he saw a red, wire-frame version of himself. The netnavis both declared "Defeat me to pass your first test!" At the same time.

"Program advance! Zeta-cannon! Slot-IN!" Netto declared, inserting a cannon, hi-cannon and M-cannon chip.  
"Battle-chip! Paladin sword! Slot-IN!" Enzan declared, inserting a paladin sword chip.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Meanwhile in choina:

Jasmine and Renamon encountered a crow-like digimon flying over them. Jasmine scanned it frantically with her PET-Arc.  
"YATAGARAMON. PERFECT-LEVEL WIND GUARDIAN DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE. BLACK FEATHER."  
Jasmine heard her grandfather scream. She turned around to see cardamom and the pandas that roamed their estate trapped within a giant steel cage.  
"Oji-san!?" Jasmine screamed.  
"Jasmine-chan!" Cardamom shouted.

"Defeat me and pass the test, and their lives shall be spared..." Karatenmon flicked several talismans on the cage with the character for 'Bomb'.  
"Let us begin!" Karatenmon declared.

Jasmine made haste to activate her blue card. "CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION!"

"Renamon, shinka!" Renamon cried as she evolved to her adult form.  
"Kyuubimon!"

Kyuubimon pounced yatagaramon and bit it's neck. Yatagaramon tried to swoop down and stab her with it's beak in retaliation. Kyuubimon did a backflip to try to avoid it, but yatagaramon's beak drove itself into kyuubimon's thigh. She howled in pain.  
"Kyuubimon!" Jasmine shouted.

Kyuubimon leapt into the air, and began to spin very fast. The flames on her body erupted into an inferno.  
"FOX FLAME DRAGON!!!" Kyuubimon roared.  
The inferno took the form of a japanese dragon, the dragon flew at the crow digimon. Yatagaramon flew to the right to try to dodge. The fire scorched his left wing, crippling him.

Out of anger, yatagaramon turned his surroundings into pure darkness from the dark orbs on his crippled wings.  
"Haguro!!!" It roared.  
The darkness hit kyuubimon before she could react, dealing a lot of damage.

"No!! Kyuubimon!" Jasmine cried.

The yatagaramon charged at the fox digimon as she lay on the ground with a clenched fist. He was going to try to finish the job.  
Jasmine was about to cry when she remembered the blue card could be used twice. Jasmine activated the blue card.

"CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION!!"

"Kyuubimon, Shinka!" Kyuubimon cried as she dashed towards the pyramid-like object.  
When she jumped out, she resembled a human with a fox's tail and face, and she wore clothes based on taoism.

Taomon leapt into the air, and a large, magical calligraphy brush emerged from taomon's sleeves.  
"Sanskrit pen flash!!" Taomon called.  
She painted a mystical symbol in the air, and a pure, white light emerged and destroyed the yatagaramon.

As the Taomon loaded the data, jasmine scanned the new digimon.

"TAOMON. PERFECT-LEVEL NATURE SPIRIT DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVES: SANSKRIT PEN FLASH, RAJAS, FOX-SEALING PAPER."

"Are you alright, jasmine?" Taomon asked.  
Jasmine nodded and said "Hai. Let's continue home."

When Taomon and jasmine came home, jasmine's PET-Arc beeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail. Jasmine looked at the two E-Mails, they were both sent by someone named '???'.

"Jasmine. Congratulations, you finished the first test. The second test will begin when you enter the digital world.

???"

The 2nd one read:  
"Medii, a gift waits for YOU as well, for your test, come to this location....

???"  
This E-Mail came with a web address. The web address was for the town hall's homepage.

Jasmine read the E-Mail and stared at the sky, deep in thought. The steel cage restraining cardamom and the pandas turned into mist. Cardamom shouted "Jasmine!"

Jasmine skipped towards her grandfather and gave him a hug. "Oji-san."  
"I'm proud of you, jasmine-chan, you and renamon both!" Cardamom declared.  
"...For what....?" Jasmine asked.  
"For destroying that extremely powerful and dangerous digimon, that's what for!" Cardamom explained.  
One of the pandas waddled up to jasmine and licked her cheek.  
"I guess he's proud of me too!" Jasmine said giggling.

2 hours later, jasmine was laying on her bed, carefully reading the E-Mail, getting ready to come to a conclusion.  
"Jasmine! Dinner time! I made Manjuu!*" Cardamom yelled from the kitchen.  
"I'll be down shortly!" Jasmine replied. She plugged her navi medii into the net and sent medii to the city hall computer.

Medii entered the link to find a fuschia, wire-frame version of herself waiting for her. "Defeat me to pass YOUR test!" She declared.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Meanwhile in Sharo....

Laika wiped his brow and sighed in relief. "Good job, terriermon!" He said.  
Rapidmon devolved to terriermon. Morozov rushed up to terriermon and sniffed him.  
"Bark, bark bark!" Morozov declared.  
Terriermon giggled and replied "I'm terriermon! Nice to meet you too!"

Laika smiled and watched the two dogs play. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his PET-Arc beeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail. He checked his inbox to find there were 3 E-Mails, 1 from the general, and 2 from '???'. The first mystery message read:

"Congratulations, laika. You have passed the first test, your next test will begin when you enter the digital world...

???"

The second mystery message read:

"Searchman, i have a test for YOU too. To try yours, go to this location....

???"  
The second E-Mail came with a web address to a location somewhere on the net. The location turned out to be an abandoned rare metal mine computer.  
Laika walked down to the hangar to get his snowmobile, and went down to the mine a few miles northeast of the headquarters. He found a port and plugged-in his netnavi.  
"Plug-in! Searchman EXE. TRANSMISSION!!" He declared.  
Searchman entered the link to the computer to see a green, wire-framed version of himself. "Defeat me to pass your test!!" It declared. He pulled out a scope gun and turned the safety off.

Searchman equipped his scope gun and declared "Bring it on!"

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

Miyabi took a nap on his bedroom floor when he was woken up by his PET-Arc beeping. He looked to find an E-Mail from '???'. It read:  
"I have a test for Shadowman as well, plug shadowman into the net so he can go to this area on the net. Your test will begin in 2 days.

???"

The web address was for the museum's edo period wing's computer. Miyabi plugged shadowman into his computer and sent him to the location. Shadowman went down to the website to find a fuschia, wire-frame version of himself.  
"Defeat me to pass your test!" The wire-frame declared, a sword appearing on his wrist.  
"Battle...Chip. Long...Sword. Slot-in!" Miyabi muttered, inserting a longsword chip.  
A sword appeared on the real shadowman's wrist, and the two clashed their swords together in respect before beginning the fight.

megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Black rose, miyumiyu and commander beef heard a howling noise outside the window. They turned their attention to the window, and a werewolf-like digimon jumped into the building through the window, breaking it. Black Rose and Commander beef scanned the digimon that just broke in.

"WEREGARURUMON. PERFECT-LEVEL BEAST-HUMAN DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE.  
Black rose slashed her blue card immediately. Palmon evolved into togemon. Togemon attempted to punch the digimon as it jumped and dashed around the room wildly. Marineangemon spit out a sticky, pink goo to restrain it.  
The substance stuck to weregarurumon long enough for togemon to punch him in the face, knocking him into the wall.  
In retaliation, the digimon leapt up and jabbed togemon in the face with his brass-knuckled arm.

"Togemon!!" Saloma cried.

Commander beef threw a fish-boned shaped knife at the digimon to distract it. It stabbed his elbow. The weregarurumon then howled and dashed at the commander with his claws unsheathed. As he dodged every blow, he yelled to black rose "The Blue Card! Slash it again!!!!"

Saloma nodded and slashed the card once more.

"Togemon, SHINKA!!" Togemon yelled as she was swallowed by a flower bud. When she emerged, a digimon that resembled a forest-sprite with a lily on her head burst out of the flower.

"Lilymon!!!" she yelled.

Commander beef and Black Rose scanned the new digimon....

"LILYMON. PERFECT-LEVEL VEGETATION DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: FLOWER CANNON."

Lilymon stretched out her arm that had a flower for a hand. The petals opened out to reveal a cannon. As the Weregarurumon leapt at lilymon, the cannon turned pink.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" She yelled. A pink beam of energy fired at weregarurumon and deleted him instantly.

Black rose's PET-Arcs beeped to indicate an incoming E-Mail. The new E-Mails were from someone named '???'. They read:

"Black rose, your first test has been completed. Your next one wil begin in two days when you enter the digital world. And i have a test for woodman as well. For his test, send him to this address.....

???" The message came with a web address to the botanical gardens.  
Saloma plugged her navi woodman into the net terminal. Woodman entered the botanical gardens to find a dark green, wire-frame version of himself waiting for him.  
"Defeat me to pass YOUR test!" The frame navi said. It then summoned a wood tower attack.

TBC.

Author's notes: "Oji-san", or "Oji-Chan" Is japanese for 'Grandfather'.

A Manjuu is a bun with broth and filling. (preferably pork)


	13. Navi's tests

Chapter 13: The test.

Rockman shot the Zeta-cannon in an attempt to defeat his clone. The wire rockman jumped, somersaulted and flipped out of the line of fire. The wire frame rockman dashed at rockman and activated a silvfist attack. Rockman crouched to avoid the attack.  
"Battle-chip! Mini bombs. Slot-IN!" Netto yelled, inserting five or six minibomb chips.

Rockman threw a minibomb at his copy's face, blinding him. Rockman threw more and more to create a smokescreen. He then activated a charge shot that hit him straight in the back. Rockman's clone used a sword attack and jumped in the direction where the shot came from and scratched rockman's chest.

"Program advance! Infinit vulcan! Slot-IN!" Netto yelled, activating the infinity vulcan. A vulcan cannon appeared on rockman's arm. His clone outstretched his arm and a vulcan appeared on his arm too.

They both fired at the same time. By the time they were out of ammo, they were both barely standing and breathing heavily. Rockman's clone was charging at rockman with his cannon outstretched determined to delete rockman. Rockman stood on his guard.

"Battle-chip, barrier! Slot-IN!" Netto panicked, activating a barrier chip.

Netto looked in his holder desperately for any more useful chips. It was then he noticed a 'Double edge' chip, a 'Atomic blaster' Chip, and an 'Exhaust flame' chip. Netto grabbed the 'Double edge' chip and begged "I hope this works..."

"Battlechip! Double edge! Slot-IN!" Netto declared, using the newly acquired chip. Rockman's arms became metal with blades on the sides, just like megalogrowmon's. Rockman leapt at rockman's clone and sliced his copy in half! The clone was deleted, and it's core data, instead of disintegrated, flew into rockman's body.  
"Rockman! Are you alright?!?" Netto panicked.  
Rockman's body was flashing sky blue. "Yeah....I think i'm ok...." He responded.  
Rockman's emblem began to vibrate, and a voice from it declared "You now have the gift to become the beacon of light in the net's darkest hour...."  
Netto and Rockman were dumbfounded as to who just said that and what he meant.  
"Plug-out!" Netto declared, plugging rockman out.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Blues activated his paladin sword and rushed at his clone in an attempt to delete him. The wire blues jumped out of the way and struck blues with a varia sword. Blues took a little bit of damage, lucky for him. The wire-frame version of blues leapt into the air and tried to kick the original.  
"Battlechip! Guard! Slot-IN!!" Enzan shouted, inserting a guard chip.  
A giant Mettaur helmet covered blues, absorbing the impact and countering with a shockwave. The shockwave paralyzed blues's copy temporarily, blues used this opporitunity to strike. Blues leapt on top of his clone's shoulders sliced off his left arm, and leapt off. The wire frame navi summoned a miniature anubis statue as a last resort.  
Blues activated a shield in an attempt to protect himself from the petrifying gas. "Enzan-sama! I need a chip now!" He pleaded.

Enzan looked for a chip to use. It was then he noticed the boogeymon chip.  
"Battle-chip! Slot-IN!" Enzan declared.  
Blues grew devil wings and tail and gained a scythe like boogeymon's. Blues soared over his copy and cut him in half with the scythe. Blues undid the transformation and was about to plug out when the residual core data of his copy flew into his body via his symbol. Blues groaned in confusion as to what just happened. He then left the sushi restaurant's computer and went to the main server to plug out.

Enzan scanned his netnavi for any errors. Nothing. Blues suddenly called "Enzan-sama! You have 2 new E-Mails!"

Enzan opened his inbox. There was one from yuuichiro, it read:  
"In our research of the digital world, we decided that you may need the help of your netnavis, so we think we may have found a perfect rendevouz spot for you, the rest of the tamers and your respective netnavis to meet up. Here's an image and the coordinates!

Hikari Yuuichirou"

The second one was from '???', it read:  
"Congratulations, blues! You passed the test!  
Below are maps of both the real japan, and the internet containing locations of portals between your world and the digital world!

???"

Impmon climbed onto blues's shoulder and said "You look like you're shaking, enzan!"  
Enzan just glared and said "Come on, guys! Let's go home!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Searchman used his cloaking device to hide himself from the shots. Laika inserted a 'Steal' chip.  
"Battle-chip! Steal! Slot-IN!" Laika declared.  
The area in the computer turned into a traning ground with walls of concrete and sandbags and hedgehogs* for protection. Searchman and his clone ran firing bullet after bullet and hiding under any cover available to them. Searchman used his visor to find a good way to aim at his copy. When he couldn't from where he was hiding, he came up with a brilliant plan. He grabbed his cloak and waved it over the little wall of sandbags to signal a surrender. While the wire-frame searchman was unable to see from the other end of the area, the real searchman then covered himself with it to become invisible.  
The wire searchman walked down to where searchman was hiding and was expecting to find a cowering lookalike but found nothing!  
"Huh? What is this? I could've sworn that flag came from around here..." Searchman's clone exclaimed in dismay.

Suddenly, a purple laser pierced the wire-frame searchman's forehead from behind him. His body was so badly damaged, it was destroyed. Searchman uncovered himself and smirked. He was about to plug out when the core data of his copy entered his body.

"Searchman! Daijoubuu?**" Laika asked. His PET-Arc then beeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail.  
This E-Mail was also from '???'. It was addressed to searchman and it read:

"Congratulations, searchman! You have passed your test!  
Below is a map of the dimensional rifts leading to the digital world in sharo and the net of sharo. They will open tomorrow.

???"

Searchman was silent for a moment when he said "...Prepare to plug-out!"  
Laika nodded and plugged searchman out. On his ride back to the base, he could hear his PET-Arc beeped.  
"Oh, Laika-sama! You have 2 New E-mails!" Terriermon called from within his PET-Arc.  
Laika stopped the snowmobile to get is PET-Arc out of his pocket and read it, there were two, one from yuuichirou. His read:

"In our research of the digital world, we decided that you may need the help of your netnavis, so we think we may have found a perfect rendevouz spot for you, the rest of the tamers and your respective netnavis to meet up. Here's an image and the coordinates!

Hikari Yuuichirou"

"

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Shadowman and his clone parried, jabbed, dodged and blocked for about an hour with no signs of slowing from either of them. Shadowman pretended to be struck and flew backwards. The shadowman copy walked up to the wounded original and was about to thrust his blade into his head when large plumes of smoke erupted from his body, followed by a flurry of kunai. When the fog cleared, the wire-frame shadowman was shocked to find a kunai virus standing where shadowman was.

"Henge no Jutsu?!?!?***" Shadowman's clone gasped. "HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The wire frame screamed in agony as a katana blade behind him drove itself into his back and out the other end.  
As Shadowman pulled the sword back, his clone was deleted. Shadowman raised his sword in the air before putting it away.  
He noticed the clone's core data was still there, he walked up to it to inspect it when it flew into his body.

"Shadowman!" Miyabi shouted. It was then miyabi noticed a new E-Mail addressed to shadowman from '???'. It read:  
"Well done, shadowman! You pass the test! Here is a map of all the portals between your world and ours in real japan and the internet. I will keep them open an extra couple of days so you can recover.

???"

Miyabi plugged shadowman out to inspect his programming for damage. Shadowman showed no signs of a glitch. Relieved, miyabi went back to sleep. 30 minutes later, his PET-Arc beeped, signifying an E-Mail. He got one from yuuichirou, it read:

"In our research of the digital world, we decided that you may need the help of your netnavis, so we think we may have found a perfect rendevouz spot for you, the rest of the tamers and your respective netnavis to meet up. Here's an image and the coordinates!

Hikari Yuuichirou"

megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Woodman and his clone fought for a long time, both were becoming weak. Woodman grew an apple tree and ate the apple to heal himself. It did not give him enough energy to defeat his copy on his own, however.  
"Saloma-Sama! I need some help! Send me a battlechip!" Woodman pleaded.  
"Ok!" Saloma replied.  
Saloma peeked through her folder when she found the togemon chip. She then got an idea.  
"BATTLE CHIP! Chiku chiku bang bang! Slot-IN!" Saloma declared, inserting the chip.

Woodman grew large needles and was now wearing boxing gloves. He used the newly acquired gloves to punch his clone in the stomach, the recoil knocked him into a digital tree.  
"Chiku chiku, bang bang!!" Woodman shouted.  
Woodman spun rapidly, and the needles on his body flew at the wire-frame version of himself. The wire-frame woodman was deleted. Woodman was about to plug out when the core data of his clone entered his body through his emblem.  
"Nande?? Woodman?!" Saloma shouted. Saloma immediately plugged out her netnavi to inspect his programming. Oddly, there were no status errors.

monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Netto then got around to reading the final E-Mail. It was from hikari-hakase. It read:  
"Netto, the other scientists and i have been researching the networks and the digital world. It's hard to understand, but think of our internet and the digital world as planets in the same solar system. Here's a photo sent by volunteer scout navis:"

An image of the digital world was embedded on the bottom of the message. The rest of the message read:  
"We think you could use some assistance by your navis once you enter the digital world, so we've sent some navi scouts to find a peaceful place without many violent wild digimon for you to use as a rendevouz spot. We should recieve a report shortly!  
Keep training!

Papa."

Netto closed the inbox and shouted "Guilmon! Wanna go to the park?"  
Guilmon was so excited to hear that, he rushed at netto to hug him, and accidentally knocked him over. Netto, guilmon and meiru played frisbee for about half an hour. Guilmon reluctantly followed netto home when it was time for the kids to leave.  
"Welcome home, netto! How about spaghetti tonight?" Mama shouted from the kitchen.  
"Ok, ma-!" Netto replied as he walked into the kitchen, he then noticed yuuichirou sitting at the table next to rush.  
"Papa? What are you doing home??" Netto said, surprised.

"I came to show you what we found," Yuuichirou started, showing netto his PET. The camera showed an image of a digimon city.  
"Our scouts discovered this place half an hour ago. They came back bringing the location and it's coordinations. I sent them in messages so all of your netnavis can follow it to your rendevous point!" He explained.  
Netto nodded and said "I see...Who got one?"  
Guilmon stopped eating his bread to look at netto. "What do you mean, netto?"  
Yuuichiro answered "Enzan-kun, Jasmine-chan, Meiru-chan, Miyabi-san and Laika each recieved the message. We will meet tomorrow outside the trident tower, where one of the dimensional rifts is located!"  
Netto sat by his father and said "Is that so?" He stared at his reflection in his empty plate and thought to himself "Going to the digital world, huh?"  
Netto was snapped out of his thoughts when haruka said "Netto, dinner's ready.

As haruka served the spaghetti, the family folded their hands in prayer and said "Itadakimasu!"***

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Medii and her clone fought long and hard, healing themselves occasionally. Both were slowing down significantly. Jasmine looked for some chips to use and activated a program advance.  
"Program advance! Element sword! Slot-IN!" Jasmine declared, inserting the chips.  
Medii leapt over her copy and impaled her from behind, deleting her in an instant. Medii was about to plug out when the residual data from the core of medii's clone flew into the body of the original.  
Jasmine plugged medii out and asked "Daijoubuu?" Medii nodded.  
Jasmine decided to come down to dinner with her grandpa. As they ate, cardamom asked in concern"What happened with medii in your room?"  
Medii blushed and replied "Just netbattled with some netnavi, that's all!"  
Jasmine's PET-Arc beeped, signaling a new E-Mail. She opened her inbox and saw a message from hikari-hakase. It read:  
"The other scientists and i have been researching the digital world, along with our own world. Think of them both as biospheres connected by bridges. We sent some netnavi scouts to find a rendevouz spot in the digital world. We've found the perfect location! Here's an image of the place and coordinates!

Hikari yuuichirou"  
An image of a city of digimon city was embedded in the message.

She recieved another E-Mail from '???' It read:  
"Here is a map of portals to the digital world in your area that will be opening tomorrow...I recommend using the closest one to your home.

???"  
This message had an image of the town map with several blue dots in various locations. The closest one was behind her family's garden.

TBC  
======================================================

* A hedgehog is a bundle of steel beams bound in a teepee shape used for cover by soldiers.

** 'Daijoubuu' can mean either "It's alright" or "Are you all right?"

***"Itadakimasu" translates to "I am grateful for this meal." It's a custom to say this before a meal or snack. Much like how westerners say prayers before meals.


	14. The Digital world

Chapter 14: The digital world

That night, roll put on the kimono and necklace she bought last weekend.  
"Well, what's the occasion, roll-chan?" Meiru said winking.  
Roll began to blush and said "W-Well, you see, i was just going to ask rockman a question...."  
"Well, if it's just a question, why are dolled up like that?" Meiru asked.  
"Mei-Meiru-Chan! I don't ask you questions about everything you do!" Roll said.  
Roll opened a link to the internet to look for rockman. As roll walked down a street, she thought of where she might locate rockman.  
"I know! Maybe the arena!" Roll thought to herself.  
She activated a quick link to take her to netcity, and ran towards the arena. Roll, overcome by timidness, sidled by the arena walls.

Meanwhile:  
Netto received a message from miyabi, enzan and jasmine. They all suggested that their netnavis meet in netcity to talk about going to the digital world.  
Netto plugged rockman in and said "Good luck, rockman!"  
Rockman nodded and opened a link to the internet. According to the messages, they would meet in the netbattle arena. Rockman took a shortcut to southern netcity, where one could find the arena. The first netnavi there waiting for him was medii. Several minutes later, blues, shadowman and glyde appeared.

Roll was about to walk in when she heard "Oh, Medii-chan!"  
Roll gulped and peeked her head to look. She couldn't believe what she saw: Rockman and medii alone!!!  
Heartbroken and furious, she ran as far away from the arena as her feet would carry her, and then ripped off her kimono and necklace. Roll couldn't hold it in anymore, she went into a distant, remote corner of the internet and broke down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laika began to lift some weights when one of the other soldiers called out to him "Laika! General-sama wishes to speak with you and terriermon in private!"  
Nervous, laika saluted and said "Thank you for the report!"  
Terriermon Bio-Emerged from laika's PET-Arc and entered the real world. Laika and Terriermon made their way to general's office with morozov following. He was about to turn the knob when he heard a "I'll get it! Just come in!"  
Laika allowed the general to get the door, he opened the door and motioned for laika to sit on a nearby chair. When Laika sat, terriermon sat in laika's lap, they waited for the general to get back to his desk. He had a rather grim look on his face.  
"Laika....I recieved word from the net saviours headquarters about a journey to this 'Digital World'...This is too dangerous or you, i am afraid i must forbid you from going!" The General exclaimed in his usual firm tone.  
"What?" Laika gasped.  
The general got up from his seat and said "I have sent intelligence navis to explore this digital world, out of twelve, eight were deleted by violent digimon.....If you go to such a dangerous and evil place, i-I........"  
The general pulled his nephew into a tight hug and broke down.  
"I-I Don't want to lose you!" The General sobbed. "You're the only family i have left!"  
Morozov got on his hind legs and kneaded his paws on the general's back. Laika returned the hug and said  
"General, i'll be safe as long as searchman and terriermon are protecting me. Besides, i'm the only one who can do this! Have faith in me!"  
"Moumontai, general! I'll make sure laika's safe!" Terriermon said, lifting his ears up.

The general looked into laika's eyes and saw honesty and confidence.  
"You're just like your father..." The general said out of pride. "Very well, i trust in you! You are dismissed!" Laika and the general saluted one another before laika exited the room.  
Laika walked down the hallway with morozov behind him deep in thought, terriermon was riding on morozov's back. He sighed in relief as he returned to training. Suddenly his PET-Arc beeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail.  
"Laika-Sama! You have another E-Mail!" Terriermon called from atop morozov's back.  
Laika grabbed his PET-Arc and opened his inbox. There was another E-Mail from '???' It read:

"Laika, this is the final message i will send you. The portals will all open at 4:05 PM, when you enter, your next test will be to track me down and find me, you will obtain clues by deleting certain digimon in the digital world. Once you've obtained all the clues, you will enter my lair to finish your second test.

???"

Laika stared at the E-Mail. The current time was 2:17 PM, the portals would open in 1 hour and 48 minutes. He E-mailed the general to pass the news on before resuming training.

Laika, rapidmon and searchman finished their target shooting practice at around 3:30. The portal was twenty minutes away from camp. Laika got onto his snowmobile and traveled to the spot. When he got there, he noticed his uncle and a small formation of soldiers waiting for him.  
"General? What is this?" Laika asked in surprise.  
"We came to send you off with a sharian salute." General said, folding his arm and putting his hand on his forehead.  
The soldiers followed the general's lead.  
"General....You guys...." Laika said on the verge of crying tears of joy. A loud, booming noise interrupted laika's moment, laika turned around to see a large portal with an image of a mountain range in the center.  
Laika saluted the soldiers and said "We'll come back...."  
Not looking back, him and terriermon both jumped into the portal....

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

That morning, netto woke up and got ready for school. Netto was brushing his teeth when his PET-Arc beeped again, signaling a new E-Mail. He picked it up and opened the inbox. The new E-Mail was from '???' It read:

"This is the final E-Mail i will send you, the portals in japan from your world to the real world will be open at 4:00PM. Once you enter the digital world, your next test will be to track me down and find me, you obtain clues to where i am by defeating certain digimon. If you locate my lair and enter, you pass the test.

???"  
Before going to school, netto E-Mailed this information to his father at scilabs.

The time was 2:55 PM. Netto and the rest of the class were finishing an assignment on biology before school ended for the day when mariko-sensei said "Class dismissed!"  
Netto, Meiru, Tohru, Yaito and Rush prepared to walk home together when Meijin, Enzan, and Yuuichiro were standing on the other side of the gates in front of a scilab van.  
"Papa?" Netto asked confused.  
"Son, let me explain, the nearest portal to the digital world is an hour away from here, you and yaitou have a seat, we'll drive you!" Yuuichirou explained.  
"Thank you, papa! Thank you, meijin-san!" Netto said.

"San wa iranai!" Meijin chuckled.

As the children got seated, yaitou remarked "I guess it's not as roomy as my company's private jet, but i suppose it'll have to do..."  
"BOOOOO-RINNNG!" Impmon whined. "No in-flight meals, no movies, no nuttin'!!"

As the car started, meiru could only watch with a single tear in her eye.  
"Good luck, netto!" She thought to herself

After an hour of "B-I-N-G-O" from guilmon, they finally got to the portal site.  
"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Yaitou said.  
"For now..." Enzan said.  
They heard a nearby voice shout "Don't go!!" They turned in the direction to see Mariko-sensei running out of her car.  
"I may not be these childrens' mother, but i care as much about them as if they were my own! If anything happens to them, i...I...." Mariko sensei couldn't finish her sentence. Yuuichiro hugged her and rubbed comforting circles in her back.  
"Mariko-sensei...I wish there was another way, i really do, but we're the only ones who can do this..." Netto said.  
Guilmon, Guardromon, and Impmon bio-emerged in the real world and nodded.  
"Listen carefully children..." Meijin started. "In our world you are made from proteins, cells and tissues. But when you enter the digital world, your bodies will be changed to data...Data that can be erased or loaded by a digimon or infected by a virus. Take extreme caution! Before you go, be sure to send your navis to net city so they can join you!"

The three children handed their PET-Arcs over.  
Yuuichirou added "Also, i must add that time flows differently in the digital world. A second in our world is an hour in the digital world--"

Yuuichirou was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise, like an electronic shorting out. Netto, guilmon and company turned around to see the portal open. Netto stared at it.  
"So...Do we just...Go in?" He asked.  
Enzan marched up to it and stuck one foot in it. "What choice do we have? Enter the portal, netto, and don't look back!" Enzan walked into the portal and disappeared. Impmon followed suit.  
Guardromon scooped yaitou up and put her on his shoulder. "Allow me to escort you, milady!" Guardromon stomped through the portal with yaitou on top of him, leaving netto and guilmon.  
Netto swallowed hard, closed his eyes and ran into the portal.  
"Wait for me, nettomon!" Guilmon shouted, following him.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigdigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

In choina, jasmine and renamon were collecting medicinal herbs in her family's garden when her PET-Arc beeped, signaling an incoming message. She opened her inbox. The message was from '???'. It read:

"This is the final message i will send you. The portal will open at 4:00PM, once you and renamon enter, you must track me down. To do this, defeat certain digimon to obtain clues. Once you have found me, you pass the second test.

???"

Jasmine and Renamon rushed for the field behind their garden when they heard a "Wait! Jasmine!"  
They turned around to see cardamom and some pandas. Cardamom walked up to his granddaughter.  
"Ojii-san....What is the problem? The portal opens in five minutes!" Jasmine asked, concerned.  
"I know you have to leave, but...I just wanted to wish you luck. I will take care of the place while you're away!" Cardamom said.  
Jasmine said to him "It'll all be okay. I promise we'll return grandpa..."

Suddenly a loud booming noise interrupted the sentimentality. Jasmine and renamon turned around to see a portal.  
"So, jasmine....Are you ready?" Renamon asked.  
Jasmine looked at her partner digimon and nodded "Hai! Let's go!"  
Jasmine and renamon dashed into the portal leading to the digital world.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Commander Beef, Black Rose and Miyumiyu went to another meeting when they all got new messages. They all got messages from '???'  
Black Rose's read

"This is the final message i will send you. The portal will open at 4:00PM, once you and renamon enter, you must track me down. To do this, defeat certain digimon to obtain clues. Once you have found me, you pass the second test.

???"

Commander Beef and Miyumiyu's read:

"This is the final message i will send you. The portal will open at 4:00PM.

???"

"Attention, agents! The nearest portal is outside the east wing's entrance, and will open in 2 minutes, so we must hurry." Commander beef declared.  
Beef rushed toward's the east side of the building screaming "BEEEEEEEEEFFFF!!!!"  
Black rose, palmon and miyumiyu followed suit, only not as enthusiastic as their commander.

When they reached the entrance, they found a portal in front of the fountain.  
"Come on, agents! It's now or never! BEEEEEEFFF!" The commander bellowed, rushing into the portal, the rest following.

monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

The trip to the digital world was a wild ride. The tamers and their digimon had become extremely dizzy and fainted. When everybody came to, they found themselves within a city of digimon. Digimon big and small were staring at the group curiously and cautiously.

"Commander Beef?!" Netto gasped.  
"Netto-kun!?" The net agents gasped back.  
"Laika???" Enzan said.

As soon as everybody noticed everybody there, the group analyzed most of the digimon.

"KOROMON. CHILD-LEVEL DRAGON DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"GABUMON. ADOLESCENT-LEVEL ANIMAL DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"KUWAGAMON. ADULT-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"JIJIMON. ULTIMATE LEVEL HUMANOID DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

Suddenly, the jijimon remarked "My goodness!! How long has it been since we've seen a human?"

Netto kneeled down to jijimon's level and asked "Um....Jijimon. What is this place?"  
The jijimon laughed wholeheartedly and said "This place is called File City.* The digimon sovereigns alerted us of your arrival and told us all about you, we mean you no harm..."

Suddenly, eight beams of light appeared behind the crowd, and the tamer's respective netnavis emerged from the lights.  
"Rockman!" Netto shouted.  
"Netto-kun!" Rockman replied.  
The two playfully tackled each other.  
"I can't believe you're in the internet!" Rockman declared.  
Jasmine and Medii hugged, while glyde kowtowed at her operator. Laika and Searchman saluted each other, while blues and enzan simply shook hands.  
"Allow me to enlighten you...." Jijimon started, staring at the mountaintops.  
"You see, the four digimon sovereigns appeared to me in a dream and foretold your purpose, you can stay here to train at the green gym and rest at my house until you feel yu're ready for the challenges ahead of you......" He explained.  
Jijimon waved his staff and orbs of light flew into the PET-Arcs of each tamer.  
"I have added a new feature to your PET-Arcs...They now contain a map of the digital world, clock, and compass...Best of luck to you..."

The tamers clicked on a button that just appeared on the screen, sure enough, there was a map of there area, with the city on the edge. They tried the clock next, it read "5:05 PM"

"So That's a human, huh?" Mojyamon remarked. "Cool!"  
A tokomon crawled up to blues and said "Are you a human, too?  
Medii picked it up and said "Well, aren't you cute? Blues and i are netnavis! So are Searchman, rockman, glyde, skullman, sharkman and woodman."

Impmon stared at commander beef, resisting the urge to laugh.  
"What's the matter?!?" Beef snarled, "Haven't you seen a net agent before?!?"  
"Not one with a stupid looking mask and an apron before!!" He blurted, no longer able to resist the urge to laugh.  
"He's got you there, commander..." Black rose murmured.

TBC

Author's note: 'File City' is my personal nod to the first digimon video game 'Digimon world' for the PSX. Pretty clever, huh? ;)


	15. The journey

Chapter 15. Journey.

(NOTE: While reading this chapter, set your faces to SHOCKED!! :O I will reveal Cyberdramon, and when you see who his tamer is....Well, what a surprise you'll be in for! ;))

Guilmon, terriermon, renamon and the others trained at the green gym long into the day, until the netnavis decided to practice next. Meanwhile Jijimon took netto and the others to the restaurant run by meramon, tyrannomon, garurumon, digitamamon, vademon and yukidarumon.  
Netto ordered the flaming hot curry. Yaitou and Commander beef had the T-Bone steak. Enzan had the red hot ramen, Black rose and jasmine had the space salad. Laika had the wonder boiled egg and some ice cream for dessert. Miyumiyu had the phantom bone steak.

"So, you know the digimon sovereigns?" Yaitou asked.  
"Why, yes! I AM an ancient digimon, after all! I've been around for a century and a half...." Jijimon replied. "So, where do you hail from?" He then asked.  
"Yaitou, Enzan and i are from Densan city, japan!" Netto answered.  
"I'm from a cold, snowy place called 'Sharo'!" Laika said.  
"Me? I'm from Choina! It's a lot like japan." Jasmine said.  
"We're from densan as well!" Commander Beef answered.  
At this time, a vademon walked up to their table with Black rose, jasmine's and miyumiyu's orders.  
"The rest of the food is on it's way!" He said.  
Netto checked the map on his PET-Arc and noticed a red dot over file city, with a line connecting it to another red dot in the northeast.  
"Huh? That wasn't there a few seconds ago..." Netto said. "Take a look at your maps again!!" He added.  
Laika and Black rose examined their maps, there was a red dot over file city with a red line connecting it with another red dot in the north on each one.  
Netto, commander beef and yaitou's pointed east.  
Jasmine's pointed west.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Miyabi was awoken by a beeping noise from his PET-Arc, signaling an E-Mail. He looked at his inbox and saw another message from '???', it read:

"Go outside to attempt your test!

???"

Miyabi said "Musyamon. Where are you?" No answer. "Musyamon?"

Miyabi limped outside to find musyamon meditating on the roof. Miyabi was about to call out to musyamon when he heard a crashing noise and a loud roar. He turned in the direction of the noise to see a vampire like digimon. Miyabi scanned the digimon.

"VAMDEMON.* PERFECT-LEVEL DEMON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"  
Vamdemon screamed "NIGHT RAID!!!!!" and summoned a swarm of bats. As the bats flew at musyamon, musyamon swung his sword and cut them all into several pieces.  
Musyamon leapt and held out his fist, and a club appeared in his hand.  
"PUMMEL WHACK!!" Musyamon shouted.  
He hit vamdemon right in the face with the club, knocking him to the ground. Enraged, vamdemon created a red energy stream.  
"BLOODY STREAM!" Vamdemon yelled. He threw the stream out like a whip at musyamon.

"Battle chip! Kawarimi! Slot-IN!" Miyabi declared, inserting a kawarimi chip in the PET-Arc.  
Vamdemon laughed as the red energy stream 'Destroyed' musyamon. Musyamon snuck up behind him and said "Guess who?"  
Musyamon drove his katana into vamdemon's forehead, deleting him instantly.

"Nicely done, musyamon!" Miyabi said.  
Miyabi suddenly heard a loud booming noise outside the south entrance of his house. Musyamon carried miyabi to the source of the noise to find a portal. Miyabi received another E-Mail from '???' It read:

"Remember, this portal will stay open for three days if you need to rest, but you are free to enter whenever you wish to.

???"

"Shall we enter now?" Musyamon suggested, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Wait!" A familiar voice said. Miyabi and musyamon turned around to see Yuriko and Dr. Wily.  
"There are a few things you need to know about this world: One is that time passes at a different pace. A second here is an hour in the digital world. Also; Once you've passed the barrier between these worlds, your bodies will be turned into computer data, which means you can be deleted by any digimon, netnavi or computer virus..." Wily explained.

"Be careful... Miyabi..." Yuriko said.

Miyabi thought for a few moments and declared "...Let's go!"

Musyamon nodded and walked into the portal with miyabi on his shoulder.

A Meramon walked up to their table with a tray with laika, yaitou, enzan, commander beef and netto's orders.  
"Sorry for the wait!" Meramon said.

Netto took a bite out of his burning hot curry and smiled. "Wow! It's almost as good as maha ichiban's curry!" He thought to himself.

After an hour of eating and talking, the group of tamers decided to pay the bills and go see their digimon and netnavis.  
"Oh, rockman! Guilmon!" Netto called.  
"Medii! Renamon!" Jasmine called.  
The tamers reunited with their netnavis and their digimon.  
"Shall we rest?" Renamon asked.  
"...Yeah..." Impmon yawned.  
"Why don't you come rest at my house?" Jijimon suggested.

So the digimon went to jijimon's house to rest. Netto, yaitou and enzan wanted to explore the city. Netto and enzan decided they wanted to check out the arena.  
A large dinosaur digimon and an insectoid like digimon were in the middle of the stadium floor fighting. Netto and Enzan scanned the two combatants.

"GREYMON: ADULT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"KABUTERIMON: ADULT-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

Greymon charged at kabuterimon with his mouth agape. Kabuterimon jumped into the air and hovered. In retaliation, it dashed at greymon horn first. Greymon shot a fireball at the insect digimon. Kabuterimon shot a stream of electricity at the dinosaur digimon. Greymon overpowered kabuterimon and knocked him out of the air.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!!" Kabuterimon cried.

"Winner. GREYMON!" A computerized voice declared. The audience roared their applause.

Yaitou and glyde checked out the item shop. Yaitou scanned the digimon in the shop.

"MONOCHROMON: ADULT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"PIXIMON: PERFECT-LEVEL ANGEL DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"PIYOMON. ADOLESCENT-LEVEL BIRD DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"What do you sell here, anyway?" Yaitou asked. "Mind if i look?"  
Yaitou examined monochromon and piximon's warers. There apparently were digimon technique chips. Unfortunately, the currency of the digital world was 'Bits', yaitou only had 'Zennys'

Jasmine and Medii visited centarumon's clinic.  
"Oh! Jijimon told me all about you! Take 1 bandage and medicine free, but if you want more, medicine costs 1000 bits and bandages cost 400!" Centarumon declared, handing her a bottle of pills and a roll of gauze.  
"Why, thank you...!" Jasmine said.  
As the two left the clinic, jasmine looked at her PET-Arc.  
"Are you thinking of going?" Medii said.  
"...Maybe..." Jasmine replied.

Jasmine and Medii went to see renamon at jijimon's house. Jasmine gently shook her awake.  
"...Renamon..." She whispered.  
Renamon opened her eyes and got up. She walked back outside with her tamer and took a look outside the city.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigdigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Musyamon and miyabi found themselves in what looked like a training gym. Miyabi was tired and dizzy, and when he came to, there was an angel-like digimon and a chinese-dragon-like digimon looking at them. First, miyabi scanned the dragon digimon and then the angel digimon.

"AIRDRAMON. ADULT-LEVEL DRAGON DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"ANGEMON. ADULT-LEVEL ANGEL DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"You are a tamer as well, are you not?" Angemon asked.  
"Ta...Mers..." Miyabi though to himself. "Yeah..."  
Miyabi was about to get up when a debilitating pain in his chest prevented that. Miyabi looked down at his chest to see raw data flowing out of a wide cut.  
"The ride to the digital world reopened my chest wound, has it? Damn it..." Miyabi thought to himself.  
Miyabi suddenly heard a voice call his name. The group turned to see Jasmine and a renamon approaching.  
Jasmine pulled the 'Bandage' program out of her bag and said "Are you hurt? Why don't you let me help?"

Jasmine placed the bandage over miyabi's chest, and the program filled the hole and stopped the bleeding.

"Miyabi-sama, can you stand now?" Musyamon asked.

Miyabi grunted and tried to stand. Miyabi was able to stand up straight. He sighed in relief.  
"Thank you, jasmine-chan!" He said bowing.

Angemon extended his palm, and a white light formed in his open palm and flew into miyabi's PET-Arc.  
"Your PET-Arc now has a map, compass and clock. Try it!" He said.

Miyabi opened the map, and there was a red dot over his location with a line connecting it to another one in the west.  
"Shall we meet up with the other tamers and decide to head out?" Miyabi asked.  
Musyamon, jasmine, and renamon nodded.

Jasmine activated the blue card, making renamon evolve to kyuubimon.

The group of digimon, humans, and netnavis met up in the town square by the fountain.  
"Let's see, Miyumiyu and enzan meet with Zhuqiaoumon in the south...Jasmine and miyabi will see Baihumon in the west...Black Rose and laika will meet Xuanwumon in the north...And Commander Beef, yaitou and i will be seeing Qinglongmon in the east...Shall we split up?" Netto suggested.

The group agreed to split up and seek out the digimon sovereigns. The citizens of File City sent the tamers, and their respective netnavis and digimon with a cheer. Netto's group took the eastern path and found themselves in front of a large canyon.  
"How are we supposed to cross such wide terrain...?" Netto thought to himself. He then had an idea.  
"Card slash!" Netto declared, activating the blue card.  
Guilmon evolved to growmon. Growmon picked netto and rockman up and placed them on each of his shoulders.

Marineangemon blew a really big, heart-shaped bubble, big enough for commander beef and sharkman to ride on.  
"Well, it's not a robotic shark, but it'll do..." Commander beef said.

The six traveled several miles when commander beef said "We're at least 10 miles away from our destination...We'll take a break once we get there!"  
They finally reached their destination; an adobe village filled with mudman digimon. Netto and Commander beef scanned the digimon with their PET-Arcs:

"TSUCHIDARUMON* ADULT-LEVEL EARTH DIGIMON. DATA TYPE"

"Why, if it isn't a group of tamers!" An old, wise looking tsuchidarumon declared.  
"Come inside! Come in, come in!" He greeted.  
"Really? Well....Should we?" Sharkman asked.  
"Well, he seems friendly!" Rockman said.

Netto was about to suggest they take his offer when a golem-like digimon appeared and stomped on a few huts. Netto and commander beef scanned the digimon.

"GOLEMON. ADULT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

The intruding digimon created a rock out of nothing and tossed it at rockman and sharkman.  
"Charge Shot!" Rockman fired a charged laser shot at it.  
"Fin Cutter!" Sharkman shot a razor-sharp shark fin at it, the combined attacks were able to damage it at least, but not defeat it.

Growmon was charging at golemon and was going to tackle him when golemon picked up a very young tsuchidarumon and used her for a shield. When growmon stopped, golemon punched him in the stomach, knocking him into a nearby house. Golemon formed a giant rock sword in his hand and was about to stab growmon with it when a bubble hit the back of his head, he turned around to see marineangemon floating and smiling at him. Marineangemon distracted golemon long enough for growmon to get back up on his feet.

"EXHAUST FLAME!!" Growmon shot a large fireball at the digimon's forehead, destroying it.

Instead of turning into a digitama, the core data flew into netto's PET-Arc. Netto checked his map to find a third line and red dot, this one in the northeast.  
"Oh, look here!" Netto said, pointing at the map. Rockman, sharkman and commander beef saw it.

The old tsuchidarumon cheered "Oh, thank you! Thank you for saving our village!"  
The villagers bowed in gratitude.  
The leader turned to face his village and said "Tonight, we shall prepare a feast!" The villagers cheered.

An hour-and a half later, the tsuchidarumons prepared a feast of giant meat, mushrooms, and fish.  
The tamers, digimon and netnavis declared "Itadakimasu!" And ate. Sharkman and marineangemon had the fish, rockman had the mushrooms, Netto and commander beef had the giant meat.

"Nearly a millenium, it's been, since humans have come to our world, this is truly an honor!" The leader declared.  
"Why, thank you..." Netto said, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, an image of yuuichiro appeared on the monitor of netto's PET-Arc. He said:

"Netto, there's something we forgot to mention, meijin, aoki, myself and the rest of the scientists will be monitoring you from our world until you all can come back. Good luck! And be careful."

Netto nodded and said "Thank you, papa!"

Culumon suddenly appeared on the monitor and cheered "Hello, netto-kun-culu!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Laika, searchman, rapidmon, black rose, and lilymon traveled north until they found themselves in a dense forest. Laika checked his map and compass.  
"Everyone, we're four-and-a-half miles away from our destination. We can rest when we get there if we need to!" Laika explained.  
The group was about to advance when black rose said  
"Hey....Um....Do you hear something?"  
"Hey! I hear it too!" Rapidmon said.  
Soon all four could hear it, it was a faint buzzing sound that got louder. Searchman activated his radar visor and sixteen dots appeared on the upper left corner.  
"Sixteen digimon are approaching north-northeast of here, which is that way!!" Searchman said, pointing in the direction.

Searchman equipped his scope gun and rapidmon and lilymon prepared to fire at any moment. Then, a group of spider-like digimon and a large, gray beetle-like digimon emerged from the large trees. Laika and black rose scanned the digimon.

"DOKUGUON. ADULT-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"OKUWAMON. PERFECT-EVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"RAAAAWWRRR!!!!" The Okuwamon roared.  
"Flower cannon!!" Lilymon shouted, firing a lily-shaped blast of energy at the large bug digimon.  
Searchman used his multi-target effect on his cannon to wipe out five dokugumon. Rapidmon fired powerful missiles from his cannons at the okuwamon.  
Woodman used his wood tower technique to impale six dokugumon. Searchman created a grenade and threw it at four dokugumon when he noticed one of them apparently moved from it's current location. According to his visor, it was right behind laika.

"LAIKA-SAMA!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Searchman screamed.

Laika turned around to see the digimon standing over him and a venomous barb that had penetrated the skin on laika's chest! Laika pulled the stinger out, and fell over.  
"Laika-sama!!!" Searchman shouted, rushing to his operator's side.

"Laika!!!" Rapidmon screamed. He then turned to the dokugumon. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!!!"

Several atomic missiles flew out of his back rocket launchers.  
"ATOMIC BLAST!!!" Rapidmon screamed.  
The attack destroyed the digimon on contact. Rapidmon then turned to the okuwamon. Okuwamon grabbed rapidmon with his hand and slammed him into the hard ground. Black rose backflipped behind a large bush and threw a rose at the insect digimon.  
"Now's your chance, searchman!" She yelled.

Searchman yelled "SCOPE GUN!!!!!!!!!!!" And fired at the okuwamon's weak spot, drastically weakening it.  
Woodman finished him off with a wood tower attack. Instead of turning into a digitama, the core data flew into black rose and laika's PET-Arcs.

Searchman picked the unconscious laika and checked his pulse, it was stable. Black rose walked up to the now pale boy and checked his temperature.  
"Oh my god! His forehead is on fire!" She gasped.  
"Woodman, will you carry laika to our destination? Maybe we can find some help there..." Black Rose asked of her netnavi.  
Woodman nodded and took laika from searchman. A few miles later, and they came across a village with houses shaped like tulips and flower-human-like digimon. One of them saw the group and ran into the center of the village raising her arms. Black rose scanned the digimon.

"FLORAMON. CHILD-LEVEL VEGETATION. DATA TYPE"

Suddenly, a group of floramon rushed up to them with a leaf stretcher. Woodman gently placed the ailing soldier on the stretcher. Searchman rushed up to them to protect his operator. Black rose, lilymon and woodman went into the village to see more plant-like digimon.

"WOODMAN. ADULT-LEVEL VEGETATION DIGIMON. DATA TYPE"

"MUSHROOMON. CHILD LEVEL VEGETATION DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"

"KIWIMON. ADULT LEVEL BIRD DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE"

A Woodmon approached the three and said "Allow me to take you to our village leader...Come with me!"

The digimon lead black rose, woodman and lilymon to a house shaped like a rose. Inside the building, the smell of incense hung heavily in the air. There were tribal decorations on the walls and cielings. Inside lay an ailing laika, searchman kneeled before him keeping a watchful eye, and a digimon that resembled a walking cherry tree. Black Rose scanned it.

"JUREIMON. PERFECT-LEVEL FOREST SPIRIT DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"Hurts...It...Hurts...." Laika groaned.  
Searchman placed a wet towel on his forehead. Terriermon was laying beside laika.

"Searchman tells me that laika has been poisoned by a dokugumon...This is serious! Wihout medicine, laika has eight hours to live!" The jureimon said, facing the mirror on the wall.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Jasmine, kyuubimon, shadowman, miyabi, musyamon and medii traveled along a path until they came across a pleasant meadow filled with kwanzan cherry blossom trees and a happy little stream. Jasmine was going to take a sip when musyamon said "Miyabi-sama, i sense a digimon's presence..."  
The fur on kyuubimon's back bristled, confirming musyamon's suspicions.  
A large, black dragon-like digimon appeared from behind a giant chrysanthemum bush. Jasmine and Miyabi scanned the digimon.

"CYBERDRAMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DRAGON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Oh! Cyberdramon!!" Kyuubimon greeted.  
"You know that digimon?" Jasmine asked.  
Kyuubimon nodded and said "He fought alongside us 200 years ago!"

Cyberdramon moved aside to let someone through, and miyabi, shadowman, medii and jasmine gasped at the person they saw...

"BARYL-SAN?!?!?"

TBC

* 'Vamdemon' is the japanese name for 'Myotismon'. His name is derived from the words 'Vampire' and 'Demon'.

*Tsuchidarumon literally means "Earth man monster" or "Mud man monster". It's the counterpart of Yukidarumon, or "Snow man monster".

(Another 'Digimon world' reference. Great Game! My only complaint was that the game's computer, when traveling between specific areas, kept FREEZING on me!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"The poison is ravaging laika's body as we speak! There is a special medicine made from a flower we grow in a garden outside the village that can save the boy..." Jureimon said.  
"But it's been taken over by several aggressive digimon, i will show you the garden. Come with me..." He added.

"Hurt.... Everything Hurrrtss!" Laika moaned. Laika then vomited and went into a convulsion.

The cherry tree digimon then walked out of the hut and said to the digimon "Take care of the boy while we are gone!"

Black Rose, Lilymon, rapidmon and woodman followed. Black rose looked at her clock. It was 8:00PM, they had to get the medicine to laika before 4:00 AM. Luckily for him the garden was only five minutes away on foot. When the group of five got there, there were several digimon, three red weed-like digimon and a coyote-like digimon. Black rose promptly scanned them.

"REDVEGIEMON. ADULT-LEVEL VEGETATION DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"

"FANGMON. ADULT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"

"Wood Tower!!!!" Woodman shouted. He summoned his wood tower technique to destroy the redvegiemon. Lilymon attacked the fangmon with her flower cannon attack.

Fangmon was deleted on contact. Jureimon walked up to a patch of flowering shrubs, the flowers resembled a cross between a peony and a hibiscus. He gathered the flowers and said  
"These are the flowers we're looking for. We shall turn it into a medicinal tea. Feed him the tea to counteract the poison."

The group got back to the village to prepare the tea. Jureimon had explained to them that the tea takes an hour to make, so searchman and terriermon tended to laika's intense fever.

An hour later, the tea was ready. Terriermon tilted laika's head up, and saloma held the cup up to his lips.

"Okay, we have done all we can for laika, all we can do now is let him rest." Jureimon explained.

The group barely slept that night. Black rose, Lilymon and woodman were half-asleep that morning. Searchman's voice awoke them fully.

"Laika-sama!?"

The three ran inside the jureimon's hut to see searchman trying to help an awake but dazed laika sit up.  
"Laika-sama....Are you feeling alright? Can you stand?"

"M...Mayb...Maybe..." Laika moaned.  
He tried to stand up and fell back down. It was a good thing searchman had caught hold of him.  
"He will need a few more hours to rest...." Jureimon advised.  
Searchman nodded and laid him back down to rest.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

"What are you doing here, baryl-san!? I thought you fused with Duo!!!" Medii asked.  
"You know this man?" Renamon asked.

Baryl nodded and answered "I did, but i am not the real baryl...You see, the technology from duo's home galaxy is highly advanced, more so than ours. They developed a way to create programs and place the spirits and memories of real creatures in them, i am merely a netnavi with baryl's spirit and memories. But once my purpose is fulfilled, i must return to duo."

Miyabi, jasmine and their netnavis looked at him in awe.  
"Well, that's a lot to take in, but i understand..." Miyabi said.

"After i was made, duo sent me to the digital world through the net, i came across this big guy, and received this!" Baryl EXE added, showing his PET-Arc.  
"Netto will be ecstatic to see you!" Jasmine said.

Cyberdramon leered at musyamon and snarled "Are you my enemy?!?"  
Musyamon kowtowed and said "I mean no harm..."

Baryl laughed and said "I believe we're supposed to see Baihumon, let's get going!"  
Baryl lead the group though the western portion of the digital world. They left the meadow and came across a wintry town built from clocks with golden gears everywhere. A Hagurumon and a clockmon approached them.

"Oh, wow! Cyberdramon! Renamon!! It's been so long since you saved us once before!" The Clockmon greeted.  
The Hagurumon looked at Miyabi, jasmine and baryl and said "These humans must be your tamers."

Miyabi said "Where is this place?"

"This is Clockland." Hagurumon explained. "Feel free to explore this land and relax!"

Jasmine, medii, miyabi and shadowman rested while baryl and cyberdramon insisted on exploring clockland. Suddenly, a white beam of light shot down from the sky, and a gargoyle-like digimon stood roaring. Miyabi and Jasmine scanned it.

"GARGOYLEMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DRAGON DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"Hmmm, according to this description, gargoylemon is weak against fire....Renamon, are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Jasmine asked. Renamon nodded.

Jasmine slashed the blue card, making renamon evolve to kyuubimon. Kyuubimon leapt at the gargoylemon and spun around really fast.  
"FOX FLAME DRAGON!!!!" She yelled, summoning a dragon made entirely out of white flames.

The flames covered the digimon from top to bottom. Kyuubimon then stood facing the digimon and will-o-wisps appeared on the tip of each tail.  
"ONIBIDAMA!!"" She shouted.  
All nine fireballs flew at the large digimon. The digimon was near deletion. In an act of retaliation, the gargoylemon swiped kyuubimon away with his hand, knocking her into a gear.  
"Kyuubimon!" Jasmine shouted.  
The weakened digimon shot a beam of concentrated light at the fox digimon. Kyuubimon dodged the attack.

"Battlechip! Flame Sword! Slot-IN!!" Miyabi declared, inserting one flamesword chip in each of the slots.

Musyamon and Shadowman leapt at the digimon. Musyamon drove his flamesword into gargoylemon's back, and shadowman drove his into gargoylemon's forehead. Gargoylemon was deleted instantly, cyberdramon loaded his data.  
Miyabi E-Mailed Netto to tell him about their discovery.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigdigdigdigidigidigidigidigidigi

Enzan, Yaitou, glyde, guardromon, Impmon, blues, skullman and Miyumiyu were traveling south. Enzan studied the map on his PET-Arc and said  
"We should be a few minutes away from our destination by now..." When his PET-Arc beeped.  
Enzan opened his inbox and saw a message from miyabi. It read:

"You won't beleive who's in the digital world with us! Baryl's here!

Miyabi"

Enzan was so shocked he nearly dropped his PET-Arc. A few moments later they found their destination; An ancient egypt themed area. The houses were pyramid shaped and there were obelisks and sphinx statues everywhere. Some mummy-like digimon were seen walking around, talking, and pulling carts full of bread and amphorae.  
Enzan scanned the digimon.

"MUMMYMON: PERFECT-LEVEL UNDEAD DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

Miyumiyu approached a mummymon sitting on a wagon and asked "Excuse me, but where are we and where can we find zhuqiaoumon?"  
The mummymon said "Why, this is Mummymon village! And to find zhuqiaoumon, talk to our leader, pharoahmon. He can help you!"

The mummymon pointed at a large palace in the distance and said "He's in that palace! Can't miss it!"  
Enzan, miyumiyu, skullman, blues and impmon bowed in gratitude and went to the palace.  
"I hope pharoahmon has food he's willing to share with us..." Impmon groaned.

When they entered, they saw a battle pit dug int the middle of the palace, the walls were lined with large golden torches and ornated with ancient egyptian murals. A large digimon that resembled a pharoah holding a small sarcophagus sat on a golden couch shaped like a lioness. Two mummymon were standing beside him fanning him. Enzan and yaitou scanned the digimon...

"PHAROAHMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL UNDEAD DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"And what brings you to my royal house?*" Pharoahmon asked.

"We seek the digimon sovereign zhuqiaoumon...And we heard you might know where he is..." Enzan explained.

Pharoahmon laughed and jumped into the pit.  
"Well, if you want me to tell you, one of you must defeat me in combat! The rest of them can watch from the balcony!" He explained.

Blues stepped forward and said "I shall fight you!"

"Are you sure about this, blues?" Enzan asked.  
"Yeah, i could pound this guy in two seconds flat!" Impmon objected.

Blues activated his sword and answered "My mind is made up!"  
Blues jumped into the pit and declared "May the best fighter win!"

Pharoahmon nodded and pounded his sarcophagus into the ground. The force created a shock wave which sent blues flying backwards. Blues got back up on his feet and dashed behind pharoahmon and stabbed the sarcophagus. Pharoahmon attempted to punch blues, but was too slow. Blues leapt on top of pharoahmon's clenched fist, ran up his arm and tried to slash his face. Pharoahmon's mask was too dense. Pharoahmon's eyes glowed bright red and an eye beam shot blues in the arm.

"Uurrk!!" Blues shouted.

"Blues!! Wait!" Enzan shouted.  
"Program advance! Dream Sword! Slot-IN!" Enzan declared, inserting a sword, widesword and longsword in that order.  
Pharoahmon send another shock wave into the ground, blues chopped the ground with the dreamsword, creating a shock wave of his own. Blues's shockwave soon overpowered pharoahmon's, and sent it back to it's original creator.

Large plumes of dust emerged, when the dust disappeared, pharoahmon was sitting on the floor, badly wounded. Pharoahmon held out a hand as a gesture of surrender.  
"Enough! Come with me!" Pharoahmon said.

Pharoahmon leapt out of the pit. Blues followed. Pharoahmon lead blues through a corridor to the treasure rooms. The room was filled with decorated pottery, gilded wooden chests, gold and beadwork jewelry, animal couches, weapons and jackal statues. Pharoahmon pointed his sarcophagus at a mural of a falcon-human hybrid. The eyes on the sarcophagus radiated a bright red, and the walls opened revealing a hidden room with a treasure chest.

"I have been guarding this data until the day the tamers came for it..." Pharoahmon explained. "You and your friends have earned the right to keep this!"  
Pharoahman opened the treasure chest and pulled out a sheet of papyrus. Blues looked at it and studied it.

Enzan, Yaitou, impmon and the others were waiting for blues when blues walked out with pharoahmon following him.  
"You are welcome to stay the night if you see fit...I will see to it my servants take care of you!" Pharoahmon said. He made a hand gesture, and several mummymon walked up to the guests holding plates of bread and clay cups of water. The group said grace and then sampled the bread. Impmon, however, stuffed his face.

"So, did you find a clue?" Skullman asked.  
Blues said "Something like that..." And showed them the parchment.  
The parchment depicted a large, red bird...Unfortunately, the text was all hierogyphics. Enzan, unable to translate it, cursed under his breath.

"It says 'To find the bird of the sun, seek the crimson fortress at the edge of the world.' I believe this is the place!" Miyumiyu said, pointing at what looked like a craggy, red mountain.  
"Whoah! You can read ancient egyptian?!? Amazing!!" Yaitou gasped.  
"Well, i AM an antique dealer, i've had some business with egyptian antiques..." Miyumiyu explained.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Netto, Growmon, Commander Beef and the others set out at dawn. They followed the route on the map until they reached a large canyon filled with boulders, prehistoric fossils and dinosaur bones. The group decided to settle down when an airdramon swooped down and summoned a bunch of miniature tornadoes. Growmon shot a big fireball at the digimon in defense.  
"Rockbuster!!" Rockman shouted, firing laser blasts at the dragon digimon.  
The dragon digimon summoned a thunderbolt at the netnavi. Rockman backflipped away from the blast. Marineangemon fused with sharkman, and sharkman fired a concentrated blast of heart-shaped energy at the digimon, destroying it's wings.

Growmon fused with rockman, rockman's fur grew longer and turned white, his suit turned red with black stripes, and his buster was shaped like growmon's face. Rockman aimed his newly-formed buster at the grounded digimon, and a stream of fire burst forth and incinerated the digimon.  
Growmon and rockman then seperated.

A tyrannomon walked up to them and said "Why, it's guilmon and marineangemon! Who are these humans with you?"

"I am Hikari Netto!" Netto greeted bowing.  
Commander Beef cleared his throat and said "Just call me Commander Beef!"  
Rockman introduced him and sharkman and asked "What is this place?"

The tyrannomon bowed and said "Welcome to Tyranno Valley!* Home of the dinosaur digimon! Come have a look around with me!"

Netto, growmon, rockman and the others walked followed the big digimon around. There were dinosaur digimon everywhere they went, from triceramon to mammothmon!

"BRACHIOMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE"

"PTERAMON. ADULT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE"

Tyrannomon eventually showed them to their ruler, who looked like a black, more feral version of tyrannomon. Netto scanned and commander beef scanned the digimon.

"MASTERTYRANNOMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DINOSAUR DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"I predicted your visit....So, you're looking for mastertyrannomon, are you? Maybe i will help you find him!" Mastertyrannomon said.

"Are you challenging us to a fight?" Netto asked, preparing to insert a battlechip at any moment.  
"Well, i've just eaten, so i guess i can take one of you on!" Mastertyrannomon replied. "So which one will it be?"

"Me and guilmon can take you on!" Netto boasted.  
Netto slashed the blue card and growmon evolved to megalogrowmon. Megalogrowmon clapped his fists together and roared. Mastertyrannomon exhaled a plume of fire at the two. Megalogrowmon shot strong missiles from the cannons in his breastplate to blow the fire away. Before the missiles could hit mastertyrannomon's face, mastertyrannomon shielded his face with his hands. Megalogrowmon used his jets to hover up to mastertyrannomon's level and the blades on his arms radiated a platinum white.

"DOUBLE EDGE!!" He screamed.  
Megalogrowmon cut the dinosaur digimon's nose deep. In a rage, the mastertyrannomon punched him, sending him down to the ground....

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

After about an hour, laika fully recovered from his illness and the group was once again ready to press on. Before they could leave, Jureimon yelled "Wait!"  
The group waited for jureimon to catch up to them. Jureimon handed black rose a flower shaped pendant.  
"If you're looking for Xuanwumon, take this...It will change from white to yellow to red the closer you are to his home!" Jureimon explained.  
Black rose bowed and said "Thank you kindly! Farewell!"

The group of tamers, digimon and netnavis, with laika leading the way, followed the map on laika's PET-Arc. When they reached the end of the route, they found themselves in a frozen tundra area.

"BRRRRrrrrr!!! It's Fr-Fr-Fr-Freezing here!!!" Black rose sniffled.  
"Actually, i'm used to the cold..." Laika muttered.  
"At least my fur is warming me." Terriermon said.

TBC

* The ancient egyptian word 'Pharoah' literally means 'royal house', so "And what brings you to my royal house?" Is a little pun.

** Tyranno Valley is a reference to digimon world 3.

In the next chapter, the tamers, navis and digimon will all be one destination away from the digimon sovereigns. Some writers like to drag the story on chapter by chapter, but i'm not some writers!


	17. Almost there

Chapter 17: Almost there...

Megalogrowmon got back up on his feet and shot another stream of missiles. These missiles exploded after flying three feet and exploded, releasing a smokescreen.  
"Battle-Chip! Kawarimi! Slot-IN!" Netto declared, inserting a kawarimi chip.  
When the smoke cleared, mastertyrannomon saw megalomgrowmon hovering around in an erratic fashion.

Mastertyrannomon tried to swipe him out of the ground again when megalogrowmon disappeared.  
"Over here!" He called from behind.  
When the black dinosaur digimon turned around, megalogrowmon tackled him so hard he flew into a triceratops skull way off in the distance. Mastertyrannomon, now very weak, stumbled to get back on his feet. He raised his hand and bowed before megalogrowmon.  
"You have beaten me..." He started, he leapt off the skull and across the canyon.  
Mastertyrannomon looked down at netto and handed him some rope tied around an ancient dinosaur claw.  
"You may have this, it shall point in the direction of the digimon sovereign's location..." He explained.

"Um, thank you!" Netto said bowing.  
When netto put it around his neck, the old claw pointed to the left. Netto went in that direction and the others followed him. Netto's PET-Arc then beeped. Netto opened his inbox and saw a message from jasmine. It read:  
"Netto, listen to this BARYL is in the digital world!!

Miyabi"

Netto was struck with a combination of excitement and disbelief. He immediately E-Mailed his father and laika to spread the news.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Laika's group traveled long distances until they came across a large city filled with yeti-like digimon. Laika and Black Rose scanned those digimon.  
"MOJYAMON. ADULT-LEVEL BEAST-MAN DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: BONE CLUB."

The group approached the city. Laika asked a tiny mojyamon "Excuse me, is there an inn somewhere?"  
The mojyamon said "Yeah!! Dad owns it! Follow me!!" With much enthusiasm.  
Laika and the others followed the young digimon as he skipped towards a particular igloo with a sign that said 'Inn'. The mojyamon lifted up the pelt 'Door' and said "Daddy! We have customers!"  
As the digimon, tamers and netnavis entered after the mojyamon, it felt surprisingly and pleasantly warm. They noticed a mojyamon sitting behind a desk signing some paperwork.  
"Well, it's 80 Zennys per person. Will you be staying tonight?" The big mojyamon asked politely.

Laika nodded and paid for himself, terriermon and searchman. Black Rose paid for herself, palmon and woodman. As laika got settled in his bed, he received an E-Mail from Netto that read:

"You're gonna freak when you hear this! Jasmine said she saw Baryl!!

Netto"  
Laika nearly dropped his jaw. He placed the object down and prepared to sleep when he heard a loud stomping noise outside. Laika, searchman and terriermon went outside to investigate. A large, icy ogre-like creature destroyed an igloo with his ice club. Two small, blue goblin-like creatures followed him chuckling.  
"What's going on?" Black rose asked. Black rose, woodman and palmon came out to see what was going on.  
Black Rose and Laika scanned the digimon:

"HYOGAMON: ADULT-LEVEL DEMON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"  
"SNOWGOBURIMON. CHILD-LEVEL DEMON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

A crowd of Mojyamon ran screaming and panicking. One screamed "They're back! It's the frozen bandits!!!!"  
"Frozen bandits?" Laika thought to himself.  
The hyogamon grabbed a mammothmon tusk and said "Hahahahaha! With THIS we'll be rich!"  
Black rose walked up to the innkeeper and asked "Who are the frozen bandits?"  
The inkeeper said "A group of rogue digimon that come here at random and steal from us, money, food, everything! Many of us have been deleted by them...Nobody has been strong enough to stop them!"

Laika and terriermon walked into the middle of the city and yelled "Hey, ugly! Pick on someone your own size!"  
The hyogamon leered at laika and said "Who are you calling ugly?!?"  
"Go get 'em, boss!" One of the Snowgoburimon cheered.

Laika slashed the blue card, making terriermon evolve to galgomon. Galgomon yelled "GATLING ARM!!" And went crazy with the cannons on his arm.  
Hyogamon blocked the attacks with his ice club, eventually, all the bullets broke the club. Enraged, the hyogamon attempted to punch the dog digimon.  
"DUM DUM UPPER!!!" Galgomon yelled.  
Galgomon hit hyogamon hard with an uppercut. Laika then inserted a flametower chip.  
Laika summoned a pillar of fire under hyogamon's stunned body, deleting him. Galgomon loaded the data, pointed the guns at the snowgoburimon and yelled "Do you want some of this?"  
The snowgoburimon ran away crying and begging for mercy.  
As the group returned to the inn, the mojyamon cheered and danced. The innkeeper ran outside the door, and his son hugged black rose's leg.  
"We can never thank you enough!" The innkeeper said. "How about i refund your fee?!"  
Laika blushed and said "Why don't you just tell us where we can find Xuanwumon?"

The innkeeper nodded and pointed to a nearby mountain.  
"Xuanwumon's home is right on the other side of that mountain over there!" He answered.  
Laika memorized the mountain before returning inside to sleep.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigdigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

The next morning, enzan and impmon's team got up to continue on their journey. Enzan looked at his map, and said  
"According to the map, we're twenty minutes away from our next destination."  
After 9 minutes, yaitou moaned.  
"I'm done walking! Guardromon, carry me...."  
2 Minutes later, glyde muttered "Miss Yaitou, Sir Enzan. Do you hear a rumbling noise?"  
Glyde pointed in the rumbling noise. The group stared when enzan noticed large puffs of black dust in the distance. The figures turned out to be miniature elephant-armadillo digimon. Enzan, miyumiyu and yaitou scanned the digimon.

"JAGAMON. PERFECT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"Perfect level, huh? Enzan, you know what to do!" Impmon said.  
Enzan nodded and slashed his blue card, causing impmon to evolve to boogeymon.  
"Attack mode battle chip! Aquasword! Slot-IN!" Yaitou declared, inserting the chip into her PET-Arc.  
"Attack mode battle chip! Long-Sword! Slot-IN!" Enzan yelled, inserting a battlechip.

When the herd of jagamon caught a glimpse of the digimon, now expecting a fight, they came to a screeching halt.

"Baa! Ba Ba Baaa!" One of the jagamon said.  
"Did anybody catch any of that?" Yaitou asked.

"It said 'Sorry! We didn't see you there!'" Impmon said.

"Baa?" Another said.  
"Need a lift?" Impmon translated.

Impmon just showed them enzan's PET-Arc and said "Look, we only need to get to this place here." And pointed at the dot.

"Baaa! Ba!" The jagamon said in unison.

"Pick a seat!" Impmon translated.

monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Netto and company woke up and continued onwards. They followed the map and netto's old claw until it brought them to a tropical rainforest area with very large waterfalls.  
"Wow! It's huge!" Netto gasped.  
"Let's play, nettomon!" Guilmon said.  
"Good idea, guilmon!" Netto replied.

Netto and Guilmon jumped in the water and played for about two hours. Masa, however, spent those two hours fishing.  
Suddenly, a parrot-like digimon appeared. Netto and Commander Beef scanned the digimon.

"PARROTMON. PERFECT-LEVEL BIRD DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

Netto slashed the blue card, causing guilmon to evolve to growmon. Marineangemon fluttered up to it and encased it in a large pink bubble.  
Growmon leapt up and bit the digimon on the neck. He then drove a blade on his arm into it's side, deleting it. The parrotmon's core data entered Netto's PET-Arc. Netto looked at the map. There was yet another line and dot, this time, the dot was blue.  
"Could this mean what i think it means?" Netto said.  
"What is it, netto?" Rockman asked.

"Let's keep going!" Netto started with determination. "We're almost there!!"  
Netto ran in the direction on the map and followed the necklace. Rockman and the others followed him. Netto suddenly got a live message from his father. Netto turned his message player on. And Yuuichirou appeared on the monitor.

"Hi, son. Making a lot of progress?" He greeted.  
Netto nodded and said "So you got my message?"  
Yuuichirou said "Yes, i don't understand how it could've happened, but baryl is in the digital world. I might have to send a message to jasmine or miyabi about how that happened."  
Netto decided to change the subject. "So how are things back home?"  
Yuuichirou replied "Well, just remember that myself, meijin and the others at scilab are watching you from our webcams. Also, someone has come to say hi to you!"  
He giggled and motioned for someone to move in front of the computer. Meiru walked up and said  
"Good luck, netto-kun! And guilmon too!"

Netto smiled and said "Uh, thanks, meiru-chan!"

Yuuichirou finished with a "Well, good luck! And come back soon!"  
The message ended.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Jasmine, Miyabi, Renamon, Musyamon and the others traveled further, and after about 2 hours found themselves in a black and white area. They kept going a little more until they found a giant castle. Shadowman opened the castle door. The group saw a group of knight digimon looking at them. Miyabi, jasmine and Baryl scanned the digimon

"KNIGHTMON. ADULT-LEVEL HUMAN DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE"

"Um, excuse me....Knightmon, but what is this place and is there a place to stay around here?" Jasmine asked.

Meanwhile in the real world......

Yamiga carried the stolen disk to his computer and said  
"Rejoice, regal! For soon justice shall be done!"  
He inserted it into a computer and clicked on the 'Download' key.

TBC.

(Sorry if this chapter is short, but i'm a little eager to get to the next chapter, that's where all the action begins!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Almost There part II.

The jagamon carried enzan's group to their next destination; A marshland area. There were underwater houses made under waterlily plants. A frog-like digimon with a horn around his neck jumped out of the water and said "Well i'll be! We have guests!"  
Enzan and yaitou scanned the digimon.

"GEKOMON. ADULT-LEVEL REPTILIAN DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"

Guardromon sighed and said "My old stomping grounds...It's great to be back!"  
Yaitou looked up at him and said "You're from here, guardromon?"  
Guardromon nodded and said "Yeah, this brings me back to when i met hirokazu! Gosh, the memories!"

"Welcome to swampland!" The Gekomon said. "Let me give you a little tour!"  
The gekomon led them throughout the digital estuary and showed them the townspeople. He eventually showed them to the leader gekomon.  
"It has been generations since we saw humans in the digital world....It's a magical occasion! But the festivities will have to wait!"  
"Why is that?" Miyumiyu asked.  
"It all happened two months ago....." The leader started.  
"We gekomon are a peaceful group...All we want to do is swim, fish, and sing...  
Then a digimon by the name of waruseadramon came and claimed this land as his territory...He enslaved all of us, forcing us to make plum wine for him.*"

"That's terrible!" Enzan said.

The gekomon showed them a building where the drink was being brewed. The visitors peeked through the windows to see gekomon stirring the alcohol.  
"He should be coming for it any moment now......" He said sighing.

"Why, we oughtta put a stop to this waruseadramon and give him what he deserves!!" Yaitou said clenching a fist.

Enzan thought to himself for a moment when he said "I have a plan! We'll need to borrow those barrels..."

The tamers, digimon and navis hid inside the barrels like Enzan explained. The gekomon brought the cart full of barrels to a pond by the other side of the lake. One Gekomon said  
"Lord, waruseadramon! Here's the wine you asked for!"

A slender, black head peaked it's head out of the water and said "Excellent! MMmmmmmmmmmmm........"

The sea serpent digimon opened his mouth and dropped his tongue. Enzan, from within his barrel yelled "NOW!!!!"

Everyone leapt out of their barrels in attack mode. Skullman summoned a demon flame attack. Waruseadramon countered with a jet of water. Electricity started to form in the lightning bolt-shaped horn on the top of waruseadramon's helmet.

"THUNDER ARROW!!" Waruseadramon shouted. The perfect-level digimon shot a stream of lightning at the group.

Yaitou inserted a 'Destruction Grenade' chip into her PET-Arc, and glyde turned into a netnavi version of guardromon.  
Glyde and Guardromon both fired two whistle blowing missiles. The missiles blew the lightning away.  
"Battle Chip! Varia sword! Slot-IN!" Enzan yelled, inserting two varia swords into his PET-Arc, one for blues and one for impmon.  
Impmon stabbed waruseadramon in the back of the head, and blues in his abdomen. Injured, the digimon summoned a tidal wave in retaliation, wiping the large group off their feet.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

In Koroshi's lair.....

It had been about 10 seconds since yamiga uploaded the D-Reaper. Much to his frustration, nothing happened. The doctor slammed his palms on his desk  
"DAMN IT TO HELL!! WHY DOESN'T IT WORK?!?!?" He screamed "I FELT SO SURE!!!!"  
Suddenly, his PET and computers melted, and a red liquid substance formed.  
"What the??? Is this the program that the government kept hidden for so long??" Yamiga asked himself in confusion.

=================================  
WARNING! THE FAINT-HEARTED LOOK AWAY!!!!  
=================================

The liquid mass began to move on it's own, it leapt onto yamiga and smothered him. Yamiga screamed in agony as the program ate away at his skin, fat, organs, not even his skeleton remained.

You can open your eyes now!  
-------------------------------------------

The D-Reaper then entered the internet through a net terminal.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

The waruseadramon charged at impmon. Yaitou handed enzan a dream aura chip to use. "Take this! You're welcome." She said laughing.  
"Battle chip! Dream aura! Slot-IN!" Enzan declared, inserting the chip.  
Enzan then slashed the blue card twice before the barrier broke. Impmon then warp evolved to Phelesmon.  
Phelesmon drove his scythe into the waruseadramon's head, deleting it on contact. Phelesmon loaded the data and devolved to impmon.

The gekomon ran from behind the trees and bushes and cheered. The leader declared.  
"Thanks to you, my people are free! Come to the village this evening for a celebration!!"

Enzan and yaitou suddenly felt their PET-Arcs vibrate. They turned on the monitor and checked the map to see a new location had appeared. This one, however, was a darker, more ruby-shade of red. The group agreed on resting, training and returning to the village in the evening. Yaitou dipped her feet in the water to unwind. Blues meditated under the falls, and glyde, guardromon and impmon practiced netbattling.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Netto's group followed the blue dot on the map. After a few more miles, they came across a mountain of lapis lazuli, at it's summit; a shinto shrine made entirely out of turquoise. Netto gasped.  
"C-Could this be the place...?" Netto said trembling.  
Rockman placed his hand on his operator and friends' shoulder. "It's alright! I'll be with you!" He said assuringly.  
"Marineangemon, sharkman and i will be there to protect the both of you....So what are we waiting for? Let's move!!" Commander beef said, rushing up the stairs. His navi and digimon rushing after.  
Netto and rockman looked into each other's eyes, nodded, and proceeded to climb up the steps to Qinglongmon's lair.  
When they finally reached the top, all they saw was the shrine. They waited for about five minutes for something to happen: Nothing.  
"This was a waste of time..." Netto grumbled.  
"Maybe this is the wrong location..." Commander beef said.  
The digimon, their tamers and the netnavis were about to climb back down and leave when they heard the sound of lightning. They turned around to see blue lighting bolts falling from the sky. Then a long, blue chinese-dragon-like digimon flew down from the stormclouds.

"Hikari Netto. Guilmon. I have awaited your arrival!" It said.  
Netto and commander beef scanned the digimon:

"QINGLONGMON. ULTIMATE LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: BLUE LIGHTNING."

"You have done well to make it this far, i have waited for you! Your second test is complete, now begins your final test: You must defeat me in battle! If you can injure me, you pass!!"

"Megalogrowmon! Are you ready?" Netto asked.  
Megalogrowmon nodded growing.

Rockman activated his buster and said "Let's do it!!"

Qinglongmon nodded and said "If you are ready to fight, let us waste no time."

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Laika's group climbed the tall, steep mountain until they reached the other side. Then, they took a rest at the foot. Laika stared at a nearby structure through his binoculars. It resembled a giant tortoise shell.  
"Okay, we'll rest for about ten minutes, then we'll enter that building way over there!" Laika explained.  
Suddenly, trees grew out of nothing in rows leading to the shell building.  
"Take your time!" A voice bellowed. "I know you're coming, i'll be waiting!"

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigid

Enzan's group headed back to the village to join the gekomon as they celebrated.  
The gekomon grouped together with their leader in front of them, holding a conducter's baton.  
"Ready, everyone? 1...2...3.... Kero, kero, ke-kero!" The leader sang.  
The group of gekomon sang "Kero, kero, ke-kero!"**  
The digimon sang their song for about 3 minutes until they were done. Miyumiyu and yaitou applauded. Enzan and blues just nodded in gratitude.  
"Would you care to stay for the night?" The leader asked."  
The group got together to talk and reach a decision. Enzan shook his head and said  
"We need to get to our next destination, so we should probably leave now!"  
Enzan and his group bid farewell to the friendly gekomon and left to continue on their journey.

Monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

The knightmon found rooms for everyone in the castle. Miyabi slept on a couch instead of the bed, and musyamon slept on his feet. Shadowman was currently on the roof. Jasmine slept in the canopy bed while medii slept on the edge of it. Renamon reclined on a chair and drifted to sleep.  
Baryl and Cyberdramon insisted on staying outside the castle. Cyberdramon joined shadowman on the roof. Baryl stared at his PET-Arc and then at the moon. As happy as he was to see netto again, he didn't want to put netto through the disappointment of watching him return to duo. So he was reluctant to go on, but he had to...Baryl was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a floating lantern. A ghost-like figure moved out of the shadows. Baryl scanned the digimon:  
"PHANTOMON. PERFECT-LEVEL DEMON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Have you come to pick a fight with me?" Baryl said, raising clenched fists.

The phantomon rushed at baryl brandishing his scythe. Baryl jumped over it and kicked it in the back. Before it could turn around, baryl leapt on top of it's head and drove a swiss army knife into it, deleting it. Cyberdramon flew down and loaded it's data.

Jasmine had trouble sleeping. She was restless with aniticipation and nervousness.  
"I wonder how grandpa and the others are doing?" She thought to herself.  
Jasmine got out of bed and looked out the window hoping it would clear her mind. Medii rose and said "You can't sleep either, huh?"  
Renamon then walked up to them and whispered "You're thinking about Baihumon, aren't you?"

Jasmine nodded and whispered "What if he deletes us? What if i'll never see grandpa, dr. hikari and the others again? Part of me fears for us, while the other part of me is excited."  
Renamon looked at the moon and said "I have faced many a powerful digimon, i'll be alright!"  
Medii added "And Renamon and i will do just about anything to protect you from any danger! Remember that!"

Miyabi stared at the full moon from the window in front of the couch. He was preoccupied in all the undetermined events that led up to him being here.  
"I wonder if my father would be proud of me if he could see me...?" Miyabi thought to himself.  
He then thought about Yuriko and Dr. Wily.  
"I hope they are not worrying about me...." He whispered.

Monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Meanwhile on the internet.....

Roll sat against a structure of data in the undernet and cried her eyes out.  
"H-He doesn't like me....N-N-Nob-body l-likes m-me...." She sobbed. "I-I Feel S-So alone....."

"They wronged you..." A mysterious, computerized voice said from nowhere. "They have mistreated you...Abandoned you...Hurt you..."  
Roll was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something wet and jellylike wrap itself around her left arm.

"They must be punished...." The voice said. "Punished....Severely!!!" The voice added.  
"Punished.... .....Severely...." Roll said in a flat, monotone voice.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

After a ten-minute long rest. Laika led the group to the tortoise shell building. As they reached the door, the building's roof collapsed, and a giant, two-headed tortoise digimon with a huge tree growing out of his shell hovered into the air. Laika and Black Rose scanned the enormous digimon.

"XUANWUMON. ULTIMATE LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: PHANTOM MIST."

"I have awaited your arrival...I am pleased to say you have passed the second test! Now, for your final test....If you can defeat me in battle, you pass the test!" Xuanwumon declared.

"What?!?" Laika and Black Rose shouted at the same time.

"Moumountai, laika! I believe in us! If you believe in us, we can do anything!!" Terriermon consoled.  
"Terriermon's right, black rose!" Palmon reassured.  
Laika was worried for terriermon's safety, then thought about. Laika reluctantly slashed the blue card twice, making terriermon warp evolve to rapidmon. Black rose did the same for palmon.  
Searchman prepared to use his search scope.

"Very well, let us begin!" Xuanwumon declared.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegam

The next morning, Baryl's group left the castle and continued on their journey. They traveled many, many miles until they found themselves in what looked like a tropical asian forest made entirely from quartz crystals.

"Wooowww.... It's beautiful!!" Jasmine smiled.  
There were several bird digimon and holy digimon. Baryl, jasmine and miyabi scanned every digimon they came across

"ANGEWOMON. PERFECT-LEVEL FAIRY DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"STARMON. ADULT-LEVEL FAIRY DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"AQUILAMON. ADULT-LEVEL BIRD DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"QUETZALMON. ARMOR-LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"SHIISAMON. ADULT-LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE"***

"HOLYANGEMON. PERFECT-LEVEL FAIRY DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"PEGASUSMON. ARMOR-LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"NEFERTIMON. ARMOR-LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

The Quetzalmon floated down to the group and bowed.  
"Hello, who are you? And may i guess you are looking for baihumon?" It asked.  
"My name is Jasmine and this is Kyuubimon and this is Medii." Jasmine greeted.  
"I am Dark Miyabi and this is Musyamon and Shadowman." Miyabi explained.  
"I am Baryl and this is Cyberdramon, and yes, we are looking for baihumon. Do you know where to find him?" Baryl said.

The quetzalmon nodded and said  
"I will lead you! Follow my trail!"  
The quetzalmon flew off and left a rainbow trail. The group followed the trail until they found a crystal pagoda.  
"Baihumon lives inside that castle! Enter to meet with him! Good luck!" The quetzalmon said before flying off.

The group entered the large crystal pagoda, baryl entering first. Inside, they saw a large white tiger digimon.  
"Incredible...!" Miyabi gasped.  
Miyabi, jasmine and baryl scanned the enormous digimon:

"BAIHUMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: IRON CLAWS, VAHJRA"

"You have done well to make it this far! I am pleased to say you've passed your second test! Now for the final test....You must face me...Defeat me in combat, and you pass your final test!" The digimon declared.

Miyabi, shadowman and musyamon unsheathed their swords and bowed in respect. Jasmine slashed the blue card, making kyuubimon evolve to taomon. Cyberdramon roared.

"Let us begin!" Baryl declared.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Enzan and his group kept traveling until they reached a volcanic area.  
"Boy is it hot!" Guardromon said.  
"Where's an ice-cold bottle of strawberry milk when you need it?!" Yaitou whined.  
"Don't worry everyone! We're almost there!" Enzan said.  
"I just hope the digimon sovereign has something cool to drink..." Impmon griped.

After traveling a little longer, they finally saw a large, triangular, crystal temple. Miyumiyu grabbed the papyrus and gasped.  
"This is it! This is the place!!" She said.  
"I've got goosebumps...." Yaitou said.  
"We've come too far to turn back now, we might as well go in..." Blues said.

TBC

(Author's notes)

*If in the original anime, the bad guy wanted sake (Rice Wine) Why not make the bad guy ask for plum wine? It's pretty much almost as popular as rice wine over there!  
** 'Kero' is the japanese word for 'Frog', so the song the gekomon sing literally translates to "Frog, frog, frog, fr-frog."  
*** Shiisamon is a nod to the fourth digimon movie: 'Digimon tamers: Battle of adventurers'

Writer's comment:

The next two chapters will be very, very long! Thought i'd let you know in advance!

Feel free to make any corrections regarding descriptions of any digimon. (Wrong Type. Wrong Family, etc.)


	19. Matrix Evolution part 1

Chapter 19: Matrix Evolution part 1.

**[ If you don't mind, i've added the words to 'One vision' by Tanimoto Takayoshi to give this chapter an epic feel and so this story can relate to the digimon tamers show. One vision really is a great song! ]**

Before the battle began, qinglongmon removed one of the pearls around one of his claws and threw it ino the air. Unbeknownst to netto and company, the orb was recording the battle and sending the footage to every computer around the world!

"Prepare to fight!" He roared.

Qinglongmon summoned a thunder cloud that sent bolts of lightning from the sky. Netto inserted a barrier chip immediately. The lighting broke the barrier the instant it made contact with the barrier. Megalogrowmon opened his mouth, and an orb of red light formed in it.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!" Megalogrowmon cried.

Megalogrowmon fired a stream of energy at qinglongmon. Qinglongmon swiped his claw in the air and blew the attack away.  
"Whoah! He deflected the attack just like that...?" Commander beef said.  
"This guy's strong, take caution, megalogrowmon!" Netto warned.  
Megalogrowmon nodded.

Qinglongmon swooped down at megalogrowmon with his mouth open. Megalogrowmon dashed as fast as he could and dodged the attack. Marineangemon shot several small bubbles at the large dragon digimon to slow it down. Megalogrowmon activated his jetpacks so he could take the fight to the air. Qinglongmon clenched his fist and sent it towards him. Megalogrowmon shut off the jetpacks so he could fall fast enough to avoid the attack and switched them back on. The blades on his arms radiated a platinum white, and he dashed towards the digimon sovereign.  
"DOUBLE EDGE!!"

"Rock BUSTER!!" Rockman declared. Rockman fired shots from his buster at the large digimon.  
"Program Advance! Dreamsword! Slot-IN!" Netto declared.  
Netto inserted the three chips into rockman's PET-Arc slot.

Rockman rushed snuck behind the digi-sovereign and unleashed the attack. Qinglongmon only flinched.

The attack only left a mark in one of the chains encircling qinglongmon.  
"Battle chip! Gold fist! Slot-IN!" Netto yelled, desperately inserting the battlechip in the PET-Arc.  
The Cyborg digimon drove his newly acquired fist into qinglongmon's nose. The attack only left a tiny crack in his helmet...Megalogrowmon jumped off of qinglongmon's nose and flew out of range.  
Qinglongmon roared "BLUE THUNDER!!!!!"  
Thunderclouds covered the sky, each sending blue lightning bolts crashing to the ground. As megalogrowmon evaded most of the attacks, he noticed one of them was about to hit netto!

"Nettomon! Move it!!!!!" Megalogrowmon screamed.

Netto saw the lightning bolt getting closer to him, tried to run away, and tripped on a rock and fell.

"Netto!!!!!" Yuuichirou and Meijin screamed from the real world.

Netto covered his eyes and screamed. A few seconds later, he heard megalogrowmon scream. Netto then felt something fall on him, he opened his eyes to see an unconscious guilmon on top of him.  
"Guil...Mon...Y-You just...Saved my life..." Netto said blinking back tears.

Guilmon opened his eyes and said "N-Netto...Sorry, i can't fight anymore..."  
"It's okay, boy! You did your best..." He said. "If only i could fight alongside him like it should be..." He then thought to himself.

"You, boy! Leave this place!! This digimon has failed my test, he must now be deleted!!" Qinglongmon roared. He yelled "Blue thunder!" Once again.  
Rockman, commander beef, marineangemon, and the scilabs crew could only watch in horror as a thunder cloud appeared in front of guilmon, before a lightning bolt could form, netto jumped over the weak digimon and stood in front of him.  
"That's enough! You defeated megalogrowmon, that's fine! But don't treat my digimon like he doesn't deserve to exist! We fight as a team or not at all!!!" Netto yelled. Netto's PET-Arc glowed bright red.  
"Netto...I can feel your courage...It's giving me strength!" Guilmon said.

===============  
MATRIX EVOLUTION:  
===============

"Matrix evolution!!" Netto shouted.  
Netto slashed the blue card a third time.

"Guilmon, SHINKA!!" Guilmon yelled.  
Netto and Guilmon melted together to form a new digimon. This digimon resembled a tall knight wearing white, red, and gold armor, a red cape and was equipped with a big lance and an even bigger shield with culumon's symbol in the center.

"DUKEMON!!"

Commander beef scanned the new digimon:  
"DUKEMON: ULTIMATE-LEVEL HOLY KNIGHT DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."  
"Wait a minute! I don't see netto-kun anywhere!" Rockman said.

(Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga. Tokeau Matrix Evolution  
Sono toki subete wakaru sa  
Futari Deaeta imi)

Yuuichirou and Meijin watched from their computers and cheered as guilmon evolved to his most powerful form.  
"Wait a minute! Where's netto?" One of the scientists pointed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This power..." Netto said from guilmon's core.  
"This power that's flowing into me...It's incredible!!"  
"That's because we evolved together to make dukemon." Guilmon's spirit said. "We just might have the edge we need now!" He added.  
"Alright! Let's get him!!" Netto cheered.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dukemon jumped to the left of Qinglongmon, his lance, aegis, then radiated a golden yellow and dukemon rushed forward at the digimon at breakneck-speed.  
"ROYAL SABRE!" Dukemon shouted.  
Dukemon leapt at qinglongmon with his lance outstretched and charged into qinglongmon's body. Qinglongmon growled in pain, one of the chains surrounding him even shattered!

"You may have evolved, but you are still no match for me! This is punishment for your insolence!!" Qinglongmon growled.  
"BLUE THUNDER!!!!" He roared.  
Qinglongmon summoned another thundercloud. Dukemon held out his shield, gram, and the shield absorbed all the lightning. The symbols on gram began to glow one-by-one.

"FINAL ELYSIUM!!!!" Dukemon declared.  
Gram emitted a large beam of holy energy and fired it at qinglongmon. The beam was so powerful, it pushed qinglongmon into another mountain several miles away.

(Kokoro no katachi Kimi wa kami ni kakeru kai?  
Ichibyou goto ni iro mo kaeru mono da yo

Shinjiru koto ga donna koto ka wakaru kai?  
Kimi no subete ga tamesaret iru nada yo.

Yuuki dake ja Todokanai nda  
Osore made hitotsu natta Sono toki)

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

"FOX SEALING PAPER!" Taomon yelled.  
Taomon threw a fiery paper talisman at Baihumon. Baihumon caught it with his teeth and ripped it to shreds. Baihumon charged at taomon snarling.  
"Look out, taomon!!" Musyamon warned.  
Musyamon unsheathed his blade, leapt on baihumon's back and drove his sword into the digimon's tail. Baihumon flinched and stopped. Musyamon backflipped off of the tiger digimon and sighed  
"At least i have more swords where that came from..."

Baihumon leapt into the air and prepared to pounce on musyamon. Musyamon somersaulted underneath the big digimon and formed a club.  
"PUMMEL WHACK!!"  
Musyamon rushed and hit baihumon in the face. It had little effect...  
Shadowman threw several shuriken at the digimon sovereign in an attempt to slow him down. One of them hit one of his eyes.

Taomon pulled out her giant ink pen and painted the air.  
"SANSKRIT PEN FLASH!!"  
Taomon summoned a tao spell to attack the digimon sovereign. Ice came out of the ground and followed the tiger digimon.  
Energy built up in baihumon's claws. Baihumon leapt at the digimon and netnavis.  
"IRON CLAWS!!"

**************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile.....

Meiru sat on her doorstep and stared at her PET. Roll had been gone for several minutes, almost an hour....  
"Roll...Where are you?" Meiru whispered.  
Meiru decided to give her a few more minutes.

**************************************************************************************

Taomon put up a barrier to protect everyone from baihumon's attacks. The barrier was weakening fast.  
"Even MY magic can't take much more of this!" She said.  
Taomon's barrier soon broke. Taomon summoned one last flaming talisman in desperation.  
"FOX SEALING PAPER!"  
The paper hit baihumon's thigh, irritating him. Baihumon's claws glowed again.  
"Iron claws!!!!!!!!"

The attack injured taomon, causing her to devolve to renamon.  
"RENAMON!!!!" Jasmine screamed.

"Listen, i may be the strongest of the digimon sovereigns, but i am not heartless, so i will make a proposal...If you surrender, i will make your deaths swift and painless..." Baihumon said.

"Don't you touch her!!!" Miyabi yelled. "Shadowman, musyamon! Get him!!"  
Shadowman activated his sword. Musyamon and Shadowman jumped and attempted to hold the tiger digimon off. The attack threw baihumon off balance, but that's about all it did. Baihumon slashed shadowman with his claws and bit musyamon in the ankle.

"Let us help! Cyberdramon, go!" Baryl said. Cyberdramon flew into the air and fired bursts of data-erasing energy from his claws.  
"ERASE CLAW!!"  
Baihumon swiped his claw and drove the energy away. Cyberdramon landed and took his distance from the digimon sovereign.

"UUURRGGGH!!" Shadowman groaned.  
"AACKK!!" Musyamon gasped.

Medii ran up to renamon and healed her. Jasmine walked up to them both and said. "So we couldn't pass the test, i don't care about that! All that matters to me now is Medii and renamon's safety!"

"Jasmine, my friend, thank you!" Renamon said.

Jasmine's PET-Arc turned blue.

Miyabi pulled a kunai out of his holster and said "Stop right there! Musyamon is one of the few who understands me and i understand him! If you're gonna delete musyamon, you're going to have to get through me!"

Baryl said "Cyberdramon and i have NEVER given up and we are NOT starting now!! We fight to the end, and even if you delete us, we'll go down fighting!"  
Baryl's glowed silver.  
"Baryl-sama! Your PET-Arc.

Miyabi's PET-Arc a bright mauve.

=============================  
MATRIX EVOLUTION:  
=============================

"Matrix evolution!" Jasmine said, slashing the card on her PET-Arc again.

"Renamon, SHINKA!" Renamon shouted.  
Jasmine and Renamon melted together to make a new digimon. The newly formed digimon resembled a priestess wearing golden fox spirit armor and holding a golden staff. She had two large, gray ponytails and red lipstick.

"SAKUYAMON!!" She said.

===========================  
MATRIX EVOLUTION:  
===========================

"Matrix evolution!" Miyabi said, slashing the card on his PET-Arc arc.

"Musyamon, SHINKA!" Musyamon shouted.

Miyabi and musyamon melted together to form a different digimon in the form of a shogun attached to his steed from the waist down. The digimon unsheathed his Zanbatou* and sliced the air making a giant 'Z'.

"ZANBAMON!" He shouted.

===================  
MATRIX EVOLUTION:  
===================

"Matrix evolution!" Baryl shouted, scanning a card.

"Cyberdramon, SHINKA!" Cyberdramon roared.

Baryl and Cyberdramon melted together to form a new digimon. This digimon was in the form of a robot that resembled a Super Sentai.* A laser sword appeared on his arm  
"JUSTIMON!!!!!!!" It roared.

(Hikari o hanatsu karada ga Tokeau Matrix Evolution.  
Subete ga michiga shunkan Ima Sore ga ima!  
Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga Tokeau Matrix Evolution.  
Sono toki subete wakaru sa  
Futari Deaeta imi!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This light....It's so warm...I'm so happy...!" Jasmine giggled from within renamon's core.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miyabi opened his eyes and saw lavender data streams all around him.  
"What the...? Where am i?" Miyabi asked.  
"You are inside my core...We have merged to become an ultimate-level digimon." Musyamon's consciousness explained.  
"...Yes! Now we can finally fight together...!" Miyabi declared.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"....I'm inside you, aren't i, cyberdramon?" Barrel said within cyberdramon's core essence.  
"Yes..." Cyberdramon answered.  
"Very well...Let's show him who's the strongest around here!!" Barrel grinned.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuyamon swiped her staff and sent waves of ki at Baihumon. The attack left a huge indent in his helmet. Baihumon leapt into the air and spun.  
"VAHJRA!!!!" He screamed.  
Baihumon summoned white fireballs from the sky. Sakuyamon spun her staff around like a bo*.  
"IZUNA!!" She screamed.

Four fox-like creatures made from tao magic flew into the large fireballs and bounced the fire in different directions.  
Baihumon growled in frustration and pounced at justimon.  
"JUSTICE KICK!!" Justimon shouted.  
Justimon dashed in the air and kicked baihumon in the abdomen, sending him crashing into the palace ceiling. The cieling shattered under baihumon's massive weight. Baihumon roared, and his claws turned platinum white.  
Zanbamon swooped close to the palace floor and sliced his sword at the ground. The earth underneath baihumon collapsed, sending him falling.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Enzan's group entered the large structure to find a large, phoenix-like digimon. Enzan and yaitou scanned the digimon.

"ZHUQIAOUMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL HOLY BEAST DIGIMON."

"I have been expecting your arrival...Congratulations, you have passed your second test. Now for the final test: You must now face me!!" He bellowed.

"Face....YOU?!?" Enzan gasped. Enzan thought for a moment and slashed the blue card twice...  
"Help him, skullman!" Miyumiyu said to her netnavi.

"Oni fire!!" Skullman yelled.

"Program Advance! Elementsword! Slot-IN!!" Enzan shouted. Enzan inserted the four chips into blues's half of the PET-Arc.  
"DEMON'S SHOUT!" Phelesmon screamed.  
Phelesmon fired waves of dark energy at Zhuqiaoumon from his mouth. The combined attacks of phelesmon, blues and skullman did only a small amount of damage. Zhuqiaoumon then opened his mouth.

"BLAZING HELIX!!" He shouted.  
Zhuqiaoumon exhaled a stream of fire at the digimon. Phelesmon and guardromon evaded the attack.

Yaitou inserted a guardromon chip in glyde's half of the PET-Arc and declared "Battle-chip! Destruction Grenade! Slot-IN!"

"DOUBLE DESTRUCTION GRENADE!!" They shouted.  
Zhuqiaoumon opened his mouth and shot a fireball. The combined missile attacks were burnt up before they could make contact.

"Program advance! Dreamsword! Slot-IN!" Enzan yelled desperately.  
Blues jumped over the bird digimon and unleashed the dreamsword's power. The sword attack only did a small amount of damage. Zhuqiaoumon then took to the air.

"KOUEN!!!*" He roared.

Zhuqiaoumon breathed a stream of fire, and in moments, blues and phelesmon were engulfed in a whirlwind of flames.

"PHELESMON!! BLUES!!" Enzan screamed.  
A couple minutes later, the flames died out. Blues lie facedown on the ground, badly injured and near deletion, and phelesmon had apparently taken so much damage he devolved to impmon.

"BLUES!!!!! IMPMON!!!" Enzan screamed.  
Enzan ran up to his navi and inserted a 'Rec+150' Chip. It only healed a few of the many injuries he received. Enzan turned to glyde and said "Yaitou! Glyde! Guardromon! Look after him!"

Enzan walked up to impmon and picked him up.  
"Impmon....Are you alright? Can you stand? Can you speak??" He asked.

Impmon opened his eyes and said "Sorry, boss! I can't fight anymore...I hung in there 'till i couldn't hang no more!"  
"Impmon...Blues..." Enzan thought.  
Enzan was snapped out of his thoughts when zhuqiaoumon started laughing.  
"Pathetic! Simply pathetic excuses for digimon! You call yourselves tamers?!?" He taunted.  
"Hey! That's uncalled for!! Who do you think you are, you overgrown rooster?!?" Yaitou yelled.

"SILENCE, HUMAN!!!!" Zhuqiaoumon roared.  
Zhuqiaoumon then turned to impmon.  
"You have lost the battle and failed the test...Prepare to be deleted!!" He said.

Zhuqiaoumon took a deep breath, before he prepared to exhale, enzan stood in front of impmon and blues.  
"B-Boss! What do you think you're doing! You'll be incinerated!!" Impmon yelled.

Enzan turned his head to look at impmon and said  
"We're fighting together always! The way it should be! If you die, then we will die together!!! Enzan said.  
"B-Boss...." Impmon said, fighting the urge to cry.

"BLAZING HELIX!!" Zhuqiaoumon shouted.  
As the flames approached enzan, enzan's PET-Arc radiated a deep violet.

"Boss! Your PET-Arc..." Impmon started. "I feel strength flowing into me!"

==============  
MATRIX EVOLUTION  
==============

"MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Enzan shouted.  
Enzan slashed the blue card once again.

"Impmon, SHINKA!!" Impmon shouted.

Enzan and impmon fused to become a new, more powerful digimon. This digimon resembled a winged demon wearing a biker's jacket and pants. He rode on a motorcycle and held a large cannon-like object.

"BEELZEBUMON!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Whoah...So i'm a digimon now...??" Enzan murmured.  
"Well, you are and you ain't, in a way..." Impmon said.  
"Well, whatever, let's end this!!" Enzan said.  
"Now you're speaking my language!" Impmon replied.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Xuanwumon summoned thick mist, obstructing the vision of everyone except searchman. Searchman activated his visor. Searchman then took his scope gun and fired at xuanwumon.  
"He's over there!!" Searchman warned.  
Rapidmon spread his arms out so he looked like a giant 'Y'.  
"Golden triangle!!!" He yelled.  
A golden yellow, triangular burst of energy was shot at the tortoise digimon. Before they could make contact, a wall of trees, shrubs, and bramble grew out of nothing and absorbed the attack.  
"FLOWER CANNON!!" Lilymon shouted.

"KOKUHYO!!" Xuanwumon yelled.  
Dozens of masses of dark energy in the form of hail rained down on the group of digimon and netnavis. The digimon were able to dodge most but a few netnavis were hit hard.  
"RAPID FIRE!!" Rapidmon yelled.  
Lots of missiles were fired from the launcher on his back. Xuanwumon counterattacked with a kokuhyo attack, most of the black hails destroyed the missiles while the remainder hit rapidmon.  
"Rapidmon! Are you O.K??" Laika said.  
"My blood hurts!* But i can still fight!!" Rapidmon replied.

Laika nodded, as he looked at rapidmon, he noticed the missile launcher on his back was spacing in and out.  
"Rapidmon..." Laika thought.  
"Searchman, help him out!" Laika ordered.  
"Hai!" Searchman replied.  
Searchman activated his RPG** Launcher and shot a grenade at the tortoise digimon.  
Xuanwumon summoned more mist into the air, mist so thick, not even searchman's radars or gear could see him!  
Searchman started to get nervous when some invisible force started scratching and clawing him. Xuanwumon bit rapidmon on his arm, disabling the cannon.  
"Shit! I can't use golden triangle anymore!!" Rapidmon mumbled.  
"Lilymon! Are you alright?? I can't see you!" Black rose shouted.  
"I'm right by you!" Lilymon responded.

Rapidmon took so much damage he devolved to terriermon.

"Terriermon! You have failed your test! Now, you must die!" Xuanwumon declared.

Xuanumon summoned another hailstorm, but only one this time was aimed at terriermon. Terriermon covered himself with his arms in self-defense and closed his eyes. A few moments later he heard laika scream. The little dog digimon opened his eyes and saw laika lying in front of him, a huge entrance wound covered his back.  
"LAIKA-SAMA!!" Searchman screamed.  
"Laika!!" Black rose, lilymon and woodman shouted.  
"Te-Terriermon, are you alright...?" Laika groaned.  
"Save your strength, laika-sama..." Searchman said.  
Black rose removed her cape and wrapped it around laika to prevent him from losing any more data.*

"Laika...Why did you do that for me? Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?!? I'm not worth your life!" Terriermon weeped.  
"Because i did for you what i would've done for searchman. You're my friends and partners...We're gonna fight this digimon together!!" Laika explained.  
Laika then held out his hand, as if gesturing a high five. Terriermon accepted the high-five, and Laika's PET-Arc began to glow lime green.

==============  
MATRIX EVOLUTION:  
==============

"Matrix Evolution!" Laika shouted.  
Laika slashed the card again.

"Terriermon, Shinka!" Terriermon declared.

Laika and Terriermon melted together to form a 120ft. tall Mecha digimon with missile launchers on each of his wrists and huge rocket launchers on his shoulders.

"SAINTGALGOMON!!"

Black Rose scanned the new digimon.  
"SAINTGALGOMON: ULTIMATE-LEVEL MECHA DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: GIANT BAZOOKA."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So this is what it feels like...To be a digimon..." Laika said to himself.  
"I think we're now powerful enough to defeat xuanwumon, laika-sama!" Terriermon said.  
Laika nodded and said "I think so too, let's move!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kokuhyo!!" Xuanwumon declared.  
The small pieces of hail clumped together to form a giant bullet-like object.

TBC

(I told you it would be long! So long, in fact, i had to extend it to 2 parts!!)

*Kouen means 'Crimson Flame'  
*In the japanese original, rapidmon often says "My blood hurts!" A reference to Homestar Runner.


	20. Matrix Evolution part 2

Chapter 19: Matrix Evolution part II

**_[[ Before i begin, let me explain. Text that's both bold and italized represents Qinglongmon, Baihumon, Xuanwumon and Zhuqiaoumon all talking at the same time. _**

_Text that is Italized represents dreams._

Without further ado...I'm continuing where i left off!**_]]_**

Xuanwumon's hail attack formed a giant black bullet. The 'bullet' slowly moved towards saintgalgomon.  
"GIANT BAZOOKA!!" Saintgalgomon yelled.  
The launchers on his shoulders launched two large, smiley-faced missiles at the hail. The missiles exploded and broke the attack into thousands of pieces.  
Laika then noticed a large, dead tree that would make a fine fencing sword. Saintgalgomon grabbed it, and pulled it out of the earth.  
With a shout, saintgalgomon slammed the 'sword' down on xuanwumon's right head. Xuanwumon yelped in pain.

(Kodou de sae mo Onaji rizumu kizameba  
Afureru chikara Kanji toreru hazu darou

Tatakau tame ni Hitotsu ni naru koto yori  
Wakari au tame Hitotsu ni natta hazu sa

Kasanete kita Jikan no tsubu ga  
Kiseki no tobira o hiraku Sono toki)

Thorny vines and bramble grew from the ground. The 120ft tall digimon sliced them all in two with the tree 'sword'. He then flew in front of xuanwumon and kicked him hard in the tree on his shell. Xuanwumon summoned more thick mist. Saintgalgomon jumped backwards, hovered in the air and opened up the armor on his body, revealing many weapon launchers.

"BURST SHOT!!" The ultimate-level mecha digimon shouted.  
Saintgalgomon shot missiles from all over his body. The intense heat from the missiles evaporated the mist. They hit the top of the tree on xuanwumon. The digimon sovereign screamed in agony as the leaves withered and burned away.

When the last of the leaves was burnt off, the tortoise digimon looked at terriermon's ultimate form with a rather impressed look.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

"You may have changed form, but you are still far too weak to defeat the likes of ME!!" Zhuqiaoumon declared.  
Zhuqiaoumon summoned another stream of flames.  
"KOUEN!!"

Beelzebumon flew into the air, and drew an inverted pentagram with his weapons barrel, the death slinger.  
"CHAOS FLARE!!" He yelled.  
A purple stream of energy blasted from it and blew the stream away. The beam hit the red sparrow right in the face.  
"UUUUURRRRRRGGGH!!" Zhuqiaoumon screamed.  
Zhuqiaoumon flew up high and swooped in beelzebumon's directions. Beelzebumon swooped towards and got on his motorcycle, behemoth. He zoomed behind zhuqiaoumon, away from the charging attack, and aimed the slinger again.

"DEATH SLINGER!!" He yelled.  
Beelzebumon fired a blast of dark energy from the cannon. It hit him in the back with so much power that the flamethrower on the digi-sovereign's back was destroyed. Zhuqiaoumon screamed in pain.

Beelzebumon pointed the blaster once more and aimed it at the palace cieling.

"CHAOS FLARE!!" He screamed.  
He drew another inverted pentagram and fired a beam out of it at the cieling. The cieling was destroyed, and zhuqiaoumon was buried underneath a pile of rubble. Beelzebumon put down his gun arm down and turned to face the other tamers, digimon and netnavis.

"Are you alright, everyone?" He asked.

"A-Amazing!!" Miyumiyu gasped.  
"Wait a minute! Where'd Enzan go?!?" Yaitou said.

Beelzebumon pointed a finger at his chest and said in enzan's voice "I'm right here!"

"E-Enzan....Turned into a digimon?!?" Yaitou gasped.  
"But...How?" Skullman asked.

Enzan (Through Beelzebumon) Was about to explain when he heard an extremely loud rumbling noise. He got his blaster ready and turned around to find zhuqiaoumon standing over the large pile of rocks.  
Beelzbumon aimed the blaster again and threatened  
"You want some MORE of this?!?"

The fiery aura around zhuqiaoumon disappeared and the digimon sovereign laughed wholeheartedly.

(Mirai o erabu chikara ga  
Mezameru Matrix Evolution  
Kimitachi ni shika dekinai  
Saa Me o hirake!

Sagashe tsuzuketa kotae ga  
Riarizu suru Evolution

Kokoro no katachi awasete  
Nido to Hanasanai de)

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Dukemon's finishing move was so powerful, the aftershock caused the part of the summit rockman was standing on to crumble.  
"ROCKMAN!!" Commander beef and sharkman yelled.  
"PO!!" Marineangemon cried.  
When dukemon heard rockman scream as he fell, he dropped his lance and shield, jumped down off the mountaintop, and grabbed rockman. Dukemon climbed back up from the falling rocks.

"Huh...N-Netto-kun..?" Rockman thought to himself.  
Dukemon landed back on the mountaintop and put rockman back on solid ground.  
"Rockman, you're safe...That's a relief!" Sharkman declared.  
"I sure hope netto didn't fall off this summit...It's a long way down!" Commander beef said.  
"Actually...This is hard to explain..." Rockman whispered. "But when dukemon saved me...I felt Nettos' presence, i think netto is a part of dukemon."

Qinglongmon hovered in the air.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

"Well, done, everybody!" Justimon said.  
"So now we can relax, right?" Jasmine said (Through Sakuyamon).  
Zanbamon pointed his sword and said "It's not over yet..."

A massive tiger paw emerged from the debris, and baihumon leapt forth and faced the three. But instead of preparing to fight, baihumon sat down on the ground and bowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_"Enough....The true purpose of this battle was to test your loyalty and your ability to cooperate, not your strength. You have passed, the gift of matrix evolution is now yours...Well done!"  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Really? Awesome!!" Netto cheered.

(Dou naru no kaga wakaranai  
Michi no chikara no kowasa mo.  
Futari de koete yukun da  
Saa Me o hirake!  
Mirai o ebaru chikara ga  
Mezamaru Matrix Evolution  
Kimitachi ni shika dekinai  
Sore ga Saigo no Shinka!

Zhuqiaoumon bellowed "ANTYLAMON!"  
A rabbit-human-like digimon jumped down from the damaged cieling, walked up to miyumiyu and bowed deep.  
"H-Hello...Antylamon...Was it?" Miyumiyu said.  
Suddenly, a magenta light shone in miyumiyu's pocket, she reached inside and found a device that looks like enzan and yaitou's, when she held it up to her PET, the D-Arc and PET fused. The monitor read

"ANTYLAMON. PERFECT-LEVEL BEAST MAN DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"Antyla...Mon...I'm...Your tamer?" Miyumiyu gasped.  
Antylamon nodded.

"She is your partner digimon! Take good care of her!" Zhuqiaoumon said.

A bright light appeared, and everyone (Including the other three digi-sovereigns) was teleported to a giant cloud in the sky. Each of the tamers seperated from their respective digimon.  
"Whoah! Miyumiyu! You got your partner digimon?! Amazing!" Commander Beef said.

Suddenly, a large mass of red liquid erupted from deep underground.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?!?" Yaitou asked.

"You have earned the right to know the truth..." Qinglongmon started.  
"Several millenia ago, this world, known as the digital world, was empty and barren....Until digimon that were created by humans occupied this world and filled that void." He explained.  
"Eventually, a renegade program tried to destroy us all, and nearly succeeded if it were not for these digimon and their previous tamers over a thousand years ago!" Zhuqiaoumon added.  
"In the future, as technology advanced, the digital realm expanded. You 'Netnavis' occupy one section of the digital world while we occupy the other..." Baihumon said.  
"We were able to live peacefully for quite a long time..." Xuanwumon started.

"Well, that's a lot to absorb, but i understand..." Netto said.  
"That makes sense in my opinion..." Miyabi said.

"But that peace may not last much longer......" Qinglongmon said.  
"I had a vision that our enemy shall return...We will need help from the catalyst yet again!"

At this point, a dimensional rift appeared, and culumon fell out. Qinglongmon caught him with his claw.  
"Culumon?!?" Netto and rockman shouted.  
"Oh....How...Cute!!" Jasmine said.  
"I've never seen a digimon like that before." Enzan remarked.  
Enzan scanned the digimon.

(NO DATA )  
"No data?" Enzan thought to himself.

"The enemy tried to destroy the power of evolution and thus take away the digimon's ability to fight back...To hide it, we disguised it as a digimon, and thus, culumon was born!" Xuanwumon explained.

"Culumon, we need your power yet again...Our enemy shall be here any minute! Will you cooperate?" He asked.

Culumon nodded and unleashed the power of shining evolution. Several beams of light emerged from the emblem on culumon's head that spanned all across the digital world. And in but moments, every ultimate-level digimon one could name showed up, raring to fight. From Machinedramon, to Hououmon, to Diaboromon, to wargreymon, to galacticmon.* The tamers scanned every digimon they found.

"H-KABUTERIMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"PIERROTMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL DEMON MAN DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"GOLDRAMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL HOLY DRAGON DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"CROSSMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL GIANT BIRD DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."

"METALSEADRAMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL CYBORG DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"LAMPMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL DEMON MAN DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"Look! It's Jijimon and Babamon!" Jasmine said, pointing at the sky.  
Jijimon and Babamon were flying in the sky, ready to join the rest of the ultimate digimon in battle.  
"I was hoping this day would never come again..." Jijimon said under his breath.

As Netto and the others watched, Qinglongmon declared.  
"All of our preparations for battle have been made, i shall open a portal for you to return home in file city...."

"But we can't enter the real world!" Medii said.  
Zhuqiaoumon opened a link and said  
"No matter, enter this link to return to internet city!"

"Um, qinglongmon, digimon sovereigns, thanks for the portal, but..." Netto started.  
"Yes...?" Xuanwumon asked.  
"It's just...It took us days on our own to find you, and it'll take days to go back to file city!" Netto said.

Qinglongmon created a giant ball made entirely out of clouds and said  
"Enter this cloud, i will take you!"

One by one, the netnavis entered the link, rockman was the last. And then the kids and digimon entered the cloud. Netto E-Mailed his father to tell him the news. The digimon sovereigns secretly spread the message to every PET in japan. Qinglongmon smiled.  
A few moments later netto got a reply E-Mail. This message was a voicemail. "Hey, everyone! Papa sent a voicemail!!" Netto cheered.  
Jasmine and Enzan crowded around as netto opened the message. Yuuichirou was outside the scilabs building.

"I heard the news, that's great! According to some studies, the portal should be open in ten minutes our time, which would be ten hours in the digital world. We're all waiting!" He said.  
The message ended.

"I wonder what he meant by 'We're all'?" Netto thought to himself.  
Netto then noticed his D-Arc changed from red to gold with digicode around it.

The sun was setting in the digital world, as the sky darkened, the kids and digimon decided to hit the sack. Barrel and cyberdramon were the only ones who couldn't sleep. "Barrel-sama..." Cyberdramon mumbled.  
"I knew about the D-Reaper before i came...Duo-sama told me all about it..." Barrel said.  
"Barrel-sama...." Cyberdramon said.  
"I don't want anything to happen to netto and the others, they have so much ahead of them...I'm a grown man who's fulfilled his purpose, besides, i've been dead once anyway..." Barrel said.

"Zzzzz... ...Mou...moun...Tai....Mou...moun... ...Tai...Zzzz..." Terriermon snored.

"....They...Will do just fine!" Barrel said smiling.  
Barrel finally decided to relax and sleep. Netto had the strangest dream.

"_Netto was standing on the roof of the trident tower with meiru. Guilmon walked up to him and said  
"Nettomon? What's the matter?"  
Netto pet guilmon on the head and answered  
"Oh, nothing! The view is just nice from here, that's all!"  
Guilmon sat down and wagged his tail while netto and meiru gazed at the sunset together when suddenly the same red mass appeared at the city border.  
"What the?" Netto gasped.  
"What is that?!" Meiru shouted, grabbing netto's arm.  
Guilmon arched his back and snarled. Netto could hear people screaming and shouting in terror and pain on the ground.  
"Guys! Anyone!!" Netto screamed. Meiru cried into netto's shoulder.  
Part of the red mass stretched up and loomed over netto, meiru and guilmon. Netto screamed as the liquid came right for them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuugggghhhh!"_

It was just then netto woke up. He opened his eyes and saw guilmon sleeping right next to him. Netto stroked guilmon's back.  
"I'm glad you came...Guilmon..." He whispered.  
"Zzzz....Mmmmmm....Bread....Zzz" Guilmon snored.

Qinglongmon heard a noise behind him, he turned one of his eyes to see zhuqiaoumon following him.  
"Great kids, aren't they?" Zhuqiaoumon said. "They got potential too! They made that quite obvious to all of us!" He added chuckling.  
"Good to know you've opened your eyes, zhuqiaoumon!" Qinglongmon said.  
"Let's hope they can pick up where their predecessors left off..." He added.  
Zhuqiaoumon nodded and flew back to the fight.  
Nine hours and fifty-five minutes later, the sun had risen in the digital world.  
"Wake up, children!" Qinglongmon advised.

The tamers and the digimon woke up to find they were back in file city. This time, it was empty.  
"N...Nuhhn...I'm awake!" Netto yawned.  
He then noticed no digimon were there to greet them.  
"It sure is depressing with no digimon to send us off..." Netto thought to himself.  
"You have four minutes and 30 seconds until the portal opens..." Qinglongmon advised.

"So i guess we'll just have to wait..." Antylamon said.  
Qinglongmon turned around and flew off.  
"I must return to help the other digimon! Best of luck to you!" He said.  
Netto shed a single tear as he watched the blue dragon digimon return to the battlefield.  
"Netto....What's wrong??" Guilmon asked.  
Netto pet guilmon on the head and replied "It's nothing, really!"

A few moments later, the portal opened.  
"Papa! Mama! Meiru-Chan!! I'm coming home!" Netto shouted.  
Netto was the first to enter. Laika and terriermon were the last.

(Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga  
Tokeau Matrix Evolution!  
Sono toki subete wakaru sa  
Futari deaete imi!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Netto and crew are finally going home! Too bad their work isn't finished yet!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.


	21. Home

Chapter 20: Home

The current time was 7:59 PM. It was dark out, the portal took the kids and digimon outside the akihara school.

Netto, guilmon, and the other tamers and digimon couldn't believe what they were seeing: Not only were Yuuichirou, Meijin, and Mama there, but so were the net saviours minus yuriko, Aoki, Higure, Shuukou and Metalmamemon, Mariko-sensei, Hinoken, Mahajahrama, Iroaya Madoi, Count Jack Elec, Dekao, Chisao, Tohru, Cardamom, Mr. Ayanokouji, Anetta, Mr. Ijuuin, iriya, morozov, and the general!

"Netto-kun!!!" Meiru cried.  
Meiru rushed at netto and hugged him so hard she accidentally knocked him over. Yuuichirou, meijin, haruka and guilmon laughed.

Jasmine ran up to her grandfather and gave her a hug. Cardamom hugged his granddaughter back.  
"I missed you, grandpa!" Jasmine cried.  
"I missed you as well...So have the animals!" Cardamom laughed.

Anetta jumped into enzan's arms. Yaitou yelled  
"HEY!! WHO D'YA THINK YOU ARE!?!?"  
Yaitou tried to pull her off.

Yaitou ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug. Her father returned the hug.  
"Yaitou, honey...I'm so proud of you!!" He declared.

When anetta let go, enzan and impmon just walked up to his father. Ijuuin just looked at him in disapproval and dragged him to their company limousine, impmon followed sympathetically.  
Anetta and Yaitou could only watch as the vehicle drove away, both wishing there was something they could do.

The general and morozov ran up to laika. The general stopped and hugged laika.  
"Laika...My nephew...I-I was so worried. I'm so glad you came back in one piece!" He sobbed.  
"General-sama...." Laika whispered.  
"Bark, bark!!" Morozov barked.  
Morozov ran up to his best friend. Laika kneeled to morozov's level and pet him and let morozov kiss him.  
"He said 'I missed you so much!' in dog language!" Terriermon translated.  
"How 'bout a friendly game of fencing when we go back to sharo?" Iriya chuckled. Iriya held his palm out.  
"You know it!" He replied, giving him a high five.

Miyabi slowly walked up to the rest of the net saviours.  
"Good to see all of you!" He said.  
He then looked at the members of the old world 3 and said "Expect me at maha ichiban later!!"  
Hinoken, Madoi and count elec laughed.

Netto then ran up to his parents and hugged his mother and then his father.  
"I love you mama, and you, papa!" Netto said crying tears of joy.  
"We love you, too!" Yuuichirou consoled, rubbing his son's back. "More than you'll ever know..."  
Netto suddenly looked at the group of visitors and then at his parents.  
"Papa, why is everyone here?" Netto asked.

"Somehow, someone videotaped the battles between all of you and the four digimon sovereigns." Meijin explained.  
"Shortly after, somebody copied the E-Mail i sent you, added the coordinants of the portal location, and sent it to everyone in japan, sharo, creamland and choina!" He added.

"We were concerned about you all, and when we heard that you were coming back home, we were so excited!" Mariko-sensei cheered.  
"Once we recieved the location's address, we rushed here as soon as we could, de-masu!" Higure declared.

Mariko hugged netto and yaitou.

Barrel made his way up to the front from the crowd. The rest of the net saviours couldn't believe their eyes.  
"BARREL-SAN!?!?" Pride gasped.  
"But HOW!??!" Dingo shouted.

Netto and miyabi explained everything to the others.

"OH, MY, GOD!! I must say, netto!" Count Elec started. "While watching you fight that giant dragon thing, i was most impressed!"  
"You've got some skills, i'll give you that!" Charlie said.

Pride ran up to laika and said "I can't believe you did that yourself! I'm amazed!!"

"That's not all, look up!" Nenji declared, pushing a button on some sort of switch.

Everyone looked up at the sky. Suddenly, fireworks exploded in the sky. Fireworks displays of all kinds of colors and arrangements.  
"That's for you!!" Nenji cheered.  
The large group watched the fireworks display for 20 minutes until after the finale. Everyone went back to their homes. Yuuichirou and haruka drove Netto and guilmon home. Meiru's parents drove her home.  
Commander beef, marineangemon and the others returned to the base.  
Mr. Ayanokouji gave yaitou and guardromon a ride home in the gabcom company limo.  
The general, laika, iriya, terriermon and morozov went back home to sharo in a helicopter.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Meanwhile in internet city...

Rockman and the others returned to internet city to find The Net saviour's respective netnavis, Fireman, coloredman, Elecman, Magicman, Numberman, gutsman, Aquaman, and Iceman.

"We came to welcome you back!" Knightman declared.  
"We heard you were in some faraway place on the net called 'Digimon world'. When we recieved mysterious messages saying you were coming back and where to find you, we rushed here as soon as we could!" Numberman explained.  
"I saw all of you fighting those wierd things in the digital world from some video clips. That was pretty amazing! De-Gutsu!" Gutsman remarked.  
"Your fighting skills are good, i must say! Almost as good as mine!" Fireman remarked.  
"You've earned a special batch of cyber-curry on me!" Magicman praised.

Rockman looked around at the crowd of netnavis. Rockman couldn't see roll anywhere, he was greatly disappointed that roll wasn't there to see him after his return from the digimon world.  
"Roll-Chan..." He mumbled to himself.  
"What's the matter, rockman??" Glyde asked.  
Rockman just looked at the ground and plugged out.  
"Thank you for your support, everyone!" Medii declared.  
"I certainly wasn't expecting this, i must say!" Sharkman said.

One-by-one, the netnavis plugged out and returned to their PET-Arcs, Blues was the last one to do so.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

In the helicopter ride to sharo, morozov lied snugly in laika's lap. General stared at his PET and wrapped his arm around laika's shoulder.  
"I saw you traveling through the digital world and i watched you fight the digimon sovereign....You've proven yourself in battle and shown me you're not a little boy anymore! I couldn't be prouder!!" He said, crying tears of joy.

Laika face soon became as red as his cadet hat.  
"So you saw that, didn't you?" He asked.

The general picked up terriermon, cuddled him and said  
"Terriermon...Thank you so much for protecting my precious nephew!!"  
"Anytime, general-sama!" Terriermon replied.

"How did you get him to fence like that?!" Iriya asked eagerly.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

Mr. Ijuuin looked at Enzan and Impmon as their chaffeur drove their limousine home. Enzan was extremely uncomfortable, but he was used to his father doing this to him. Suddenly his father said to him.  
"Enzan...Son....I'm sorry!"  
Enzan just looked at his dad.  
"What did you say to me?" He asked in surprise.  
Mr. Ijuuin rubbed enzan's back. He added  
"You've proven your worth and shown your strength in the digital world...I'm sorry for never once believing in you! I promise to do anything it takes to make you feel better! Please forgive me!"  
"Boss..." Impmon said.  
"Father..." Enzan said, holding back tears.  
"Enzan-sama...." Blues said.  
Enzan then pulled his father into a loving hug. Mr. Ijuuin returned the gesture.  
"Thank you..." Enzan whispered.  
Impmon rubbed enzan's arm consolingly.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Miyabi, and musyamon walked back to miyabi's home. They saw Yuriko and Wily waiting for them outside the door. Yuriko hugged miyabi and then musyamon.  
"I'm so glad you came back alive...." She whispered.  
Wily poured Miyabi and musyamon each a cup of sake and said  
"Here's to you!"  
Miyabi, musyamon and wily made a toast, and drank.  
EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidi

When netto and meiru got home, they settled down. In ten minutes, netto changed into his pajamas. He just put on his hat when he got a call from meiru.  
"Huh? Meiru-Chan? Do you know what time it is?" Netto groaned.  
"Please, listen to me! It's been more than four hours, and roll hasn't returned yet! I need your help finding her! I'm so worried..." Meiru cried.  
"What?!" Netto and rockman gasped.  
"Roll-chan is missing??" Netto asked.  
"Netto-kun! Plug me into the internet right away!!" Rockman said.  
Netto nodded.  
"Plug-in! Rockman .EXE. TRANSMISSION!!"  
Netto plugged rockman into the net.

When rockman entered his homepage, he saw gutsman, iceman and glyde waiting there for him. Netto suddenly got an E-Mail from yaitou. Netto opened it. It read:

"Did you think you'd be doing this alone?

Yaitou."

"We've decided we're going to split up to look for roll-chan!" Iceman declared.  
"You better find her, or you'll wish you were never created, de-gutsu!" Gutsman ranted.  
Rockman said "Thank you, everyone! Let's split up and meet up at the internet city park!"

The rest of the navis nodded. The group entered the net to search for roll. They each had a picture of roll they could show to any netnavis out and ask for information.  
Rockman, Iceman and Glyde met up at densan city park.

"So, did anyone find any clues, de-gutsu?" Gutsman asked.  
"Oh, my...Does anyone else here find it hot?" Glyde asked.  
"Well, a netnavi said he saw roll near the arena...Let's go to the arena, and split up again. Iceman will take south, glyde will go east, gutsman will go west and i'll look north of the arena!" Rockman replied.

Iceman, gutsman and glyde nodded. Glyde opened a quick link for everyone to use. Rockman went first.  
The group went to the arena and searched around the area for roll. Rockman wandered northwards and asked for information from any netnavi he could find out and active at the current hour.

"Haven't seen her..." A netnavi said.  
"Sorry, i didn't see her around here..." Said another.  
"She doesn't look familiar, sorry!" Said another.  
"I think she went that way!" One netnavi finally said, pointing in the direction she last saw her go.  
"Thank you!!" Rockman said.

Rockman ran in that direction and noticed roll's necklace and kimono in a dumpster. Rockman picked up her necklace.  
"Roll-chan...Oh, no!" Rockman mumbled. He carried it around with him and kept looking.  
Eventually, he reached the outskirts of the internet. Then he came across the same red gel he saw in the digimon world.  
"What is this?? Oh, god...I hope that thing didn't get to roll-chan..." Rockman moaned.  
Rockman immediately ran away from the form. He got a safe distance until he heard a faint shuffling noise. He turned in the direction the noise was coming from to face the intruder and pointed his rockbuster, ready for anything.  
"I'm ready to fight you! Show yourself!!" He yelled.

The stranger walked out from behind a large rock. The stranger was none other than roll! Her face was pale and her eyes were dull and emotionless.  
"Oh, roll-chan! I found you! You're safe..." Rockman said smiling.  
Rockman then opened a quick-link to the netcity main page.  
"Come on, roll-chan! Let's get you home to meiru-chan!" He said.  
Roll walked into the link, rockman followed. Rockman proceeded to E-Mail all the netnavis with the news that roll had been discovered.

"I found roll-chan!

Rockman."

Rockman walked out of the city to a route connecting it to meiru's Computer.  
"Follow me, roll-chan! Meiru's really worried about you..." Rockman instructed.  
Roll followed him until they reached the entryway to meiru's computer.  
"Here we are! See you in the morning, roll-chan!" Rockman said.

Roll nodded and returned to her PET.  
Netto immediately called Meiru.  
"Meiru-chan?" Netto greeted.  
"I know!! Roll-Chan is back! Thank you so much!!!" Meiru cheered

Meiru hugged her PET and cried "Oh, roll! I was so worried! I'm so glad...I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Roll smiled a twisted smile from within her PET.

Netto lied down in his room and slept soundly, guilmon slept by netto's bedside. Glad to be back in his own bed and releived that roll was found and was safe. Netto slept well into the night until the next morning...

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Netto was awoken by rockman's voice.  
"Netto-kun! It's time to get up! You're going to be late if you don't get up right now!!" Rockman warned.

Netto got up with a yawn and a sigh.  
"Another typical morning...." Netto thought to himself.  
Netto then noticed Guilmon staring out the window and growling.  
"Huh? Guilmon? What is it, boy?" Netto asked.

"Netto!! Come down here!!!" Haruka yelled.  
"Oh, shit! What did i do now...?" Netto mumbled to himself.  
He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and came down the stairs. He heard his mother say  
"Netto! Come look on the T.V!!"  
Netto looked at the TV and saw the same red substance from the digital world in the city.  
"What? Oh my god!!!!" Netto gasped. "It...It must have followed us home!!!!"  
Yuuichiro bolted from his chair and put on his jacket.  
"Papa?" Netto asked.  
"I'm going to scilabs!! No time to explain!" He answered.  
Yuuichiro rushed out the door. Netto and haruka could hear car tires screeching from the living room.  
Suddenly, kero midorikawa appeared on the T.V.

"Good morning, viewers! This is Midorikawa Kero reporting from central akihara covering the strange new red substance that just appeared overnight!"  
Kero then received a note from one of her stagehands.  
"Oh, my!! It appears that this strange red gel-like stuff is also currently on the net, deleting netnavis, programs, viruses and those wierd monster-like creatures spotted on the net recently! The scientists at scilab are studying this phenomenon around the clock as we speak! We'll provide you with any information as soon as we get it! This is midorikawa kero reporting!"  
The T.V cut to a commercial.

"Kuso....." Netto whispered under his breath.  
"I'm going to school, now!" Netto said. "Bye!"

Netto and Meiru walked to school that morning as usual. Then they met Dekao, yaitou and the others.  
"So, did you see the news?" Netto asked.  
The group of kids nodded. After a few minutes of walking, they made their way to the akihara school.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidgidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Enzan and impmon slept soundly in bed that night until mr. Ijuuin woke them up rather urgently.  
"Dad...I still have fifteen minutes before i have to get up..." Enzan complained.  
"I know, but i need you to come outside with me, right now! Hurry, son! Impmon!" He responded.  
Enzan got dressed, grabbed the still sleeping impmon and followed his dad out of the building. He noticed all the employees were waiting outside. Mr. Ijuuin pointed at a red substance only feet from their company headquarters.

"What the...? The chaos....It followed us to the real world...!!!" Enzan gasped.  
"Chaos...?" His father asked.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegameg

Laika and Terriermon slept well that night. Laika and terriermon slept in, for today was an off day. The 'Bee-Bee-Beep' of laika's alarm clock woke them both up. Laika checked the time. It was 8:00 AM.  
"I suppose i had best get up..." He said out loud.  
Laika got up, took a shower, got dressed, and had some rations for breakfast.  
He then wrote an E-Mail to Iriya and asked searchman to deliver it to iriya's PET.  
"Hey, terriermon! Iriya and i are gonna have a fencing match! Want to come watch?" Laika asked terriermon.  
"Yaaaay!!" Terriermon cheered.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Laika giggled.  
Laika then recieved a reply E-Mail from iriya saying he'd be waiting at the gym. Laika grabbed Terriermon and morozov and headed out to the gym on his snowmobile. He stopped when he received a voicemail from the general. It read:

"Laika, i know this is an off-day, but it's an emergency! A mysterious substance has enveloped a small sharo town about 50 miles away from the capital and all the residents have disappeared! I'm going to investigate and i'm sending my best soldiers!

General."  
A photo taken of the substance in the town taken from a spy camera was embedded in the message.

Laika was currently deep in thought and anxious for his superior. Morozov nuzzled laika's cheek and whimpered.  
"Morozov is saying 'You're worried, aren't you?' in dog language!" Terriermon explained.  
"Well, you remember that substance we saw back in your world...?" Laika explained.  
Terriermon nodded and said "Moumountai, laika! I'll talk to you about it after your game!"  
Laika gave morozov and terriermon a quick cuddle and said  
"Thanks, terriermon!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

The next morning, miyabi and wily woke up with a killer hangover. Yuriko was nudging miyabi saying  
"Come on! Come on! We got a call from hikari-hakase saying we have to come to scilabs right now!!"

"Okay, okay..." Miyabi mumbled.  
"Hey, where's musyamon?" He asked, noticing musyamon wasn't in the room.  
"Outside, waiting for you!" Yuriko replied.

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

When netto and friends made it to school, they noticed all the kids and teachers were outside by the fountain.  
"Mariko-sensei? What's going on?" Meiru asked.

"Well, there's this terrible heat wave...It's so hot in the building, in fact, we've decided to hold classes outside..." Mariko explained.

"Um...Meiru-chan?" Rockman asked.  
"Yes?" Meiru asked back.  
"How is roll-chan today?" He said.

TBC.


	22. DReaper

Chapter 21. D-Reaper

Meiru looked at roll from her PET with a worried look.  
"Roll-Chan....Roll-chan's been rather withdrawn, and hasn't said a word to me since she first came home..." Meiru explained.  
Rockman said "Oh...I see..."  
Rockman was a little upset roll's mood hadn't improved. He was starting to get a little nervous.

A row of school buses then pulled up.  
"Good! They've arrived! Kids, we're going on a field trip to an ice cream factory!!" Mariko-sensei declared.  
"YAY!!" The kids cheered.  
"Meiru-chan, rockman...It's a field trip! To an ice cream factory! Try to relax and have a little fun!" Netto consoled.  
One-by-one the kids entered the bus. Mariko-sensei and all the teachers were the last to board the buses. An hour later, they reached their destination; the akihara ice cream company. An employee walked out of the building to greet the group.  
"Hello! My name is Chou. Let me give you the grand tour!"

The teachers and the students followed chou on the tour of the factory. Some of the kids stared at the machinery.  
"Oooohh, aaaahhhh!"

Once they got to the storage shed, chou declared.  
"Who wants free samples??"  
The kids eagerly waved their hands and yelled "I do! I do! Me, ME!!"  
Chou laughed and made everyone a soft-serve cone.  
"That's not all! Plug your navis into the freezer computer right here so they can have a treat too!" The tour guide added.  
The group of kids plugged in their netnavis. The netnavis then got into a line, waiting their turn. Rockman requested a blueberry muffin flavor, gutsman the rocky road, glyde the peanut-butter chocolate, and iceman the vanilla.  
Rockman was halfway finished with his when he noticed roll was nowhere to be found!  
"Hey!! Where's Roll-Chan?!?" Rockman said.

The rest of the netnavis were looking around when suddenly an alarm went off.  
"DANGER! DANGER!!" A program warned. "The firewall has been breached!! Plug-out immediately!!"  
The kids proceeded to plug out their net navis, then the number on the thermostat began to increase.  
"We have to get out of here, now!!" Chou shouted.

The kids, teachers and employees evacuated the factory as it became flooded with ice cream mix. Mariko-sensei sighed in frustration.  
"I was hoping this trip could take these kids' minds off this heat...How could this get any worse!?"  
The kids then took a ride back to the school.  
"Well kids, since plan B didn't work out, i'll contact your parents and tell them to take you home!" Mariko explained.  
As the kids cheered and sighed in relief, netto and meiru got a call from yuuichirou.

"Netto! Meiru-chan! Yaitou-chan! I need you and your digimon to come to scilabs immediately! It concerns that mass that appeared overnight!" Meijin warned.  
Netto nodded and said "Okay, meijin-san! but i'll need to go get guilmon! He's still at home!"  
"We'll come with you!" Meiru said.  
"I have to get guardromon, too! And it's on the way, anyway!" Yaitou expained.  
"San wa iranai, netto-kun! I understand! Hurry!" Meijin said. He then hung up.

#########################################  
Meanwhile in the digital world...

A great battle was being waged between the digimon and the D-Reaper. The digimon were losing. Many digimon and almost a fifth of the digital world was destroyed.  
"Damn it!! I think we're going to need more reinforcents!" Zhuqiaoumon cursed.  
"It appears so...I think i have an idea...We'll need a bit more power to pull it off, though..." Xuanwumon answered.  
Xuanwumon explained his idea to the others...Baihumon, zhuiaoumon, and qinglongmon nodded in approval.  
"All we need now is the right child to be his tamer!" Baihumon said.  
"Hey! What about...." Qinglongmon said.  
##########################################

Netto and the others hurried back to their houses to get their digimon.  
"Netto!! Why are you home so soon?" Guilmon said, nuzzling netto.  
"I'll explain later, right now, we gotta see papa and meijin-san!" Netto explained.  
As the kids and digimon were almost there, these bird-scarecrow-like creatures attached to the red mass from a cord hovered down in front of them. Guilmon snarled at them.

"What the hell are THOSE things??" Netto screamed.  
"Netto..." Meiru whimpered, squeezing netto's shoulder.

Netto and Yaitou scanned the creatures.

"D-REAPER AGENT 02: SEARCHER. ASSUMED LEVEL: ADULT."

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Laika and terriermon got to the gymnasium and met up with iriya. Laika and Iriya then changed into their suits and got their swords.  
"Ready?" Laika asked.  
Iriya nodded.  
Terriermon eagerly watched as the boys played. Eventually, the battle was over, and laika was the victor. Iriya held out his hand. Laika shook his friend's hand in respect.  
"Wanna get something to eat?" Laika suggested.  
Iriya replied "Sure!"  
The three stepped out of the building and saw two large, green, humanoid creatures looming over them. Laika, thinking it was a digimon, scanned it with his PET-Arc.

"D-REAPER AGENT 06: HORN STRIKER. ASSUMED LEVEL: ULTIMATE"  
"Oh, god...." Iriya said.  
"Good thing i remember THIS!" Laika thought to himself, holding the blue card.  
"CARD SLASH! DIGIVICE!!" Laika yelled, slashing the 'Perfect' side of the blue card.  
"Terriermon, shinka!!" Terriermon declared.  
Terriermon skipped his adult form and evolved to his perfect form; rapidmon.  
"RAPIDMON!!"  
Rapidmon spread his limbs out so he resembled a giant 'Y'.  
"GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!!" Rapidmon screamed.  
Rapidmon sent a golden triangle attack at the agent. The attack only injured it slightly. The horn striker attempted to ram rapidmon with his huge horn. Rapidmon dodged the attack. Rapidmon then fired dozens of missiles from the missile launcher on his back.  
"RAPID FIRE!!!"  
The missiles destroyed the cord connecting it to the gel-like mass. The horn striker screamed in agony as it's power source was cut off. Rapidmon planned to finish the first one with a golden triangle attack.  
"GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!" He yelled.  
The first horn striker was destroyed on contact. The second one punched rapidmon hard in the stomach. Rapidmon flew backwards several feet and clutched his abdomen.

"AUGH!!" Rapidmon groaned.

Laika fell backwards and held his own abdomen as his abdominal area was overcome by intense pains.  
"AUGH!!" Laika groaned.  
"Laika-sama!" Searchman yelled.  
"Laika! Are you alright?" Iriya asked, helping laika up.  
Laika nodded, his head beading with sweat. Laika then reached for some battlechips.  
"Program Advance: Mugen vulcan! Slot-IN!" Laika declared, inserting the chips in terriermon's half of the PET-Arc.  
A vulcan appeared on rapidmon's arm cannon, he cut the cable with it and then literally shot the agent to pieces. Rapidmon hovered to the ground and devolved to terriermon.  
"...Let's go back to the base..." Laika murmured.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Jasmine and renamon headed for a plane to japan to see yuuichirou and meijin like instructed. They were a few miles away from the airport (Jasmine took a bike, renamon leapt through the trees.) When Renamon stopped and her fur bristled. Jasmine turned her head and was about to ask what was wrong when she saw a red, gelatinous-like substance covering the park area.

"What the...?" Jasmine asked.  
Suddenly, a small creature that resembled a stereotypical wrait with a pumpkin face, cloth body, and sickles for arms popped out from the trees. Jasmin desperatey scanned the creature:

"D-REAPER AGENT 01: PENDULUM FEET. ASSUMED LEVEL: PERFECT."  
Renamon said "Jasmine! The blue card!!"  
Jasmine nodded and scanned the 'Perfect' side of the card. Renamon warp-evolved to taomon.  
"SANSKRIT PEN FLASH!!" Taomon yelled.  
Taomon created the character for lighting and lightning struck the pendulum feet agent. The attack stunned it, but didn't injure it. Taomon snuck behind it and threw a paper talisman.  
"FOX SEALNG PAPER!!"  
The paper wrapped itself around the cord and combusted. Before it died, the agent formed a mirror in front of it and shot a sealing paper at taomon. The attack grazed her shoulder. Taomon floated down to the surface and clutched her shoulder.  
"URRK...!"  
Jasmine felt a terrible burning sensation in the shoulder like taomon. She buckled and grasped her shoulder.  
"URRK...!"  
Taomon devolved to renamon and helped jasmine up.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Renamon asked.  
Jasmine replied "I-I think so...I wonder what just came over me...Let's continue on, the helicopter pilot is waiting for us!"

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigdigidigidigi

Wily, Miyabi and Musyamon rode to scilabs in yuriko's car. They noticed at the end of a river there was this red stuff everywhere. They finally got there about an hour-and-a-half later.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

"Oh, there's no need to worry, miss yaitou!" Guardromon said. "Those searchers are just for information! They're harmless!"  
Yaitou sighed and said "That's good! Shall we continue?"  
Netto and Meiru nodded. The kids and digimon finally made it to scilabs where they saw enzan, impmon, musyamon, miyabi and yuriko.  
"Oh! Miyabi. Musyamon. Yuriko." Netto greeted.  
"Enzan...Impmon..." Yaitou greeted.  
Meijin walked in and said "We should be expecting jasmine and renamon in about three days. But since time is a factor, we'll tell you now and explain it to her when she gets here!"  
Meijin greeted the group of kids and digimon into a research lab. In the lab waiting for them was Commisioner kifune, manabe, and the world leaders.

"Kifune-san?! Manabe-san?!" Meiru gasped.  
Guilmon slowly approached kifune and manabe and said "You seem okay! I'm guilmon!"  
Kifune said "Well then...I'm comissioner Kifune. Good to meet you!"  
Manabe added "And...And i'm kifune's assistant manabe..."

"Allow me to enlighten you..." Meijin started.  
"This substance is actually a centuries old computer program that somehow crossed the boundary between the computer world and ours. This program has the ability to absorb data and reduce and program's data to 0. It is currently deleting digimon, programs, viruses, even some netnavis have been reported to be deleted by this menace!" He explained.  
Meijin then recieved an E-Mail from Laika. It read:

"The general told me he's going on a mission to investigate this wierd substance over a small town. Also, iriya, terriermon and i had a little run-in with these strange, horned-human-like creatures attached to that red mass by a cord. Here's the picture of the mass the general sent me.

Laika"

The picture of the D-Reaper was embedded in the message.  
"That brings us to our next topic...It seems that the D-Reaper functions differently in the real world then it does in the digital world. It creates drones and agents to fight and gather information for it: Much like bees or hornets in a hive!" Yuuichirou added.  
Yuuichirou then turned on the TV. Midorikawa kero was on the screen.

"We've got breaking news, viewers! We've recieved information that this red mass has appeared all over the world! That liquid has been reported in kingland, in ameroupe, creamland, choina and even sharo!!" Kero declared.

"But we still don't have enough information to learn how to destroy it! We barely know who made it and what it does!!" Meijin griped.

"I can be of some enlightenment!!" A voice called from the stairway.  
The group of kids, digimon and scientists turned in the direction to see Dr. Wily.  
"Dr. Wily!?" Netto, enzan, meiru, and the scientists gasped.  
"Who's that? Guilmon asked innocently.

"During my world 3 days, my agents scoured the net stealing any programs, data, and disks that might be of use to me...Eventually, one of my workers came across THIS!!" Wily explained, holding a disk.  
Wily handed meijin the disk. Meijin then loaded it into the computer. A middle aged, blue-haired man with a goatee and a white lab coat appeared on the computer monitor. Yuuichirou switched the monitor to projector view.  
"Jenrya!!" Renamon, guilmon and impmon shouted.  
"Jenrya...?" Netto whispered.

"Hello, my name is Ri Jenrya (Li Janliang)...I was hoping the day would never come when this recording would be needed...You're probably wondering what that red mass is, It is a renegade cleanup program called the D-Reaper. It was originally created by the american military in 1970 to delete the morris computer worm (1), in the 1980s, it was made to delete useless data and artificial intelligence that advanced past it's limits. In 1990, it attacked the newly created digital world. This program works by absorbing data and thus reducing data to 0, unfortunately, absorbing data from digimon caused it to mutate and grow stronger...42 years ago, i was one of the tamers who helped defeat it...It then believed that humans had advanced past THEIR limits!"

Netto and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"The D-Reaper needs a host to reach it's full potential, and cannot be destroyed by conventional weapons. It can be attacked by digimon, however. The tamers of the future MUST destroy this cleanup program once and for all! Should the digimon fall, the D-Reaper shall seek other life forms...The humans could very well be it's next target!" Li added.

"An ultimate-level digimon could fight it easily. But tamers are not data in the real world, so they don't have enough power necessary to matrix evolve! Find a way, before it's too late!!"  
The video ended.

The room was silent for 5 minutes until yuuichirou said "Thank you, dr. Willy..."

"So THAT'S how the digimon knew jenrya!" Enzan thought to himself.

Netto then added "Speaking of drones and agents, we had a run-in with some of them ourselves earlier...!"

Suddenly aoki walked up to meijin and said "Meijin-kun...We've finished the tests on barrel!"  
"Barrel's here?" Enzan asked.  
"Yes...We're scanning him currently, would you like to visit him?" Yuuichirou asked netto.  
Netto nodded.  
Yuuichirou lead netto and guilmon to the research lab. Cyberdramon was watching barrel as he lay on a table. A machine was hovering over him scanning up and down. As cyberdramon began to growl nervously, barrel consoled  
"It's okay, cyberdramon!"  
Guilmon stared at all the equipment in pure fascination.

An assistant scientist handed yuuichirou some papers and said "Here are the results, hikari-hakase!"  
Yuuichirou read the results and gasped.

"Amazing!! I've never seen technology quite like this before!!" He declared.  
"What is it, papa?" Netto asked.

"Barrel is actually a bio-android (2) made from an otherworldly technology! He has all the same traits as the real barrel...He claims to have been made by duo....Duo's race must be extremely advanced!!" Yuuichirou explained.  
Netto's eyes were wide.

Meiru and the others watched as meijin scanned a sample of the red matter and said "This stuff is pure data! How it entered the real world is beyond me!"  
Suddenly, an alarm went off. An automated voice stated  
"INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED! FIRST SECURITY LEVEL BREACHED!!"  
"What?!?" Yuuichirou yelled.  
"Roll-chan!?" Meiru gasped, noticing her PET was empty.  
"What's wrong, meiru-chan?" Meijin asked.  
"Roll-chan's disappeared again!!!"

Netto plugged rockman into the computer to intercept the intruder.  
"Plug in! Rockman exe! Transmission!!" He declared.

Rockman then noticed a myriad of viruses in the super computer database.  
"Battle chip! Double edge!! Slot-IN!!" Netto declared, inserting the skill chip in rockman's half of the PET-Arc.  
Silver battle gloves with claws like megalogrowmon's appeared on rockman's arms, and a jetpack on rockman's back.  
Rockman hovered in the air, and with his arms outstrecthed, he plowed through the viri like bowling pins, cutting them all in two.

Suddenly, when meiru looked down at her PET, there was roll. Roll stared at meiru, her face empty.  
"Roll-chan...." Meiru whispered.

Meanwhile in the digital world....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Baihumon, zhuqiaoumon, xuanwumon and qinglongmon gathered and combined their powers. A large white halo appeared over them. A few moments later, they were done. A yellow, moving orb of light appeared from the halo. Baihumon opened a rift to the real world and the orb entered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tamers and digimon left the scilabs when they were surrounded by Pendulum feet. Netto, enzan and yaitou scanned them.  
"D-REAPER AGENT 01: PENDULUM FEET. ASSUMED LEVEL: PERFECT"

Netto and enzan slashed their blue cards, guilmon and impmon warp evolved to megalogrowmon and phelesmon.  
The pendulum feet, with it's scythe hands outstretched, lunged at megalogrowmon. Megalogrowmon used his rocket booster to barely dodge the attack. The other one cut megalogrowmon where his neck joined his body.  
Netto groaned in pain as a sharp, stabbing sensation hit him in the same area on his body.  
"Netto!!" Meiru gasped.  
"Netto-kun!!" Rockman shouted.

Netto weakly inserted a battlechip in megalogrowmon's side of the PET-Arc.  
"Battle-chip... ....Kawa...Rimi...Slot-in!" He moaned.  
The agent attacked megalogrowmon one last time. Megalogrowmon disappeared in a puff of smoke. The digimon the Pendulum foot destroyed turned out to be just a paper doll. The real one flew behind it and opened his mouth.  
"ATOMIC BLAST!!"  
Megalogrowmon exhaled a beam of atomic energy at the cable connecting it to the D-Reaper. The agent was immediately destroyed.  
Phelesmon opened his mouth wide.  
"DEMONIC SHOUT!!"  
The attack stunned the agent long enough for phelesmon to get behind it. Phelesmon severed the cable with his scythe. Phelesmon impaled the agent with his scythe, deleting it. It wa then they heard meiru shreik.  
"EEEYAAhhhhh!!!" She screamed.  
"Meiru-chan!" Netto, megalogrowmon and rockman gasped.  
Meiru had been surrounded by pendulum feet.  
"Meiru!! Guardromon! Save her!!" Yaitou commanded.  
"Destruction GRENADE!!" Guardromon yelled.  
Guardromon fired seeral missiles at the agents, a few of them floated towards guardromon, giving meiru an opening to escape.  
"Battle chip! Fireaura! Slot-IN!" Yaitou yelled, inserting the rare chip.  
Guardromon was surrounded by red-hot flames, the agents incinerated once they came into contact with it.  
One of the agents was chasing meiru when she tripped. The agent slowly got closer when suddenly....  
"SHISHIOUMARU!!!!"  
Something cut the cables on their backs to pieces. Then a large, lion-like digimon jumped in, picked meiru up, and jumped out of the circle. Netto, yaitou and enzan scanned the digimon:

"LEOMON: ADULT-LEVEL BEAST MAN DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: JUUOUKEN."

"Leomon!?!?!?!" Megalogrowmon, guardromon, and phelesmon gasped.  
Netto, yaitou and the others ran up to leomon and meiru.  
"Meiru-chan? Are you O.K?" Yaitou asked.  
Leomon let meiru down and she stood up to look at him.  
"D-Did you save me?" She asked.  
Leomon replied "Yes, meiru-chan!"  
Meiru gasped "How did you know my--" When suddenly a yellow D-Arc formed in the air.  
Meiru grabbed it and stared at it.  
"Hold out your PET!" Netto suggested.  
Meiru held it up to her PET like netto suggested, and in a blinding flash of yellow, the PET and the D-Arc merged together.

An image of leomon appeared on meiru's PET-Arc.  
"You..." Meiru started. "I'm your tamer...?!"  
Leomon held out his palm and nodded.  
Meiru gave her partner digimon a high five.  
"Meiru-chan?? You have a partner digimon too?!?" Enzan gasped.  
"Amazing! You're a tamer!!" Netto cheered.  
"Me...A tamer..." She thought to herself.  
Meiru looked at her new PET-Arc and noticed roll had vanished again.

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

At the Net agent headquarters:

Commander beef, the net agents and their digimon got settled in the room. Commander beef had several papers and new articles in magazines related to the substance covering areas around the world.  
"As you know, this material has been reported in japan, ameroupe, kingland, creamland, and choina! Several netnavis, programs and yes, even people, have gone missing! According to a newspaper, 56 people worldwide have died as a result of heat stroke and 80 worldwide have disappeared. If only we knew what it was and why it's even here!" Commander beef declared.

"Perhaps i can help..." Antylamon started.  
"That 'Red thing' is a computer program known as 'D-Reaper'. Centuries ago, i helped fight it. D-Reaper is a program that was supposed to prevent digimon from advancing out of control but it went out of control itself! Eventually, as humans evolved over the years, it believed that humans evolved past their alloted space."

Miyumiyu and black rose stared at antylamon in shock.

To be continued.

Author's notes: (1) The morris computer worm was actually a real virus. It spread worldwide and caused millions of dollars in damage, or so i've heard. So the D-Reaper's story and form revolve around real events.


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 22. Matrix evolution impossible???

"So...What you're saying is, the D-Reaper is going after humans?" Commander beef asked.  
Antylamon shook her head. "Right now, it is attacking the digimon. If the digimon are wiped out, who knows what the next target will be: Netnavis, programs, even human beings!"  
"We must do something to intervene..." Black rose said. "Palmon?"  
"Ready, black rose!" Palmon replied.  
"No! First we need a solid plan..." Commander beef interrupted.  
"Pah!" Marineangemon added.=  
"First we should send our netnavis to internet city to evacuate the netnavis, then let's do some research on this...'D-Reaper'..." Commander Beef declared.

The net agents then plugged their netnavis into the net.

"Plug in! Sharkman EXE! TRANSMISSION!"  
"Plug in! Skullman EXE! TRANSMISSION!"  
"Plug in! Woodman EXE! TRANSMISSION!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Meijin and Yuuichirou ran out of the building with a rather urgent look on their faces.  
"Netto-kun! Enzan-kun! Meiru-Chan! Miyabi! Yuriko! There's trouble on the net...You know what to do!" Meijin said.  
"But meijin-san! Roll's disappeared again!" Meiru said.  
"San wa iran-What!? Roll-chan's disappeared?! How could a navi disappear from within it's own PET?!?" Meijin groaned.  
Netto and the other net saviours plugged their navis into the net terminal to see what all the fuss was about.  
Rockman and the rest plugged into the net to see D-Reaper agents deleting any netnavi that wasn't fast enough to escape. A few navis were impaled by horn strikers, and a few were crushed by agents the had spiral-like arms with huge hands. Some were absorbed right into the D-Reaper by the program itself. Luckily most of the netnavis were able to plug out in time.

megamegamegamegamegam

The news channels' jingle played on the groups' PET-Arcs, signaling an incoming news report:

"This is midorikawa kero reporting! I've recieved word that the japanese military has sent an army to destroy that red mass. They are in central densan as we speak!" Kero declared.  
megamegamegamegamega

"This is bad..." Blues said.  
Shadowman leapt onto the top of a neon sign and threw shuriken at a horn sriker that was about to delete a female netnavi. The agent leapt into the air to face shadowman.  
"Program advance! Element sword! Slot-IN!" Miyabi yelled, inserting a flame, aqua and elec sword and a bamboo lance.  
Shadowman drove the element sword through the horn striker's head. Rockman shot searchers down with his rockbuster. Blues stabbed a pendulum feet agent with a long sword. The last of the agents escaped to another section of the net.  
Shadowman sighed and said "I'm disappointed it was over so soon."

Rockman got a call from dekao saying there was trouble in netcity. Rockman took a quick link to the net city arena, guilmon entered the internet and followed rockman. It was there they noticed that the D-Reaper formed a large pillar around netcity's capitol building. Rockman climbed to the top of the bleachers and saw that sharkman and the net agent navis were evacuating all the netnavi citizens. Rockman was about to come back down when he noticed roll sitting down on the other side of the arena.  
"Roll-chan?!" Rockman gasped.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Laika came back to the base and rested with terriermon for a little bit when laika asked  
"Want to get something to eat?"  
Terriermon cheered "Yaay! I'm hungry!"

Laika lifted terriermon onto his shoulder and opened his door. He was about to go out and grab a bite to eat when he saw the general standing in front of him. He was shuddering and his face was sweaty.  
"General-Sama...What's wrong?!" Laika asked.  
"W-We tried to destroy that red substance covering the small town.....I-I accompanied a fleet of 400 men, only 100 came back alive...!!" The General answered.  
"My...My god!! Only one hundred men?!" Laika shuddered.  
"It was horrible..." General replied. "Dozens were swallowed and dissolved by that thing...Many were strangled, slashed and impaled by strange creatures around the substance...We were forced to retreat..." He added.

The very idea of something like that happening caused laika and terriermon to lose their appetite.  
"Terriermon, do you know anything about that red substance from the digital world...?" Laika asked.

Terriermon replied "Yeah, centuries ago i fought with it along with guilmon, renamon and impmon. It's a computer program that was meant to delete digimon that evolved past its' limits. It slumbered for a while, then launched a full-scale assault on the digital and real world. When we were able to revert it back to its' harmless state and seal it in a disk, much of the digital world was destroyed. But now it's back!"

Laika and the general thought about what terriermon said.  
"Then maybe someone got their hands on the disk and uploaded it to the net??" General suggested.  
"Probably..." Laika said.

Laika then received a reply E-Mail from Meijin. Laika read it and showed it to his uncle. It read:

"This red substance is called 'D-Reaper'. It's a renegade cleanup program currently assaulting the digital world. We learned that if the digital world is destroyed, the D-Reaper could very well attempt to wipe out the human race! We found out that the D-Reaper has appeared in cities and countrysides all over the globe, and only digimon can destroy it! You and terriermon need to help your country immediately!!!

Meijin."

The general was so shocked at the notion of laika doing this himself made him drop laika's PET-Arc.  
"Moumountai, general! I defeated the D-Reaper once, and i can do it again with laika's help!" Terriermon consoled.

"I know, i know...I know laika's strong enough to handle this. But if 401 men couldn't take down a small amount of that stuff, how is laika supposed to take down the whole thing himself?!?" General panicked.

"I won't be doing this alone....I have help from the rest of the net saviours, remember?" Laika said.  
"I'll help laika-sama in any way i can!" Searchman added.

The general thought for a moment.  
"Ok....You can fight it! Go for it!!" General replied.  
"Thank you, general!" Laika replied.

monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Jasmine slowly walked out of the helicopter once it landed.  
"If only i could matrix evolve..." She thought to herself.  
She called a taxi and got in with renamon. The taxi took her to densan's central square.  
"Jasmine, i sense trouble ahead!" Renamon warned.  
monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Rockman climbed and walked on the bleachers to get a little closer to roll.  
Roll stared at rockman and declared "Useless!"  
"Huh? What's useless roll-chan?" Rockman asked.

"Humans...Digimon....And netnavis! Humans, navis and digimon waste precious resources...They continue to reproduce and take up more space. Netnavis are cruel, heartless and insensitive, just like their navi masters who abuse them like mere tools! Digimon cannot think for themselves, all they know is conflict and war!" Roll explained.

"Wh-What are you talking about roll!?!" Rockman gasped. He was about to tiptoe a little closer when guilmon snarled  
"Don't get any closer!!"  
Rockman looked at guilmon and said "Eh? Why, guilmon?"  
"That's not roll-chan!!!!" Guilmon growled.  
"WHAT!? It's not roll-chan?!?" Rockman gasped.

Assuming the fake roll no longer needed her disguise since she was found out, the fake roll suddenly grew an extra three feet and sprouted strange looking wings.

"The one you call....Roll....Roll has been an excellent source of information for our research..." She started.  
"Research!?" Rockman said. Rockman aimed his rockbuster at the fake roll and demanded  
"WHERE'S THE REAL ROLL-CHAN!?!"

Netto scanned the fake roll:

"D-REAPER AGENT: ROLL TYPE. ASSUMED LEVEL: ULTIMATE."

The R-Type agent flapped her wings and hovered in the air.  
"Roll....We sampled from roll...We learned many things about netnavis and humans from her. She is of great use to us!" The agent explained.  
Every word she said just made rockman want to punch her in the face!  
"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!!" He erupted.

The agents' face then became demon-like and her skin turned blue, red and purple. Her transformation was completed.  
The agent outstretched her hand and said  
"I cannot tell you more...Because... ...YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE DELETED!!!"

Roll type was about to punch rockman in the face when a heart-shaped stream of energy hit her from the side. The agent flew away screaming in pain. Rockman turned around and saw his saviour was sharkman. Marineangemon was floating next to him. Sharkman's armor was pink and red, and he was wearing a golden collar with digicode on it.

"Sharkman!" Rockman exclaimed.  
"I saw the whole thing, rockman! I will report this to commander beef-sama immediately!" Sharkman said. "Since my work is done, i will plug-out now!"  
Sharkman plugged out.

"I'm plugging out now, netto-kun!" Rockman said.  
"Roger!" Netto replied.  
Rockman plugged out. Netto, baryl, cyberdramon, meiru, leomon, and the others walked home when they found themselves in densan square, where they met jasmine and renamon.

"Oh, jasmine-chan! Hello!" Netto greeted.  
"Hey, jasmine!" Meiru waved.  
Meiru looked at leomon and pointed to her.  
"LEOMON!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?!?!" Renamon gasped.  
Leomon nodded.  
"Leomon, this is jasmine! Jasmine, leomon!" Meiru introduced leomon to jasmine.

Meanwhile a few feet away...

Higure was driving a car, slamming hard on the gas pedal to outrun some agents. Shuukou, tohru, and metalmamemon were riding in the passengers' seat.

The agents were gaining when metalmamemon climbed onto the roof of the car and clenched his fists.

"SMILEY BOMB!!"  
Two small, silver, pea-shaped bombs were shot from the launchers in his knuckles and exploded on the agents, the explosion created a makeshift smokescreen to distract the rest long enough for higure to reach his destination; Densan square.

After the formalities, netto and the others were about to be on their way when they were completely surrounded by agents. Some of them resembled big purple ghosts from pac-man with twisted arms. Some horn strikers, and some pendulum feet. Netto and the others scanned the purple ones.

"D-REAPER AGENT: SPIRAL HANDS. ASSUMED LEVEL: PERFECT"  
Meiru scanned the others.

"D-REAPER AGENT: HORN STRIKER. ASSUMED LEVEL: ULTIMATE"  
"D-REAPER AGENT: PENDULUM FEET. ASSUMED LEVEL: PERFECT"

Netto and enzan slashed their cards again. Guilmon and impmon warp evolved to their perfect forms. Musyamon leapt into the air and drove one of his many swords into the middle of a pendulum feet. Wargrowlmon incinerated the rest of the pendulum feet. Phelesmon sliced the spiral hands' arms off. And then more appeared.

"Damn it! Why can't we matrix evolve here?!?!?" Netto cursed.  
"We're back in the real world! We don't have enough power to matrix evolve in the real world!" Miyabi said.

It was then yuriko heard the screeching of tires. The group saw higure, metalmamemon and the others get out of a car. Higure kneeled on the ground gasping for breath.  
"Metalmamemon....*GASP* Said to find you guys....So he...*gasp* Can give you a gift, de-masu..." Higure gasped.  
Metalmamemon walked up to them and said  
"I was sent by baihumon to bring you the power necessary to matrix evolve so you can fight the D-Reaper!" Metalmamemon explained.  
Higure then broke down.  
"NOO!! Metalmamemon! Don't leave me! It won't be the same without you-de-masu!" He sobbed.  
Metalmamemon then rose into the air a few feet and seperated into seven different colored lights. The red entered nettos' PET-Arc, the lavender miyabis', the deep violet enzans', the blue jasmines' the yellow turned into a red card for meiru to use, the silver one barrels', and the green one flew to the north.  
"My role has ended...The rest is up to you!!" Were metalmamemon's final words.

Netto and the others got out their evolution cards and felt a strange new power pulsating through them

==================  
MATRIX EVOLUTION  
==================

"Matrix...Evolution!!" Netto shouted, scanning his blue card.  
"Guilmon, Shinka!!" Guilmon shouted.  
Guilmon and Netto fused to form dukemon.

"DUKEMON!!"

"Matrix...Evolution!!" Meiru shouted, slashing hers.  
"Leomon, SHINKA!!" Leomon shouted.

Meiru and leomon melted together to form a beast man digimon. This digimon looked like leomon, except his fur was a little bit darker and his mane was white. He wore a colonel's uniform and kept a rose in his mouth.

"Banchouleomon!!" He roared.*

"Matrix evolution!!" Barrel declared.  
Barrel slashed the blue card.  
"Cyberdramon, SHINKA!!"  
Barrel and cyberdramon melted together to form justimon.  
"JUSTIMON!!!"

"Matrix Evolution!!" Enzan shouted, slashing his card  
"Impmon, Shinka!!" Impmon yelled.  
Impmon and enzan matrix evolved to beelzemon.  
"BEELZEMON!"

"Matrix...Evolution!" Jasmine yelled, slashing her card.  
"Renamon, shinka!!" Renamon declared.  
Jasmine and renamon matrix evolved to sakuyamon.  
"Sakuyamon!"

"Matrix...Evolution!" Miyabi shouted, slashing the blue card.  
"Musyamon, SHINKA!!!"  
Miyabi and musyamon melted together to form zanbamon.  
"ZANBAMON!!!!"

TBC

*I know leomon's ultimate form is saberleomon, but some digimon's evolution routes split. I figure if leomon evolves to ultimate level on his own accord, he becomes saberleomon, if he evolves to ultimate with matrix evolution, he becomes banchouleomon.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

Dukemon thrusted his lance into the horn striker's forehead, deleting it. A spiral hands agent rushed at sakuyamon. Sakuyamon waved her staff.  
"Kongou kai Mandala!!" Sakuyamon yelled.  
Two purple rings made from taoist magic wrapped themselves around the agent and crushed it. Justimon sliced the cable connecting another creepl hands to the D-Reaper with his sword.  
"Burn banchou punch!!" Banchouleomon yelled.

Banchouleomon's fist was covered by a barrier of flames, the guardian lion digimon punched a hole in a spiral hands and a pendulum feet.

Beelzebumon pointed his gun at a horn striker and drew an inverted pentagram. A beam of negatively charged energy destroyed the agent.

"I think that's all of them...! Pull back, everyone!" Justimon instructed.  
The group of digimon took off to find a place to seperate.

Netto looked at rockman through the monitor of his PET-Arc.  
"What do you mean that wasn't the real roll-chan??" Netto and meiru gasped.  
"Well, you see...The roll i found turned out to be a drone created by the D-Reaper disguised as roll-chan...I tried to find out where the real roll-chan was, but..." Rockman explained...

"Wait a minute, didn't that Jenrya guy mentioned that the D-Reaper needed a host?" Meiru asked. "Then that...Oh, no!! Roll-Chan!!!"

Netto entered the scilabs building and said to the secretary "We need to talk to hikari-hakase right away!!!"

Megamegamegamegamegamega

Meanwhile inside the D-Reaper:

Roll sat hugging her knees somewhere inside of the D-Reaper. Her eyes full of sadness and fear. The D-Reaper was constantly replaying certain memories within roll's mind.

Roll whimpered in fear as the memory of fighting fireman herself suddenly came to life in her head.  
"No...No...Don't hurt me..." Roll cried.

A few moments later, the D-Reaper replayed the memory from when roll tried to find rockman to ask him out when she found him alone with medii. Roll cried and ran as far away as her feet could carry her. She then saw what appeared to be herself. The copy of her turned around to face the real one, she didn't have eyes or a nose, and she had monster teeth.

"Look at you!!" She laughed.  
"Alone and Useless!!!!"

Roll slowly backed away, and bumped into somebody. Roll turned around to see rockman and medii standing in front of her, only they had grown four feet, and didn't have eyes.

"Useless, alone, useless, alone, useless, alone, useless..." They chanted.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Laika sat on a bench outside the base deep in thought. He decided to head to the abandoned mine to clear his head. When he got there on snowmobile, he noticed the mines were engulfed by the D-Reaper.  
"Shit...It's all the way out here too!?" Laika groaned.

A large agent that resembled a purple ghost with spiral arms crawled out from behind the mines and charged at terriermon and laika. Laika picked up terriermon and rushed to the snowmobile, a pendulum feet fired a ball of fire at the snowmobile, destroying it. Laika stared at the two agents and desperately tried to guard himself from an attack with his hands. It was then that a mysterious lime green light entered laika's PET-Arc, temporarily blinding the agents.  
Laika grabbed his PET-Arc and inspected it, the monitor read

"POWER BOOST ACQUIRED. MATRIX EVOLUTION NOW READY."

"Laika-sama! Do you know what this means?" Terriermon said.  
Laika nodded.

==============  
MATRIX EVOLUTION  
==============

"Matrix...Evolution!!" Laika yelled, scanning his blue card.  
"Terriermon, shinka!!" Terriermon yelled.  
Terriermon and laika fused to become saintgalgomon.

"SAINTGALGOMON!!"

Saintgalgomon fired the two giant missiles on his shoulders.  
"GIANT BAZOOKA!" He roared.

The bazookas collided into the spiral hands and exploded. The explosion ripped it to pieces! Saintgalgomon turned to face the pendulum feet and the armor plates all over his body opened up.

"BURST SHOT!" He yelled.  
Smaller missiles shot from everywhere on saintgalgomon's body. The missiles destroyed the pendulum feet.

"Yatta, laika-sama!" Terriermon shouted.  
Laika nodded.  
"Let's fly back to the base..." He said.  
Saintgalgomon flew off and reached the base in about a half an hour. There, laika and terriermon seperated. Morozov was happy to see his friends again. Laika recieved a message from meijin exclaiming that him and the general needed to come to the net saviours head quarters in japan right away. Laika ran off to tell his uncle the news.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Netto and the others told yuuichirou, meijin, and aoki about their discovery.

"So, you're saying that the roll-chan you found turned out to be one of the D-Reaper's agents, disguised a roll-chan?" Yuuichirou asked.  
Netto nodded.  
"She mentioned something about sampling from roll-chan...And how she was an important asset for the D-Reaper's research. I don't understand what she meant, to be honest..." Rockman added.

"Remember how jenrya said the D-Reaper needed a host?" Guardromon pointed out.  
The tamers and digimon looked at each other and then meijin said  
"I'll send waves of spy satellites and search navis to every corner of the net!! I won't rest until we find her!!!"

Netto, yuuichirou, mejin, and the others went home. Netto then received an E-Mail from Enzan. It read:

"We strike the D-Reaper tomorrow! Any ideas for a hideout?

Enzan!"

"What did enzan say, netto-kun?" Yuuichirou asked.  
"N-Nothing!!" Netto replied.  
Netto secretly sent a reply E-mail.  
"Let's meet at the school.

Netto."

Yuuichirou said "I shall inform the news station about this new information about that red mass." And wrote an E-Mail.

Guilmon suddenly said "Netto-kun! I'm hungry!"  
Netto pet guilmon and said "I am too, let's see what mama made us tonight!"  
"Yaaay!" Guilmon giggled.  
Yuuichirou smiled.

Mama had made pasta that night, it was the first time in a while that the family got to eat at home together, until yuuichirou got a call from the station requesting an interview.

"I'm sorry son, and haruka, but i have to leave now!" Yuuichirou said before he headed to the station.  
Netto was disappointed his dad had to leave so soon.

About an hour and a half later, haruka turned on the T.V and changed the channel. Kero was currently sitting down to interview somebody.

"This is Midorikawa Kero reporting with a special news bulletin!" Kero started.

A picture of the D-Reaper covering part of the city appeared on the screen.

"Here to explain this red mass is Hikari Yuuichirou and Meijin Eguchi! Yuuichirou-san, care to enlighten us?" She asked.

Yuuchirou nodded.  
"This so called 'red mass' that's covering areas all around the globe is an ancient cleanup program called 'D-Reaper'. You are familiar with those digimon, yes?" Yuuichirou explained.

"You mean those strange monsters that have been appearing lately? Oh, those things!" Kero said.

"The 'D-Reaper' was created to destroy useless data, but it went out of control, and after being sealed away in a disk, someone apparently released it. Now, the digimon are currently fighting the D-Reaper as we speak...But according to our netnavi spies, they are currently losing! If the digimon are destroyed, we could be their next target!!" Yuuichirou explained.

"Ah, i see! And Meijin-san, would you care to tell us about those wierd creatures seen around the D-Reaper?" Kero asked.  
A picture of a creep hands and searchers appeared on the screen.

"San wa Iranai, midorikawa! You see, the D-Reaper entered the real world through a dimensional rift...The way it functions in the real world and the way it functions in the digital world are very different. In the digital world, it can delete data merely by coming into contact with it, in the real world, it creates agents to fight for it. Those creatures from the photograph above you are examples of agents!" Meijin replied.

"I see...This is a lot of information to take in...In other news, we've received news that the military is preparing to intercept the D-Reaper as we speak!" Kero said.

A small army of forty men armed with guns and tanks approached the renegade cleanup program. One of them was randomly shooting bullets at the chaos. Several searchers sprouted from the chaos and approached the soldier. Another soldier shot them down and slapped the other upside the face.

The largest tank fired a large missile into the D-Reaper. When it went in, one of the soldiers outside turned around and gave a thumbs up. The army then prepared to pull back when three creep hands, five pendulum feet and four horn strikers appeared.

One of the tanks shot small missiles at the pendulum feet. Three were destroyed, but the other two dodged their fire. A soldier fired grenades from his rocket-propelled-grenade launcher at the creep hands. The creep hands only flinched. As the horn strikers closed in on some of the tanks, the tanks shot missiles in defense. One approached a lone soldier. The soldier shot the agent with his hand-held machine gun until he ran out of bullets. When he finally ran out, he threw the empty gun in desperation. The horn striker swiped it away.

"No...No..Plea---!" The leader begged.

The news channel had to cut to a commercial.

Monmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmon

Netto and guilmon couldn't believe what they saw.

A few hours later, yuuichirou returned.  
"Netto, i need to borrow your PET-Arc tomorrow...I need Rockman's help in searching for roll-chan!" Yuuichirou asked.

Netto nodded. Netto and guilmon made sure to get plenty of rest that night to prepare for the battle ahead of them. Real early that morning, netto and guilmon snuck out to fight.

Netto slashed his blue card and matrix evolved with guilmon to become dukemon. Dukemon rushed to the school to find Sakuyamon, beelzebumon, justimon, zanbamon and saintgalgomon.  
"_Laika-sama!"_ Netto greeted.

"_Hi, netto-kun_!" Laika greeted within terriermon's core.  
"_So, shall we begin our attack_?" Jasmine suggested.  
The other digimon nodded and set off to fight.

A group of pendulum feet flew out of a pile of chaos and at the group of ultimate-level digimon. Dukemon impaled the one that was about to attack him with his lance. Sakuyamon shot a wave of ki at the pendulum feet that targeted her. Saintgalgomon kicked one into submission. Justimon slashed a creep hands in two with his laser sword, and zanbamon beheaded the last of the agents.

Dukemon turned his head and noticed even more chaos was forming in the city at a very fast rate. Then, more agents appeared.

_"What the?! It's expanding!!" _Miyabi gasped.

At that time, the city's alarm system was turned on. As the sirens blared, an automated voice declared.  
"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!! THE CITY OF AKIHARA IS HEREBY UNDER MANDATORY EVACUATION! I REPEAT, THE CITY OF AKIHARA IS HEREBY UNDER MANDATORY EVACUATION!!"

"_Kuso..."_ Netto murmured under his breath.  
While netto was distracted, the Roll-Type agent, standing atop a street sign, creeped up on him.  
"IZUNA!!" Sakuyamon yelled.  
Four fox spirits made from magic energy flew at the agent and scared her away.

"_.... ...We've lost this round...We have to regroup and try again!"_ Barrel said.

The group followed the vehicles and people fleeing town and found a place to seperate. Netto wandered and looked around and saw no sign of his father. Haruka ran up and hugged netto crying.  
"Netto-kun! Oh, netto-kun, when i didn't see you, i was SO worried that the D-Reaper got to you...I..." Haruka was unable to finish.  
Netto rubbed soothing circles in his mother's back.  
"It's okay, mama. I'm right here..." Netto said.  
Guilmon walked up to haruka and said "I'm right here too, mama!"  
Haruka pet guilmon and said "Of course! How could i forget you?"  
Netto looked around silently at the crowd.  
"Mama...Where's papa?" Netto finally asked.

Haruka looked at her son and said "Netto-kun, son, your father is still at the research lab in densan...The lab is on the east side of densan, and i heard the entire western side is under evacuation as well..."

Netto swallowed hard, taking in the fact that his father was in harm's way.  
"Moumountai, netto-kun!" Terriermon said. "I just know hikari-hakase will be fine! Meijin-san too!"  
"....Thanks, terriermon!" Netto said.  
It was then haruka's PET beeped. Haruka opened the new E-Mail. It was from Yuuichirou. After reading it, haruka said  
"Netto, that was your father! He wanted me to tell you him and the others are doing research to find a way to fight the D-Reaper. Someone will be coming to take you all there tomorrow at 2!"  
Netto nodded.

Netto, meiru and the others walked around and talked to their friends and everyone they knew to get settled.  
"Oi, netto-kun! It's been too long since rockman and gutsman netbattled...Care to duke it out for old times sake?" Dekao suggested.  
"Sounds fun, but my PET is with papa!" Netto replied.  
"If only there was some strawberry milk around here..." Yaitou mumbled.

It was eleven o' clock that night before everyone finally got to sleep that night. The net morning, the group of kids had to go to mariko sensei's makeshift 'School' made from a giant tent.  
"Alright, class, take your textbooks and start at page 280!" Mariko instructed.

Enzan was reading the local paper; The Akihara Times.

"DISAPPEARANCES OF NAVIS AND HUMANS WORLDWIDE LINKED TO APPEARANCE OF RED SUBSTANCE." Was the headliner.

"This is awful!!" Enzan groaned. "According to the paper, the global death toll is over fifteen hundred and is expected to slowly get higher!!"

At noon, haruka came up to netto and said "Netto-kun! Your father's on the phone! He says he needs to talk to you urgently!!"  
Netto said "May i be excused, mariko-sensei?"  
Mariko nodded.  
Netto walked out and picked up the phone.  
"Moshimoshi?*" Netto asked.

"Netto-kun! Listen carefully and keep this between you, your digimon and the other tamers!!" Yuuichirou warned.  
"Upon researching the D-Reaper, we learned that if it becomes powerful enough, it can merge the digital world and the real world!! This program MUST be destroyed before that happens!!!"  
Netto gasped.  
"What are you doing with rockman?" He panicked.

TBC.

*'Moshimoshi' Is one way japanese people answer a phone, other than 'Ohayou' or 'Konnichiwa'.


	25. Where's roll?

Chapter 24: Where's Roll-chan?

**/WARNING! WARNING!! In this chapter, a certain netnavi will save rockman's life at the cost of his or her own!/**

"Rockman and the rest of the netnavis are with us! We need your help to search for roll-chan! Someone is coming to get you all and safely escort you to us!" Yuuichirou instructed.

"I understand, papa!" Netto-kun said.  
"Good! I'll see you all at 2!" Yuuichirou said before hanging up.

Netto whispered the information to meiru, enzan and the others. At 2 o' clock, three limousines pulled up at the tent, a scientist in sunglasses and a gray lab coat walked out of the first one and said  
"Hikari netto? Guilmon?"  
Netto and guilmon approached the man nervously.  
The man then asked  
"Ijuuin enzan and impmon?"  
Enzan approached the man as well, impmon riding on his shoulders  
"This guy don't sit right with me, boss! He don't sit right!" Impmon protested.  
Enzan calmly approached him and said flatly "That's us!"

The man then said "Sakairo Laika and Terriermon?"  
Laika saluted the man and approached him holding terriermon.  
"I got a bad feeling about this..." Laika whispered.  
"Moumountai, laika..." Terriermon whispered.

"Please be seated..." The man declared.

Netto, guilmon, enzan, laika, and their digimon took their seats. A man came out of the second limousine.  
"Sakurai Meiru and Leomon?"

Leomon and his tamer bowed in greeting and got seated.  
"Jasmine and Renamon?" He asked.  
Jasmine and renamon took their seats in the middle of the back.  
"Ayanokouji Yaitou and Guardromon?" He asked.  
"OK!" Guardromon replied.  
Guardromon picked yaitou and up and marched into the limousine.

A female scientist came out of the last limo.  
"Dark Miyabi and Musyamon?" She asked.  
Miyabi and musyamon took their seats.  
"Barrel and Cyberdramon?" She said.  
Cyberdramon glowed purple and shrunk. He then turned into a small, purple, pteranodon-like dragon digimon. Barrel scanned the digimon  
"MONODRAMON. ADOLESCENT-LEVEL DRAGON DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Did you devolve so you could fit?" Barrel asked.  
"Yeah!" Monodramon replied giggling.

Barrel smiled and entered the limosine, monodramon followed suit.

The drive was two hours long since they had to come in town from around the city lines, yuuichirou and meijin were waiting for them outside. When the drive ended, the kids noticed higure, shuuko and the net agents were also there. Netto bolted out the door and wrapped his arms around his father.  
"What do we need to do?" Meiru asked.  
"I have good news and bad news, before i tell you, plug your netnavis into the net terminal." Yuuichirou instructed.

"Plug in! Rockman exe! TRANSMISSION!" Netto declared.

The kids, higure, shuuko and net agents plugged their navis into the net terminal. They saw less navis on the net since the evacuation, but a few were still on the net, even less were attacked by the D-Reaper.

Rockman, blues, and the others took a link to internet city. Yuuichirou then explained.  
"Our spy satellites picked up something interesting. We were able to find the D-Reaper's 'Brain'...If you will. It's called the 'Kernel sphere' and it's invisible to the naked eye. This part controls the D-Reapers' thoughts and sends messages to the rest of it's body. Our spy satellites found roll-chan inside the core of the kernel sphere..."

"What?" Rockman shouted.

Meijin handed each of the tamers a tiny downloadable floppy disk.  
"Upload this, and your netnavis will be able to see for themselves..."

Netto and the others uploaded the disks, and soon, rockman and the other navis could see the kernel sphere and roll curled up inside it.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman gasped.  
"If only we could get her out of there..." Glyde said.  
"Maybe we can, if we damage it enough!" Shadowman said.  
"Pi!" Marineangemon agreed.  
"Alright everyone! Let's put everything we have into this, for roll-chans' sake, and for the world's sake!!" Sharkman announced.  
"YEAH!" The others responded.

---------------------  
"Oh, no! I thought this might be the case!" Leomon moaned.  
"What are you talking about, leomon?" Meiru asked.

"Listen, everyone...200 years ago, my former tamer was posessed by the D-Reaper just like roll-chan! The D-Reaper gains power from sadness and other negative emotions, so the program is most likely manipulating roll-chan's mind. It might be reviving bad memories and blocking out good memories she had in the past!" Leomon explained.  
--------------------

The idea of a renegade program messing with roll's feelings made meiru, netto and rockman rather angry.

"Netto-kun! I must save her! Get me some battlechips!" Rockman urged.

"Program advance! Dream Sword! Slot-IN!" Netto declared, inserting the three chips.  
"Program advance! Element sword! Slot-IN!" Enza declared.  
"Battle chip! Salamander! Slot-IN!" Yaitou yelled.  
"Program advance! Mugen Vulcan! Slot-IN!" Laika shouted.  
"Program advance! Life sword! Slot-IN!" Miyabi shouted.

Then, a white ball and a yellow and green ring appeared around the kernel sphere. Assuming they were agents of the D-Reaper, netto and the rest of the tamers scanned them.

"D-REAPER AGENT: D-REAPER BALL. ASSUMED LEVEL: ULTIMATE."  
"D-REAPER AGENT: GATEKEEPER. ASSUMED LEVEL: ULTIMATE."

The flat parts of the gatekeeper detached and flew at blues and searchman. Blues and searchman dodged the attack. Searchman turned on his visor to look for a weak point on the D-Reaper ball. Nothing, the D-Reaper ball was well protected all around.

"If there's no weak point..." Searchman started. "Let's MAKE one!!"  
Searchman circled the tower of chaos firing storms of bullets from his mugen vulcan until the program advance wore off. A piece of the gatekeeper detached and shot at shadowman, shadowman swung his dreamsword and deflected it. The resulting shockwave dissolved a moderate amount of chaos.

Suddenly, the group of netnavis heard a loud, thundering stomping noise. A tall, pink and purple agent with a huge head, mouths all over it's body, and three or four life cords walked out from behind a building. Netto and the other tamers scanned it.

"D-REAPER AGENT: PARATICE HEAD. ASSUMED LEVEL: ULTIMATE"

The agent chanted from it's mouths "Unwanted...Alone...Hated...Unwanted...Alone...Hated...Unwanted... Alone...Hated...Unwanted...Alone...Hated...Unwanted...Alone...Hated." Using roll's voice.

Rockman attacked the paratice head with his dream sword. Rockman was at least able to stun him long enough for shadowman to sneak behind and sever the life cords. When the paratice head came around, tendrils grew from it's back, grabbing onto each of rockman's limbs.

"Rockman!!" Netto yelled.

"ONI FIRE!!!" Skullman yelled.  
"Fin cutter!!" Sharkman yelled.  
Skullman and sharkman's combined attack caught the paratice head off guard, causing it to let go of rockman. Rockman started falling.

"AAAAHH!" Rockman screamed.  
"ROCKMAN!!!" Netto, guilmon and meiru shouted.

The netnavis suddenly heard a familiar howl. And a dog-dragon-like creature flew in and broke rockman's fall.  
"Rush!?!?" Rockman and glyde gasped.  
"Rush!?!?" Netto, meiru and yaitou gasped.

"Oh, i almost forgot!" Yuuichirou said laughing. "We installed a new program into rush to convert him into a flying machine! Like a vehicle for rockman or guilmon, or whoever needs to take the fight to the air!"

Marineangemon spit a giant heart-shaped bubble.  
"Flower Cannon!!" Lilymon shouted.  
Antylamon clapped her hands together, and her hands tranformed into an axe.  
"TREASURE AXE!!" She yelled.

Antylamon, lilymon and marineangemon's combined attacks destroyed the many-mouthed agent.

"Thanks, rush!" Rockman sighed.  
"Hey! Rockman! I'll try to draw the gatekeeper's attention!" Shadowman said "The rest is up to you!!"  
"I'll help as well!" Medii said.  
Medii aimed her cannon at the gatekeeper.  
"Pill bomb!!!" She cried.  
Medii launched a series of bombs shaped like capsules at the two agents.

Numberman threw dice bombs at the D-Reaper ball to help rockman.

Shadowman drew a sword and swiped one of the orbs on the gatekeeper with it. He then grabbed his sword, did a backflip, and threw shuriken at it. The Gatekeeper's pieces detached and flew at shadowman. Shadowman ran to keep them busy.

"Thanks, shadowman!" Rockman said.  
Rush barked and took rockman closer to the kernel sphere.  
"Roll-chan! Roll-chan!" Rockman screamed. No response.

Blues formed a sword on his arm and desperately hit the D-Reaper ball with it.  
"Program advance! Zeta Cannon! Slot-IN!" Laika yelled, inserting the chips.

Searchman ran around and shot the gatekeeper. Searchman shot and destroyed some of the pieces that were detached, slightly weakening the agent.  
Rockman approached one of the orbs, a pupil slid into the middle and leered at the blue navi.

"SCANNING TARGET..." Said a voice.  
"TARGET IDENTIFIED AS ROCKMAN .EXE, NETWORK NAVIGATOR OF HIKARI NETTO, ONCE DELETED BY PHAROAHMAN .EXE, REVIVED BY BLUES .EXE. ROCKMAN EXE: THE NETNAVI THAT BROKE ROLL-CHAN'S HEART." It continued.

The agent repeated:

"ROCKMAN .EXE: THE NETNAVI THAT BROKE ROLL-CHAN'S HEART. ROCKMAN .EXE: THE NETNAVI THAT BROKE ROLL-CHAN'S HEART. ROCKMAN .EXE: THE NETNAVI THAT BROKE ROLL-CHAN'S HEART."

At this point, meiru, netto, rockman, and yaitou were becoming furious. Yuuichirou and Meijin were rather angry. Meiru was hanging her head down, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Netto was punching the wall. Jasmine's face became puffy and red.

Rockman exploded.  
"SHUT UP!!! Stop toying with roll-chan's heart! Give her back, right now!!!!!!"  
Rockman aimed his rockbuster at the D-Reaper ball.

"CHARGE SHOT!!!" He yelled.

A large beam more powerful than normal broke a hole in the D-Reaper ball large enough for roll to crawl out of. Rockman leaned in and offered his hand.  
"Roll-chan! I can get you out of here!" Rockman yelled.

Roll rejected rockman's offer out of sadness and anger. The D-Reaper was slowly beginning to heal itself bit by bit.  
"Hurry, roll-chan! There's not much time!!" Rockman warned.

Roll just turned her head away from him.

"CULUUU!!!" A familiar voice shouted.  
Culumon fell like a comet into the hole

Culumon was pushing onto roll to get her to move.  
"Get out of here, culu!" Culumon begged.

Eventually, the hole got too small for rockman to reach in. He had to pull his hand out.  
"ROLL-CHAAAAN!!" He screamed.

Rockman punched the D-Reaper ball out of frustration, hot tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"Damn it!!!" He mumbled.

"ROCKMAN! Behind you!!" Medii cried.

Rockman turned around, and saw sharkman standing in front of him, pieces of the gatekeeper were sticking in his chest and out of his back. Sharkman yelped in pain.

The tamers, the digimon and the rest of the navis could only watch in horror as most of sharkman was deleted, and what remained fell and was then absorbed by the D-Reaper...

"Shark...Man..." Rockman whispered.

Commander beef clenched a fist and bit his lip.  
"Sharkman..."  
"Commander beef..." Miyumiyu whispered.

"Shit!" Yuuichirou grumbled.  
"We have no choice but to plug-out and regroup!!!"

The tamers and operators solemnly plugged out their netnavis...

Meiru hugged leomon, looking for comfort. Leomon stroked her back and said soothingly.  
"We'll get her back...Not now, but soon...I promise..."

Netto looked at meiru and said  
"Meiru-chan....I'm sorry..."

Meiru grabbed onto netto and said  
"Thank you, netto-kun! Thank you...

Kifune, Manabe, The tamers, digimon and scientists walked outside into the outdoor area. Yuuichirou drove netto and guilmon home. The rest took the limousines.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamega

Meanwhile inside the D-Reaper....

Roll burst into tears.  
"What've i done...Sharkman died because of me....What was i thinking?!?" She sobbed.

Culumon gave roll a comforting hug.  
"It'll be okay...It's not your fault sharkman was deleted... You won't be stuck here forever..."

Roll started banging against the inside of the agent holding her prisoner.

MEgamegamegamegamegamegamegamegame

On the ride home, rockman was silently beating himself up on failing to save roll.

"I wonder what the Gatekeeper meant when it said that i broke Roll-Chan's heart..." Rockman thought to himself.  
Rockman suddenly got an idea.  
"Unless...!!" Rockman thought.  
Rockman remembered the time he waited for the other netnavis in the arena and medii was the first to show up.  
"What if she saw me with...? Oh, roll-chan..." Rockman mumbled.

Suddenly, Netto received an E-Mail from yaitou. It read.

"Netto!! Look out the window right of you. NOW!!

Yaitou."

Large, red cables grew out of the ground and rose in the sky.

"STOP, PAPA!!!!" Netto urged.  
Yuuichirou pulled over and stopped the car. The rest of the limos stopped as well. Netto ran out the door and pointed back in the direction of the scilabs building.

"LOOK AT THAT!!!!!" Netto shouted.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigid

"LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HERE!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!!" Roll screamed.  
"Roll-san..." Culumon mumbled.  
"HEART FLASH!!!!"  
Roll used a heart flash attack to try to break the barrier, but to no avail.  
Suddenly, roll heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw the roll-type agent looking at her. The female agent slowly walked up to roll and culumon. Roll backed into a corner, whimpering.  
Large, red cables appeared in the floor underneath roll and wrapped themselves around her. As roll screamed, the agent approached her and started laughing.

"HA, ha, ha, ha!! Thank you for all your help, roll-chan!!" She laughed.  
Roll looked up at her, scared and confused.  
"Because of you, the D-Reaper has absorbed enough negative energy to evolve into a stronger being!! Our mission to destroy the digital world is near completion finally!!"

Even more cables wrapped around the roll-type agent. She screamed in pain as she was absorbed back into the D-Reaper.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidgidigidg

The group of tamers, digimon and scientists saw the red cables surrounding the building.  
"My...My god!!" Enzan gasped.

"WE CAN'T STAY HERE!!!" Meijin urged.  
"EVERYONE BACK IN, NOW!!!!!"

Everyone hurried back into their respective vehicles.

Guilmon blurted out "Netto, what's that?" Pointing out the window.  
Netto looked and noticed a news copter flying towards the scene. Netto looked away and silently prayed for the best. When they got back, yuuichirou turned on the T.V.

"This is midorikawa kero reporting from south akihara, and boy, is it hot!!!" Kero greeted.  
"We've received word of a strange new being forming over the scilabs building! A newscopter is on the scene and should be feeding us video images any moment!"

The view on the Television screen changed from the city to the space where the scilabs building was. A large, towering figure that resembled a cloaked human made entirely of intertwining cables stood over the land. Any and all buildings near and around scilabs were absorbed into the D-Reaper's new form. The D-Reaper ball and the Gatekeeper now made up the D-Reaper's 'Face' and 'Head'.

"Oh, my...It appears the scientists who were inside were also absorbed by this D-Reaper, increasing the death toll..." Kero said gingerly.

"What do we do now...?" Netto whispered.  
Netto looked down at his feet. Guilmon gave him a big, comforting hug.

TBC


	26. Final battle part 1

Chapter 25: The final battle Part I

Yuuichirou's PET beeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail. It was from commisioner kifune. Yuuichirou read the message.  
"This is bad...The masses of chaos are expanding all over the world...Son, this is hard to say, but we're going to have to leave town!!" Yuuichirou said.  
"What?!?!" Rockman said.

"Are you serious, papa?!" Netto said.  
"I just got finished mopping the floor too..." Haruka mumbled.

"Netto-kun...Mama...Start packing your things..." Yuuichirou said.  
"Roll-chan...." Rockman muttered.  
"Rockman..." Netto said.

The hikaris, guilmon, the sakurais and leomon left town to join the other evacuees, where they met jasmine, cardamom, laika and the others. Netto sighed in frustration.  
"Now, what do we do? Is this thing to powerful to destroy?!" He whispered to himself.  
Meiru and the others walked up to netto. Not sure what to say to comfort him, meiru just said 'Hi...'  
Netto noticed the former world 3 making curry in a tent 'Restaurant'. Netto, yaito, meiru and their digimon got in line. They noticed a familiar face in the front. After the man in the trenchcoat got his plate of curry and rice, he stared at the kids and then said to netto.

"Follow me, i need to talk to all of you and your digimon!"

Netto and the others followed the old man. He revealed himself as Dr. Wily!

"Dr. Wily...!" Meiru and Netto gasped.  
"You know this man, meiru-chan?" Leomon asked meiru, holding his arm out in front of her as if to protect her.  
"It's a long story..." Meiru answered.

"Dr. Wily again?!?" Yaitou asked.

Miyabi and yuriko walked up from behind wily.  
"We've been waiting for you...!" Yuriko said.

"When anything digital enters that chaos, it is instantly deleted, and when anything organic enters it, the D-Reaper's heat instantly liquifies it! In order to destroy it, you must attack it's source from the inside! Not an easy task..." Wily started.  
"How are we supposed to do that if we can barely fight that thing from the outside?!?" Netto ranted.  
"That's the thing!!" Wily started.  
Wily began to reach into his pocket.  
"Remember how i said in my world 3 days, i had my workers stealing data and programs that might be of use? Well, i came across this program that allows you to safely go inside the D-Reaper after you matrix evolve for a limited time. I was able to modify it so the effect is permanent, and i have it right here!!" Wily said, holding up a red card.

"Really!? That's for us??" Meiru asked.

"You're granted this ability the instant you scan this card!" Wily declared.  
Wily then threw it to netto.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Meanwhile inside the Mother D-Reaper...

Roll fought against the cables that entangled her and cried after she was unable to push them off of her.  
"Oh, what's the point in trying?!? Even if i'm free, nobody would care about me, let alone miss me when i'm deleted!!" Roll wept.  
"Roll-chan. Don't say things like that! You have a lot to live for and even more to look forward to, Culu...!" Culumon said.

Roll looked down at culumon.  
"R...Really? You think so?" Roll asked.

"I don't think so! Culu. I KNOW so, culuculu!!" Culumon replied.

Roll smiled. That smile didn't last long. Four or five cables emerged from inside the kernel sphere and captured culumon.

"Stop it! Get me down from here, culu!!" Culumon cried.  
"Culumon!!!" Roll screamed.  
Roll tried to free culumon and was then bound head-to-toe by cables.  
"SOMEONE! ANYONE!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!" Roll screamed.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Rockman gasped. For a moment, he could swear he hear roll's pleas for help.  
"Roll-chan!!" Rockman gasped.  
Netto looked at his netnavi. "Are you okay?"  
Rockman nodded solemnly. "Yeah, i just thought i heard roll-chan..."  
Netto was about to scan it when he heard mariko-sensei call him.  
"Netto-kun!"  
Netto and the rest of the tamers turned to see the rest of the former net saviours, dekao, chisao, tohru, higure and shuuko, mariko-sensei and her class, and the former world 3.  
"I know you're all off to fight that terrible program, and i know you must do this...But...But don't go overboard! You're still just children!" Mariko said crying.  
"Mariko-sensei..." A girl from netto's class said.

"Both worlds are resting on your shoulders, fight until the end!!" Kifune declared.  
"Just know you've got all our backs!" Charlie declared.  
"You're strong! You defeated the dreamvirus, gospel, laserman, duo and cache! This should be no trouble at all for you!!" Tohru declared, giving a thumbs up.  
"Go get 'im! De-Masu! Don't let Metalmamemon's sacrifice be in vain!" Higure cheered.  
"If any of you come back alive, i'll make you a special pot of curry for free!" Mahajahrama declared.  
"If you win, enzan, let's go on a date to celebrate!" Anetta said.

Princess pride gave laika a hug.  
"You can beat 'em, soldier! I believe in you!"  
Laika blushed severely.  
"Moumantai, laika!" Terriermon said. "I fought him once, with your help i can fight it again!"

"Renamon, you said 200 years ago you fought the D-Reaper. Do you think you can defeat it for good this time?" Jasmine asked.  
"Perhaps....But only with your help!" She replied. "Have hope!"

"You can do this! I know you can!!" A voice declared.  
Netto turned around to see his father smiling at him.  
"Go get him, netto-kun!" He said.  
"Papa. Meijin-san...Aoki-san..." Netto said.  
"Netto." Meijin started.  
"huh?"  
"San wa iranai! You and guilmon show that thing you mean business!!" Meijin declared, giving them a thumbs up.

Netto looked at the red card and declared "Here i go!!"  
Netto slashed the red card and passed it to barrel. Barrel scanned the card and passed it to jasmine. Jasmine scanned the card and passed it to miyabi. Miyabi scanned the card and passed it to laika. Laika scanned the card and passed it to enzan. Enzan scanned it and finally passed it to meiru. Meiru held he card and stuttered a little.  
"Meiru-chan, are you ready for the battle ahead of you?" Leomon asked.  
Meiru looked up at leomon and said. "I am a little nervous...."  
Leomon looked down at his tamer and said "Remember, we're all in this together! Together, we can do anything!!"  
Meiru looked at the others.  
Netto and the others nodded one by one.  
Relieved and confident, meiru scanned the red card. Once she scanned it, the group was teleported to the capital building, only a few feet from mother D-Reaper's location.

"Ready, everyone? Let's FIGHT!!" Barrel yelled.  
The tamers matrix evolved with their respective digimon.

Suddenly, the center of mother D-Reaper's 'Face' glowed red and black, and wire frames covered everything in the air and on the ground.  
"Wh-What's going on?!?!" Netto asked from within dukemon's core.  
"It looks like the D-Reaper finally merged the real world and the digital world..." Beelzebumon said.  
Soon, computer viri started appearing in parts of the city.  
"Come on, everybody!! This is our last chance to stop that program for good!" Saintgalgomon said.

A light appeared beside each of the ultimate level digimon, and rockman, medii, searchman, shadowman and blues appeared.  
"So we're all in this together, huh?" Zanbamon said.  
"You'll need all the help you can get!" Searchman said.  
"That's great!" Dukemon declared. "RUSH!!!!"

Rush appeared from a hole, leapt into the air, and transformed into the flying machine from before.  
The digimon approached from the air, while the netnavis went from the ground. The team didn't even make it halfway there when a wave of agents appeared to prevent them from going any farther.

"Shit! I guess we're going to have to fight our way through!!!" Blues grumbled.  
Dukemon held out his shield gram and yelled  
"FINAL ELYSIUM!!"  
The shield emitted a powerful beam of light destroying several agents.  
"IZUNA!!" Sakuyamon yelled.  
Four fox spirit attacks split up and destroyed four weaker agents. A Creep hands had grabbed a hold of saintgalgomon.  
"Agh!!!" Saintgalgomon gasped.  
"Meiru-chan! Laika needs your help!!" Justimon yelled.  
Banchouleomon cut the life cord with his Shishi raouzan. When it was weak enough to be destroyed, banchouleomon drove the sword into the agent's head. Saintgalgomon fired the two large missiles to plow through the rest of the agents.  
"GIANT BAZOOKA!!!"  
Zanbamon swung his zanbato in the air, the power in the swing was so intense, the cut air sliced several of the agents in half.

A group of pendulum feet attacked the netnavis. Rockman attacked the first one with his charge shot, the pendulum feet absorbed the attack into his mirror and fired it back at rockman. Searchman threw a pin grenade at the one that attacked rockman and got out his scope gun. A horn striker charged at searchman.  
"SCOPE GUN!!!"  
The gun shot a broad laser beam that pierced right through the horn striker. Medii used her healing powers to heal the injured rockman. Blues destroyed the final horn striker with his sword.  
"That's the last of them, i think!!" Shadowman declared.

"Yosh! Let's go!!" Dukemon declared.

Dukemon, rockman and the others were about to continue when suddenly, wave after wave after wave of agents appeared.  
"Th-There's too many of them!" Medii panicked.  
"We can't fight this many agents at once...!!" Sakuyamon said.

The mob of agents was about to strike when:

"ROYAL WRECKING BALL!!" A familiar voice yelled.

A spiked ball attached to a chain pounded into the crowd, pounding some pendulum feet flat.  
"N-S Tackle!!"  
A red and blue magnetman tackled a horn striker.  
Rockman, dukemon and the others turned around and saw Knightman, magnetman, tomahawkman, needleman, gutsman, iceman, aquaman, bubbleman, numberman, gyroman, windman, woodman, skullman, napalmman, fireman, elecman, magicman, coloredman, and glyde.

"Tomahawk swing!!" Tomahawkman yelled.  
Tomahawkman jumped out and hit a paratice head in the chest with a tomahawk. He chopped the life cords with the other tomahawk.  
"We figured you would get into a situation." Tomahawkman said.  
"So we all got together to help you out!" Coloredman added. "TAMA!"  
"We'll take care of these small fry here so you can concentrate on rescuing roll-chan, de-gutsu!" Gutsman declared, beating his chest.

"You guys...." Medii said smiling.

"Fire arm!!" Fireman yelled.  
Fireman shot a stream of fire at a pendulum feet that was about to attack medii.  
"I'd hurry if i were you! You don't want to wait until the D-Reaper sends out MORE of these things, do you?!" Fireman said.

"Right! Thank you, everyone!!" Dukemon said.  
"Ready, everyone~?" Skullman asked.  
The other netnavis charged at the group of agents and threw random attacks to get their attention. The agents rushed to fight the navis.  
The digimon, rockman and the others got past the hundreds of agents while the army of netnavis kept them busy. Bidding a fast farewell, they rushed to battle.

"GUTS HAMMER!!!"  
"NAPALM BOMB!!"  
"LIGHTNING BLAST!!"  
"NEEDLE CANNON!!"

"Hold on, roll-chan! I'm coming!" Rockman shouted.

Dukemon, rockman and the others approached the D-Reaper for their final battle...

=================================  
The next chapter is when the last battle officially begins!!! Look forward to it!!!!


	27. Final battle part 2

Chapter 26: The final battle part II

**(Chapter theme: 'Biggest Dreamer' by Wada Kouji)**

_( Wanna be the biggest dreamer. Zensyokuryoku de.  
Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero)_

Dukemon, rockman and the others attempted to strike the mother D-Reaper. Saintgalgomon's armor opened out again.

"BURST SHOT!!!"

Saintgalgomon shot an onslaught of missiles from his body at mother D-reaper. The D-reaper retalitated with a laser beam. Saintgalgomon and the others had barely managed to dodge it. Searchman scanned the mother D-Reaper with his special visor, looking for a weak point. He finally found one.  
"Listen, everyone! The only part of the D-Reaper we can weaken is the middle of it's face! Aim for the face!!!" Searchman warned.

Sakuyamon waved her golden fox staff and sent a wave of taoist magic at the D-Reaper's head. Then Suddenly, the earth shook, and a large being made entirely out of cables armed with scythes appeared from under the ground appeared. It roared and swung it's scythes at sakuyamon, justimon, saintgalgomon and the navis. Banchouleomon unsheathed his sword and sliced a scythe off of one of its' cables.  
"Dukemon! Rockman! You go on ahead and get roll-chan! We'll take care of this big guy!" Justimon declared.

_( Sou, boku wa ki zuitan da  
zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo, nazo, nazo  
__"Boku wa dare nan darou?")_

Dukemon and rockman nodded. Rush flew towards mother d-reaper while the rest distracted the cable reaper.  
"I have an idea!" Medii said. "What if we can destroy it by severing all of it's scythes?"  
"Good idea!" Blues said. "It's worth a try!"  
Blues rushed behind the cable reaper, jumped up and attempted to cut off a scythe on one of its' cables. It only came halfway off. Banchouleomon leapt over the massive being and unsheathed his sword.  
"SHISHI RAOUZAN!!!!" He screamed.  
Banchouleomon's sword was soon engulfed in flames, the digimon disappeared, and sliced a cable with a scythe on it off at the speed of light.

Meanwhile, dukemon, rockman and rush got closer to mother D-Reaper. When they reached the 'Face', dukemon kicked the glass repeatedly and tried to break a hole with aegis. Rockman desperately fired from his rockbuster to get the barrier open. Dukemon kicked it's face again out of frustration.  
"Rush! Take us around this thing! Let's try attacking it from behind!!" Dukemon advised.  
Rush nodded and took them to the back. Dukemon tried stabbing the cables in the back of the head with his trusty lance. The cables ripped and sparks flew out. Cables began to rise and wiggle violently. Rush sped away and turned around back to the front to get rockman and dukemon to safety.

Cables on the front manifested into roll-chan's face. The 'Face' looked down at them with eerie eyes.  
"Roll-chan?!?" Rockman and dukemon gasped.  
The 'Face' opened it's mouth and exhaled waves of dark energy. The attack sent dukemon, rush and rockman falling. Rockman activated the rocket boosters in his back to break his fall.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!!!" Netto thought to himself. "We're STILL not powerful enough to defeat this thing and rescue roll-chan! If only i had more strength to fight!" He murmured.

Rush howled and turned bright red. Dukemon turned to look at rush and noticed rush was flying right at him.

_(Suraidingu shite surimuketa hiza  
itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa.)_

Rush transferred his powers to dukemon. Dukemon's armor become crimson (heh), gold, and a blue orb was placed in each of his shoulder pads and his chest. He grew five sets of wings and traded his lance and shield for a spear, blutgang, and a sword, gungnir.

"DUKEMON CRIMSON MODE!!!!" Netto and guilmon screamed.

"Mind if i join you??" Beelzebumon said, flying over dukemon and rockman.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Shadowman threw shuriken at the cable reaper to distract it while searchman shot a cable off with his scope gun. The cable swiped a scythe at searchman and shadowman, shadowman dodged with ease, but searchman wasn't so lucky, and the scythe sliced searchmans' right foot.

The cable reaper was swinging its' remaining scythes at zanbamon and sakuyamon.  
"GIANT BAZOOKA!!" Saintgalgomon yelled.  
Saintgalgomon fired two large missiles into the cable reapers' mouth.

"Thanks, laika!!" Jasmine said from within renamon's core.  
A bunch of cables wrapped themselves around saintgalgomon.  
"Agh! I let my guard down!" Laika grunted.

The last three scythes assimilated to form a giant scythe. It was about to come down when...

"Juumonji Kiri!!!" Zanbamon shouted.  
"Kongou Kai Mandala!!" Sakuyamon yelled.

Sakuyamon and Zanbamons' combined attacks destroyed the final scythe. Rendered weaponless, the cable reaper groaned and sunk back into the earth.  
"Alright! We did it!!" Jasmine cheered.  
"Well done, everybody!" Barrel declared. "Now let's try to help netto-kun!"

_(Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite.)_

The other ultimate digimon and netnavis rushed to help dukemon and rockman.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Meanwhile inside the Mother D-Reaper....

Roll weakly struggled against her prison. After she gave up, she screamed  
"LET. ME. GOOO!!!!!!!"

"FOOLISH ROLL-CHAN..." A mysterious voice said.  
Roll looked around to find the voice. Nobody in sight.

"HUMANS ARE SELFISH, ARROGANT, CRUEL CREATURES...THEY ARE SPREADING ACROSS THE PLANET LIKE A VIRUS AND MUST BE ELIMINATED.  
DIGIMON AND NETNAVIS ARE CRUEL, VIOLENT, UGLY CREATURES THAT MUST BE EXTINGUISHED FROM THE DIGITAL WORLD!!  
WE CANNOT COMPLETE OUR MISSION TO PURIFY BOTH OF THESE FILTHY WORLDS WITHOUT YOUR ASSISTANCE!!" The voice declared.

"That's it!! You've snooped around inside my head and brought back sad memories just to make yourself stronger! I don't care what you do to me, but i'm through 'Helping you' with my sadness and anger!!!" Roll exploded.

Electricity then ran through the cables binding roll. Roll screamed in pain.  
"YAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!"  
"Roll-chan, CULU!!" Culumon shouted.

Roll was emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. Roll wanted rockman, she wanted guilmon, or blues, or medii, she wanted searchman, or gutsman...Anyone who could free her. Roll shed a single tear.

"Someone...Anyone..." Roll thought to herself. "Please...Get me out of here...."

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

The other netnavis and ultimate digimon heard a loud rumbling, and the cable reaper rose from the ground with new scythes.

"WHAT?!?!? It revived itself!!?" Blues yelled.  
"But how?!?" Meiru said from within banchouleomon's core.

_( Chiheisen made tonde yuke  
hane wo moratta yuukitachi.  
Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni  
boku mo hashiridasou.)_

Searchers appeared and hovered close to the ultimate digimon. The ultimate digimon kept their guard up, and waited... Suddenly, red waves came out of the searcherss' eyes.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Crimson Dukemon flew backwards and swung gungnir, sending a wave of holy energy at mother D-Reaper. The D-Reaper summoned searchers to shield it from the attack. Red waves pulsated from the last agents' eyes...

The searchers then hacked into every television set and computer in the world!!

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

Meanwhile...

Hikari-hakase, Meijin and aoki were watching the battle between the D-Reaper and the Digimon when the image on the screen got staticy. When the static had finally cleared, netto was on the screen, looking around and then waving his arms about as if swatting invisible enemies. Then, the image changed to crimson mode dukemon cutting up agents with his sword. The image then changed to jasmine and laika, then to sakuyamon and saintgalgomon.

In the community center...

The evacuees, including haruka, were watching the news on the T.V.  
"This is midorikawa kero covering---" Kero started.  
The screen spaced out, when the reception came back, netto was on the screen making movements with his arms.  
"Huh? Turn around??" Kero asked.  
Kero turned around to see what was now on the screen. The screen fuzzed out again, and the image changed to dukemon making the exact same movements. The screen fuzzed out, and meiru appeared on the screen, covered by data streams. Meiru was clenching her fists and punching some invisible target. The image then changed to banchouleomon punching the cable reaper.

"Netto-kun!!" Haruka gasped.  
"Meiru-chan!!" Mrs. Sakurai gasped.

In the building the world 3, dingo and dekao were currently renting out for a replacement maha ichiban, maha turned on the T.V. The image on the TV shifted from a naked netto to dukemon, then to a naked miyabi to a zanbamon.

"Am i seeing what i think i'm seeing?!?" Hinoken gasped.  
"Netto!!" Dekao yelled.  
"Netto!! Miyabi-san!" Dingo shouted.

Back at the sharoan military...  
The general, iriya and the soldiers monitored the progress of the D-Reaper on a computer when the image of laika appeared on screen. The image then changed to saintgalgomon.

At Ijuuin corp....

Mr. Ijuuin was watching the business channel with a few accountants when the screen spaced out, and enzan appeared on the screen.  
"Enzan??" Mr. Ijuuin gasped.  
Enzan was moving his arm in five directions, the image again changed. This time, to Beelzebumon drawing an inverted pentagram in the air with his cannon. He fired a large beam of purple dark energy.  
Mr. Ijuuin dropped his glass of wine.

Charlie and tesla were watching T.V while mr. Gauss vacuumed the floor. They were currently watching tesla's favorite soap opera when the television fuzzed in and out.  
"Dad!! The T.V is broken!!! Do something!!" She screamed.  
Suddenly, the T.V stopped fizzing, and an image of Netto appeared, then an image of crimson mode dukemon, then jasmine, sakuyamon, laika, and saintgalgomon.

The images appeared on the computer screen at mariko sensei's classroom. Mariko was so shocked, she nearly fainted.

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

Mother D-Reaper obtained enough power from rolls' sadness and fear to unleash a devastating fire breath attack. The ultimate digimon were all injured, and the netnavis were near deletion.

"CEASE THIS MEANINGLESS BATTLE. CHANCES OF ARTIFICIAL LIFE EXTINCTION AND HUMAN LIFE EXTINCTION IS 99.9%, CHANCES OF RESISTANCES' VICTORY IS 0.01%!" The D-Reaper taunted.

Rockman stood up weakly and clenched a fist.  
"That's enough! You can push me around all you want, i don't care!!! But i REFUSE to let you destroy those that mean everything to me!!" Rockman started.  
Rockman then looked at dukemon and banchouleomon.  
"Rockman..." Netto said.  
"Netto-kun...Meiru-chan...Guilmon...Renamon...Terriermon...Impmon...Dekao, gutsman, iceman, yaitou, mariko-sensei, medii, shadowman, glyde, blues, enzan, tohru, chisao, mariko-sensei, nenji, miyabi, jasmine, yuriko, hikari-hakase, meijin-san...And everybody else!! I will protect them!! When i learned you took roll-chan from me, i promised myself i would do anything to get her back! ANYTHING!! I WILL save her! She's my whole world, and i WON'T idly sit by and let you hurt her any further!!!" Rockman declared.

_(Kikoete ita yo  
KAUNTO DAUN zutto mae kara  
Junbu wa dekita sa  
ima sugu hajimeyou ZERO ni kaware!)_

Suddenly, rockman began to glow platinum white.  
The other netnavis quickly got on their feet, and glowed red, purple, and green.  
"YEAHHH!!!!" They screamed.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigid

Roll cried so much, she eventually cried herself to sleep. A bright flashing light woke her up. Roll wearily opened her eyes to see trill floating in front of her, looking at her.

"Roll-san! Don't give up!! You and the others have so much to live for and look forward to, and lots of humans, digimon, and netnavis care about you, including me!!" Trill said.

Trill gave roll a caring hug.

"Trill...." Roll whispered, shedding more tears, this time, they were happy tears.

Trill helped culumon get loose, when suddenly culumons' emblem glowed gold. Culumon and trill both turned white.  
In a flash and a shockwave, trill and culumon fused together to form an angel-like being. The being teleported itself out of the D-Reaper.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Rockman's suit turned white, gold and red. He had shoulder pads, knee pads, a visor and a cape like dukemon. He was now armed with a lance and a shield. Searchman recieved gatling guns on his wrists, large ears, and two big missile launchers on his shoulders, like saintgalgomon. Medii had armor and a staff like sakuyamons', only mediis' was silver. Blues now had purple wings and a purple helmet, a bikers' jacket, and a weapons barrel just like beelzebumon. And shadowman had golden samurai armor and a golden sword just like zanbamon.

Then, an angel-like form flew into the air and raised it's arms up to the sky, then four portals appeared in the sky. One red, one blue, one white, and one black. Qinglongmon and the others came from the portals.

"Qinglongmon!!" Dukemon and rockman gasped.  
"Zhuqiaoumon!" Blues and beelzebumon gasped.  
"Baihumon!!" Zanbamon, justimon, medii, shadowman and sakuyamon yelled.  
"Xuanwumon!!" Searchman and saintgalgomon gasped.

The digimon sovereigns shed an orb off of each of their bodies. The orbs flew at an amazing speed in every direction.

_(Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Shinjirarenakya  
mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo  
Kokoro no hyouteki sorasaku hashire  
subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Shinjirarerakya  
mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo  
Kokoro no hyouteki sorasaku hashire  
subete no asu wo tsuranuite!)_

The angel sent out a wave of energy. And in a flash of gold, Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaoumon, Baihumon and Xuanwumon fused to become a golden dragon-like digimon.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Mariko yelled "Follow me, children!!"  
She then ran outside the school, the other kids followed like ordered to.  
Mariko prepared to yell with all her might.  
"GO GET HIM! NETTO-KUN!! DON'T GIVE UP, MEIRU-CHAN!!" She cheered.  
The kids began to cheer too.

exexexex

A blue orb fell down to the tent yuuichirou, meijin, aoki and the surviving scientists used to do research. Meijin stared at it and said  
"This thing looks familiar..."

The blue orb showed them the fight between dukemon and the D-Reaper.  
"D-Dukemon and rockman are losing!!" Aoki gasped.  
"I got an idea...What if this orb can send those kids are hopes and wishes?" Meijin said. Meijin started to cheer for netto.  
"Don't give up, netto-kun!! Fight 'til the end!!!!" He cheered. Yuuichirou and the others followed.  
"You can do this, son!"  
"Never quit!!"

The soldiers rushed outside when they heard a noise behind them. They turned around to see a floating yellow orb. Iriya reached out to touch it, and the orb showed them the fight. Laika was losing...

The general looked at iriya and ordered "GET INTO POSITION!"  
Iriya joined the group of soldiers as they got into lines.  
"LISTEN UP, MEN! OUR COMRADE LAIKA IS FACING A DIFFICULT BATTLE! YOU REMEMBER WHAT TO DO!!" General yelled.

The soldiers saluted him in response. They then pointed their traditional pistols into the air.  
"LAI-KA!!" The general lead.  
"LAI-KA!!" The soldiers chanted.  
The soldiers holding the guns fired into the air in between chanting.

Mahajahrama heard a loud falling noise outside the tent 'Restaurant'. The staff and the customers ran outside to see what happened. They noticed a blue orb out front projecting the battle between netto and the D-Reaper. The D-Reaper seemed to have the other hand.

"This is bad...Netto-kun is getting beaten..." Madoi mumbled.  
"If only we could help somehow..." Hinoken said.  
Count elec turned on his flashlights and suggested.  
"I know, how about a rousing cheer?"  
The former world 3 nodded.  
Hinoken pointed at the orb. He said.  
"Listen up, netto-kun! Anyone who defeats me can't lose to ANYBODY!!!"  
"ROCK ON, NETTO!!!" Count Elec yelled.  
"If you want that special curry, you better win!!" Mahajahrama declared.  
"Listen up, meiru-chan!" Madoi started. "If you lose, i'll NEVER accept you as my equal!!!"

Dekao, dingo and the customers roared cheering and applause.

Nenji had assembled all the former net saviours. Nenji then pulled on a cord, and fireworks flew into the sky, spelling out  
"Keep fighting!"  
The net saviours chanted  
"Keep fighting! Keep fighting! Keep fighting!"  
"After you win, i'm taking everyone on a vacation in jyawaii!!" Tesla cheered.  
"You can do it, soldier!" Pride shouted.

Black rose and miyumiyu were analyzing the dimensional anomoly causing the real and digital world to merge. Commander beef was currently getting over the loss of sharkman when miyumiyu peered into her crystal ball and gasped at what she saw.  
"What's wrong, miyumiyu!?!" Black rose asked.  
"Netto, meiru, enzan and the others are battling the D-Reaper, and the D-Reaper is winning..."  
Commander beef got out of his chair and called marineangemon.  
"We've got to go and help any way we can!!" He said.  
"But, comman-" Black rose tried to say.  
By then, commander beef and marineangemon had jumped out and open window. Marineangemon had encased commander beef in a floating heart-shaped bubble.  
Sighing, black rose scanned her blue card.  
"Palmon, SHINKA!!" Palmon declared.  
Palmon evolved to togemon and carried black rose on her shoulder.  
Miyumiyu scanned hers.  
"Lopmon, shinka!!" Lopmon said.  
Lopmon warp evolved to antylamon. Miyumiyu rode on antylamons' back.

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegam

Dukemon and the other digimon were exhausted. The orbs returned soon, and netto and the other tamers could hear everyone's voices rooting for them.

"I...I feel energy flowing into me!!" Netto exclaimed.  
"Same here...." Enzan said.

The golden digimon looked at the heroes and explained  
"I am huanglongmon, guardian of the digital world...I was created when the digimon sovereigns merged into one."

Huanglongmon opened his mouth and shot a golden stream of holy energy at the cable reaper, destroying it permanently.

"Combine your powers with mine to save your precious one, rockman, netto...." Huanglongmon said.

"FINAL ELYSIUM!!" Rockman yelled, activating his shield.  
"DOUBLE IZUNA!!" Sakuyamon and medii yelled.  
"DOUBLE GIANT BAZOOKA!!" Searchman and saintgalgomon declared.  
"Burn banchou punch!!" Banchouleomon yelled.  
"DOUBLE JUU MONJI KIRI!!!" Zanbamon and shadowman yelled.  
"DOUBLE CHAOS FLARE!!!" Beelzebumon and blues yelled.  
"Accel arm!!" Justimon yelled.

_(Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga  
subete._

The combined powers of huanglongmon, the navis and the digimon took the form of a lion. The lion ran at the mother D-Reaper roaring. When it ran into the program, the program was shattered. Only it's core survived.

The tamers and digimon seperated, and the digimon returned to the inside of their PET-Arcs. Netto inserted a dash chip in rockman's half of the PET-Arc.  
"Battle chip! Dash! Slot-IN!" He yelled.  
Rockman jumped atop the dash virus. The virus floated in the air and began to fly. As rockman surveyed the ruins of the D-Reaper, he noticed roll.  
"Roll-Chan!!" Rockman shouted.

Rockman got closer and used his newly acquired lance to cut rolls' bonds, and told the dash virus to get close enough to catch roll as she fell.  
Rockman undid the Duke soul change and picked roll up bridal style. Meiru, overjoyed, cried happy tears and hugged netto. The dash virus flew back to the group when suddenly, the remaining cables combined and the D-Reaper took the form of a mysterious bearded man.

"Koroshi yamiga?!?" Meijin and yuuchirou gasped.

TBC.

Authors' comments:  
Phew! I'm almost finished! This was a long story...Next chapter i'll wrap things up. Personally, i like wada kouji A LOT!! Such a wonderful singing voice....*sigh*

And let me take this opporitunity to wish everyone a merry christmas, happy hannukah, happy kwanzaa, ramadan, and a very happy new year!!! What a year it's been!


	28. Goodbye, barrel!

Chapter 27: Goodbye, barrel!

Roll opened her eyes and saw rockman looking at her and smiling sweetly.  
"Hi, roll-chan...Are you okay?" He said softly.  
Roll immediately reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you, rockman...." Roll whispered. "Thank you so much!!"

Suddenly, rockman and roll heard a voice from behind them yell

"GIVE HER BACK!!!"

Rockman looked behind him to see the remains of the Yamiga-Reaper looming over them.  
"I HAVE YET TO DESTROY THE DIGIMON AND HUMANS...I NEED A HOST TO GIVE ME THE POWER TO DO SO...GIVE HER BACK!"

"Let's get out of here!!" Rockman said to the dash virus.  
Rockman tried to escape, but the Yamiga-Reaper chased them and was gaining fast. Searchman desperately shot wildly at the remains of the D-Reaper in an attempt to slow it down. And blues tried to damage it with his sword. Yamiga caught up to them.

"Rockman...If you dropped me, you could drop enough weight to escape. Besides, I'M the one it wants!!" Roll pleaded.

Rockman stared at her and said  
"This monster of a program took you away from me once, i promised myself i wouldn't let it take you from me again!!"

"Rockman..." Roll whispered to herself.

The Yamiga-reaper loomed over rockman and roll. Rockman held roll even tighter. Suddenly, rockman saw a beam of holy energy pierce the yamiga-reapers' head. Dr. Koroshi screamed in excruciating pain as the attack destroyed him permanently. Rockman and roll looked up in the direction the blast came from and saw huanglongmon smiling at them. Huanglongmon glowed a mixture of white, blue, black and red, and he seperated back to Baihumon, Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon and Zhuqiaoumon.

As the digital and real worlds seperated, rockman, roll and the other netnavis returned to their respective PET-Arcs. Qinglongmon used their magic to open portals back to the digimon world.

"Qinglongmon...Thank you!" Netto said under his breath.

The chaos enveloping areas around the world slowly disappeared. Nettos' and the rest of their PET-Arcs bleeped, signaling an incoming E-Mail. Netto and the others checked their inboxes and noticed a message from Meijin. It read:

"YOU DID IT!!! A plane is coming to take you all back home. It should be here shortly.

Meijin E."

"So, meiru-chan...How's roll doing?" Netto asked thoughtfully.

"Right as soon as she returned to her PET-Arc, she went right into sleep mode....That whole ordeal must have really tired her out, the poor thing...." Meiru replied.

A few minutes later, jasmine shouted "LOOK! A plane!!"  
Netto and the others waved their hands to get the pilots' attention. The plane landed, and the pilot leaned out of the door waving his hand, the pilot was none other than commander beef.  
"Oi!! Commander beef! We did it! We beat the D-Reaper!!" Netto cheered laughing.  
Netto was the first to board the plane. As the kids and barrel got boarded, commander beef started the plane and took them back to the city. The plane ride was an hour long versus a two-hour long car ride, when they got back, all of town awaited their return. Netto made a beeline for his parents. Meiru hugged her mother and father. Enzan met up with his father.

"Congratulations, everyone!" Meijin cheered.

"I'm so proud of you, netto-kun..." Haruka said, crying tears of joy.  
"We believed in you, netto-kun." Mariko said.

"How did you all know we were here?!?" Jasmine gasped.

"Simple! Guardromon and i flew around the city to get the attention of its' citizens, and advised them of your return! Isn't that right, guardromon?" Yaitou explained.  
Guardromon saluted and said "Yes, yaitou-sama!!"

Netto looked at everyone and said "Thank you." With all his heart.

"And we have a special guest! Please welcome the emperor of japan!" Meijin said, allowing the emperor to step in front of him.

The emperor raised his arms up to the sky and said  
"I...With the power invested in me, declare today...Saturday, march 18th...'Tamers Day'. To commemorate the stunning victory of these brave children and their partner digimon!!"

The crowd clapped and cheered their approval.

"Now that all this is out of the way, how about we all celebrate?" A voice said.

Somebody turned on a TV, and Aki-Chan appeared on the screen. Aki-Chans' manger walked up front of the crowd and declared.  
"Tomorrow, i'm holding a special concert to celebrate the worlds' close shave! Netto-kun, Meiru-chan and the others will get in free!!"

Netto, meiru and jasmine cheered. Enzan, miyabi, laika and barrel only smiled.

The hikaris, the sakurais, ayanokoujis and ijuuins took their children and their childrens' partner digimon home. Dr. Wily and Yuriko gave miyabi and musyamon a ride home.

By the time they got home, it was lunch time. Netto called meiru, enzan and yaitou and asked if they were interested in getting lunch at maha ichiban. Enzan said he coudn't come with because he was going to be with his father, but thanked netto for the offer.

"Netto-kun...If it's not too much trouble, i'd like to go to meiru-chans' home page and visit roll-chan..." Rockman asked.  
Netto thought for a moment, knowing the reason, netto replied "Sure, rockman!"

"Plug in! Rockman EXE. TRANSMISSION!" Netto declared.

Rockman entered the internet, guilmon followed. Rockman and Guilmon took the route to meirus' computer. Rockman entered the link and saw roll standing and looking at the monitor. Roll turned her head and smiled a little when she saw rockman.

Rockman approached roll and said  
"Roll-chan...I want to talk to you about something..."  
Roll nodded reluctantly.

"About that time at the internet city arena..." Rockman started.  
"SHUT UP! I know where you're going with this!!! YOU WERE WITH MEDII, WEREN'T YOU!?!?!" Roll exploded.  
Roll suddenly fell to the ground, still weak from the D-Reaper incident. Rockman tried to help her up, but roll fought his offer.  
"Roll-chan. I got an E-Mail from blues that day...It explained that since our netops and their digimon were meeting somewhere to go to the digital world, we should find a meeting spot for ourselves. Medii was there first...I'm sorry you had to see that..."

Roll turned her head and gritted her teeth.  
"I can't believe i thought...I'm so stupid! No wonder the D-Reaper posessed me!!" She grunted.  
Guilmon nuzzled rolls' cheek and said "Don't cry, roll-chan!"

Rockman pulled roll into a hug and said  
"I put my heart and soul into rescuing you, because i love you! Don't ever say that you shouldn't have been saved!"

"You...What!?" Roll gasped.

"I love you, roll-chan! I love you more than anything in the whole world!! I rescued you because i wanted to be with you." Rockman answered.  
Roll looked at rockman and noticed he had tears in his eyes. Roll started to cry as well.

Roll returned the hug and said "I love you, too!"  
"Hey, what about me?" Guilmon interrupted.  
Rockman and roll looked at him and said "We both love you, too!"

Aftere hugging for a few more minutes, rockman handed roll her heart-shaped gem pendant and said.  
"You dropped this. Why don't you rest for today, and tomorrow, we go to that concert?"  
Roll nodded

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Netto, meiru and yaitou went to maha ichiban for lunch, and were greeted with open arms and smiles.

"Netto-kun!! Meiru-chan!! I knew you could do it!! Dekao cheered.  
"Congratulations!" Madoi said. "You're really strong, meiru-chan!"  
Meiru blushed. "Um...Thank you..."

"OI! Look who's here, hinoken! Maha! Dingo! It's netto!!!" Dekao yelled.

"Meiru-chan...." Leomon laughed from within the PET-Arc.

"So, rockman, how did your talk with roll-chan go?" Netto asked.  
Rockman and roll both blushed at the same time.

"I'll ask you later!" Netto said. "For now, i'm hungry!"

Maha and Hinoken peeked their heads out the window from the kitchen and smiled at what they saw. Maha rushed out carrying two plates of curry and said  
"Netto! Meiru! Yaitou! You all fought splendidly and saved humanity once again! Take this super special free curry as a token of our heartfelt appreciation!!"

Hinoken patted netto on the back and said  
"No wonder you defeated my fireman! I just might have to take you two under my wing!"

Dingo ran in shouting "NETTOOOooooo!! Meiru-CHAAAaaaan!!"  
Dingo gave netto a totem of dukemon, meiru a totem of banchouleomon, and yaitou a totem of guardromon.  
"These are for you, to commemorate your epic victory!" Dingo declared.

Netto and meiru blushed and thanked everybody.  
"Thank you for your kindness!" They said.

"How about some cyber curry for our netnavis and digimon?" Netto suggested.  
Netto plugged their netnavis and digimon into the maha ichiban computer so they could get some curry from magicman.

That evening after supper, netto, yuuichirou and haruka watched a memorial dedicated to the people who disappeared and were killed by the D-Reaper hosted by the prime minister on T.V.

------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day, the kids walked around town, went to the park where they met barrel, jasmine, miyabi, laika, terriermon. yuriko, musyamon and cyberdramon.  
"Ah, barrel-san!" Netto said.  
"Hello, netto-kun. Meiru-chan. I was hoping i could see you again before i left..." Barrel said.  
"Barrel-san....Wh-What are you--" Meiru was about to ask.  
Before she could finish, a pillar of blue energy surrounded barrel, and barrel turned white.

"BARREL-SAN! PLEASE STAY!!!" Netto pleaded.  
"Don't go!!" Jasmine sobbed.  
"I'm not barrel, remember, i'm a bio-android with barrels' spirit and memories. My role has ended, i must now return to duo. Farewell..." Barrel replied.  
Barrel was digitized and sucked into the portal back to duos' home planet.

The kids were silent for a while. Yaitou broke the silence when she said to cyberdramon.  
"Cyberdramon. You're taking this pretty well!"  
Cyberdramon looked down and grunted.

Netto wiped the tears from his eyes and walked home.  
The next day netto and company attended the special concert held by Aki-chan. The netnavis went to see the concert in internet city.

"Anata no HEARTo ni INSTALL!  
Watashi no HEARTo wo INSTALLU!  
Koi no apuriima, ugoki da shitta no  
Hayaku kizuittene....  
Antaga suki yo!"

The women then got up to sing.

"Anata no HEARTo ni INSTALL!" Meiru and yaitou sang.  
"Watashi no HEARTo wo INSTALLU!" Mariko and Yuriko sang next.  
"Koi no apuriima, ugoki da shiita no." Sang Renamon.  
"Hayaku kizuittene!" Jasmine sang.  
"Anta ga suki yo!!" The group sang together.

Netto got it all on camera. Dekao, chisao, enzan, impmon, guilmon, terriermon and laika cheered for them.  
After the concert, the kids and digimon headed to game soul to celebrate. The kids then went home.

That night, netto and guilmon went to the park and sat on the bench by the pond. Netto gazed at the stars to clear his mind, and look back at his life. Netto was in deep thought until he heard  
"Netto-kun?"  
Netto turned his head down and looked to see meiru and leomon.  
"Meiru-chan...Leomon..." He greeted. "Nice evening, huh?"  
Leomon nodded. Leomon jumped into a tree and reclined against the canopy while meiru sat next to netto on the bench.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

The general, laika, terriermon and morozov went home to sharo on a private jet. The general watched in great pride as laika and terriermon slept in their seats.  
The general pulled a box out of his pocket, opened it, and looked at the gold, blue and green medal that read 'Colonel' on it.  
"I can't wait to see the look on his face when i give this to him!" The general thought to himself. He then cried tears of joy.

Digidigidigidigidigidigidigidigidigi

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrock

That evening, enzan got into his bed when mr. Ijuuin walked in and said  
"Enzan, son...May i tell you something?"  
Enzan nodded.

"Son....I'm proud of you...I'll never doubt you again!!" He said crying.  
Mr. Ijuuin then gave his boy a caring hug. Enzan slowly returned the hug.

Rockrockrockrockrockrockrockrock

Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

When miyabi and the others got settled, yuriko turned to miyabi and said  
"Miyabi...."  
Miyabi turned to see her. "Yuriko...?"  
Yuriko pulled him into a hug and said "I...I always had confidence in you...Congratulations!!"  
Miyabi blushed. Musyamon laughed sweetly.  
"Now, let's just rest..." Dr. Wily suggested.  
Megamegamegamegamegamegamegamega

"Netto...Do you know how much these digimon have changed our lives? For better and worse...?" Meiru asked.  
Netto looked at her and said "I think i might see what you mean..."

"I never would've got to meet rockman in the flesh without guilmon...Having guilmon around was a lot of fun, too..." Netto added.

"If i never met Leomon, i would never have been able to help you destroy the D-Reaper...You could've been hurt...Or worse." Meiru said.  
Meiru looked up at leomon and said "Thanks, leomon!"  
Leomon nodded.

"Netto...I've believed in you from the start...I was worried about you when things in the digital world got bad, but i had faith in you... I could never forgive myself if i let ANYTHING happen to you...! Because..." Meiru was overcome by shyness.

"Meiru-chan..." Netto gasped. His eyes were as big as baseballs.

"Thank you again for saving roll-chan!" Meiru added.  
Meiru pulled netto into a hug. Netto returned the hug.  
"Anytime, meiru-chan...Anytime..."

Meanwhile, Barrel was looking down at them from the night sky and smiling.

**=====================  
THE END  
=====================**


End file.
